The Volturi Princess
by Chlo-Jo-Cinno
Summary: When Alec is sent on a mission with Jane to dispose of some humans, he finds something he didnt expect. This is the story of an adopted member of the Volturi Coven.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Alec – Search and . . . Rescue?**

"Alec, Jane, my dear ones, we have a problem." Aro had called us to the throne room, and now paced in front of us nervously. His hand was to his chin as he rubbed it methodically. Jane and I waited patiently for our master to continue, but I could feel the tension shift in Jane's body when Aro mentioned the word problem. Caius and Marcus sat behind us looking just as worried as Aro did. Demetri and Felix were absent, meaning that the only other Elite guards here were Chelsea, Heidi, Corin and Afton, with some other guard with potential for the Elite leaving. The room was drowning in the thick scent of nervousness, and I cleared my nose quickly after inhaling. Whatever this problem was, the Volturi could and would deal with it effectively and efficiently. So why was everyone getting so worked up? It baffled and annoyed me sometimes, mostly the annoy part. But I was Alec Volturi, the collected and composed twin, and I hid my emotions and feelings as easy as breathing. So I stood statuesque next to my sister, waiting and watching the Volturi leader.

"What is it, master?" I asked him and Aro's pacing stopped, turning to face me, his ruby eyes looking more clouded than ever.

"We've had word from a reliable source that a pair of humans has discovered us. The source says that the humans saw one of our kind in the sun, only briefly, but enough, though they wrote it off as their imagination."

"Simple humans," Caius muttered bitterly, and a smirk grew on my face. I couldn't say I didn't agree. Sometimes Caius just had the right mind frame, though his mind for violence wasn't always the best. That was why we needed the three leaders. Marcus was more of the calm thinker, Caius had the army mind and brawn, and Aro was the overall decision maker, since he was the one that could actually tell if a vampire was being truthful or not by looking at their memories. Aro sighed heavily.

"How do we know the source isn't lying?" I asked coolly, keeping my voice calm. I didn't want to be an addition to the nervous breakdown count that seemed to be increasing in this room.

"I have checked them personally." Aro told me then finished the briefing, "The next day the humans actually saw the same vampire responsible, draining a human. Now they understand us, and although they haven't told anyone, they are still a threat as you well know. So, I have a mission for the both of you." The grin on Jane's face was glowing. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this for months, a chance to get out of the castle and, in a sense, have a little fun. I was glad to get out too, but not as much as my sister. I would have preferred a mission with something bigger, more exciting, something that would provide more interest and not just a simple meet and murder. "You're job will be to take care of the humans. Keep it discrete. Make it look like an accident. We don't want to create any more attention then has already been given."

"What about the vampire, the one that caused this mess? Who's going to bring them back?" Jane asked him, her angel face now set in a determined frown. I was sure she wanted to go after the vampire too.

"Felix and Demetri should be tracking them now, since the culprit will surely be on the run." I huffed and flitted to the nearest stone wall, leaning against it with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. This was absurd. Of course Demetri and Felix would able to handle that mission. Demetri would be tracking the vampire with his gift and once the vampire was found, Felix would deal with it. But that didn't mean that Jane and I had to do such an uninteresting task. Jane and I could do any job that Demetri and Felix could do ten times as efficiently. Even the lower level guards could complete the job we had been given perfectly if asked. It wasn't like the job took skill, simply a quick break in, a murder and then a cover up that made the scene look like an accident, as easy as ABC. I looked Aro in the eye, frowning angrily.

"With all due respect master, but it does seem like you are giving Jane and me the easy job." Caius scowled at me, but Aro simply flashed a quick smile.

"Yes, it does seem that way. But Demetri is our best tracker, and I want the job with the humans done well, which is why the task falls to you two. My trust is completely with you. You fly out to England tonight." I let my gaze fall from his, staring down at the smooth marble floors feeling slightly irritated yet unhelpfully smug about Aro's comment. I was still annoyed that Aro was making us take the easy job, but arrogance filled me as he mentioned that he trusted us with this apparent "important" task. Jane looked back at me quickly, her red eyes showing under her thick black eyelashes, a slow smile on her face. "You are free to leave now. Jane, would you inform Demetri? He should be in the training room with the new recruits."

"Of course master." She nodded and Aro waved us away. Jane grabbed my hand on the way out and dragged me outside. Not two steps away from the throne room's closed doors, and she was hopping and skipping down the corridors like child excitedly walking to a sweet shop. "Isn't it great?" She chirped, "Finally a mission, and just the two of us, can you believe it! No Demetri or Felix to try and boss us about! No new guards or new-borns to drag along and slow us down! Just the witch twins together. It's going to be so good! We can go shopping and," she held up her loose hand, her fingers air quoting, "clubbing, maybe fish a couple of humans. I can't wait to taste some O negative blood, my favourite." I grinned with her happiness and rolled my eyes. Stopping abruptly, her arm pulled mine and she turned quickly, frowning at me with confusion as to why I had stopped.

"You go," I dropped her hand and smiled at her, tousling my hair, "Go tell Dem and Felix. I'm going to my room, you get me when we have to go."

"So you're just going to leave me?" She asked in disbelief, one of her eyebrows raised at me. Sometimes I really did think Jane wanted us to be conjoined twins, joined at by our hands or something. I snickered.

"You'll be fine sister. You don't need me to take care of you." Jane scoffed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Do you need to get in the zone or something?" She mocked me in a teasing voice, still with her eyebrow raised and now a sly smirk on her face, I rolled my eyes again.

"Something like that I guess." She showed a small smile, ruffled my hair with an aww, and flew off before I could even begin to get irritable at her. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply, enjoying the small moment of peace, and then walked unusually slowly to my room. I easily pushed against the dark wooden door and strode into my escape. It was only a while back that I had redecorated my room. The floor was black carpet with a red rug in the middle, one wall painted steel grey while the others were white, making a brilliant colour contrast of light to dark. My four poster, king bed stood proudly to one side with my bookcase, bed side table, desk that held my writing materials and laptop, and my shelf containing my few prized processions. To the other side was my small sitting room with my flat screen TV, giant stereo, love seat, recliner, and coffee table that just completed the space. My TV and stereo were both surround sound, but after two weeks of my loud music, and the guys and me watching football games with the commentator's voices up to the max, Aro had insisted I add sound proofing to my walls, only slightly dulling their noise. Two doors were on the furthest wall, one door leading to my closest, and the other to my bathroom. Of course I hadn't decorated all this myself, this had kept Jane and the Volturi girls busy for a few days, but it still felt like mine, and I liked that. It was the only place I felt I could relax properly, and just enjoy my time.

I sighed happily, flying to the bathroom and took a quick shower, relaxing and thinking through the following mission, psyching myself up, and by the end my skin was tingling and itching in excitement at the new opportunity. Excitement and anticipation was good, but calm was better, that way you could think, run though every possible error that could occur, and think of a solution. Swiftly, I dried myself and my hair, hooking the towel around my waist then flitted to my closet, changing into a dark grey collard t-shirt and black jeans with black-white converse, leaving my cloak and towel on the floor for one of the Volturi's maid to pick up. I hoped that Adele wasn't going to clean my room this time. Her blood was getting rather hard to resist, and Aro would be most displeased if I killed an employee without his say. Still, if I did see her, she was mine. Humans were replaceable.

Next, I went to the back of my coach and neatly hopped over the back, landing on my side and snatched up the controller, flicking on the TV. The News blared out at me, the reporter raving about some new disease that was a high risk, going to kill all the human population, symptoms being a fever, then rashes on the skin, finally trouble breathing and death. I scoffed, knowing instantly that this was just a small story that the news had tried to make sound urgent. This apparently "killer disease" had been found on three people, and had only killed one of the three. Big woop! Its three humans out of billions of them in the world, do three people really matter? I changed it to a soccer game and smiled happily. This was much better. For the rest of the day I wasted my time, alternating between watching the game and reading, listening to my music and continuing to psyche myself. Building the apprehension, but remaining calm and in control by training, running through effective killing methods even though I had a perfect memory, and exercising my muscles through sit-ups, press-ups and pull-ups. And as night crept in, Jane opened my door slowly and held her hand out to me.

"Are you ready to go?" I looked up at her, "If we're going to get to England by evening, we have to go now." I took my time standing up from the couch and her hand laced into mine, her thumb gently stroking the back of my hand in soothing motions. I stared down at it for some time. She knows I don't want to do this, she knows I don't want to go. Jane always knew how I was truly feeling, even when I did keep my emotions hidden. There was and would be no one else who could read me like she could, or I could to her.

"Sure, let's get this over with." I said unenthusiastically, sighing heavily as I looked up to the sky. Jane grinned and pulled my arm, encouraging me to run with her, and we swiftly left the castle, taking a Ferrari F430 Sport with us.

Stepping off the airport was disorientating. Jane and I had never been to the south part of England, and I can honestly say, hand over heart, cross it and swear to die again, I didn't like it. It was rainy, dark and damp when we arrived, which was good for our cover, but not for my mood. Even though we had landed in a city centre, bringing the stenches of car fuel, the mortar of newly contrasted buildings, the carbon dioxide from millions of bodies bustling in the same streets, and always the alluring smell of blood. A vampire can never escape that. But the city also held the smell of the country side. There too many scents of flowers, animals and plants. The noise pierced my ears, cities were so loud, especially this one, everyone was either chatting to the person next to them, on a mobile phone, almost shouting through their receivers just to be heard by the person on the other end. And even in the night, the streets were so bright.

"Please tell me we aren't staying here." I grumbled and Jane smirked, a snigger falling from her lips.

"Don't worry brother. We're leaving as soon as we find a car."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Birmingham, it's a smaller airport compared to London, but its closer to where we heading." She looked up at me and I sent her a look that said, and that is? "We're going to the Southwest, Somerset, into the heart of the countryside. The humans live in a small village. It won't be too hard to get to them."

"Whatever." A small irritated growl slipped and I stomped towards a tall building that I guess was a car park. Jane followed by my side, not saying anything, knowing that she probably shouldn't push any more of my buttons. Jane and I got into a lift to get to the top and probably the quietest part of the building. I gently pushed the button, but really I wanted to punch the damm thing. I didn't want to be here, I was better than this. I should be after the stupid vampire that caused this.

"Alec. I know you're upset." I growled again, "Exactly. Please just calm down, it's not that bad, and it could be worse." I kept silent. I knew she was right, but I was still too upset to answer. The lift doors opened and I stepped out, looking around the space for any car. The Aston Martin AMV10 in the corner seemed like it had been put there by fate. It sat alone, the other cars at least two spaces away from it, almost afraid to even be near the beautiful machine for fear of damaging it. Okay, so the Brits were good for one thing, they did make some gorgeous cars.

"I drive." I said quickly and Jane groaned, causing a smile to slowly turn on my face. I opened the hood of the car, recalling the countless times I had broken into cars like this, tweaked a couple of switches and wires, and disabled the locks and alarms. Jane then hopped in the passenger seat and fiddled with more wires to start the engine. I listened to the satisfying roar and excitedly slid into the seat, enjoying the soft fabric by running her fingers along the seats. My hands took the steering wheel and flicked the gear box into reverse, expertly providing a three point turn and sped out the car park.

The human's house was in a quiet little cul-de-sac, houses all lined up neatly and orderly along the long road, surrounded by similarly neat looking trees. Obviously this was what was classed as a "safe" area, a place where crime was low, meaning murder was almost something of myth here. The humans would be none the wiser. Nobody would suspect death or murder to happen in a place like this. But in some way that made it trickier. We would have to be extra sneaky, really make it look like an accident and not a murder. Everything would have to be destroyed. No evidence can be left behind for any kind of law enforcement to track us. But that always made it so much more fun, more interesting, that there was always the thrill that we could be caught. It pricked at the back of my neck and I quickly ran a hand through my hair. Maybe Aro was right to choose Jane and me. We were the best after all.

"How many is there?" I asked Jane who was crouching on the trees by my side.

"A male, twenty three, free lance photographer, so no one will suspect any work enemies since he runs his own business by himself. And a female, twenty two, unemployed, so again no work suspects, although she has been seen with many people, friends possibly. We could have a problem there, but nothing we can't handle. If we use a fire to destroy the house, it can be easily made out to be an accident. There's also their baby, thirteen months," A baby? My head tilted slightly with new curiosity, but I quickly shrugged it off. Oh well, a meal each for Jane and I and then a snack. I could go for a snack, I mused. "Take out the parents then the baby," She looked down at me from her higher branch, and then cheekily ruffled my hair, a huge grin on her face. I scowled at her and Jane giggled, the sound of bells bouncing against the trees, "Sound good brother?"

"Deal, let's go." We both hopped down and glided towards the house, our cloak's dark hood pulled up, illuminating our pale faces in the crisp, starlit night. I only hoped that Jane's red eyes and my black eyes weren't as noticeable as our skin. Jane would be able to hide them by pretending to cry, I guess I would have to just dip my head. I refused to wear scratchy, irritating, human contact lenses. I had seen Heidi wearing them, and the blue contacts always made her eyes violet. Beautiful, but still not exactly a human eye colour, good for fishing though. "Are we using the normal routine?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"The normal routine," Jane agreed. The house drew closer and the sounds of the sleeping humans in the opposite houses filled my ears, snores echoing in them, making their slow, venerable heart beats more tempting. I took a deep breath and the smells of the human's blood pulsing through their breakable bodies made my mouth water, venom pooling in my mouth and I swallowed it quickly. I needed to keep a clear head, so I hissed quietly and gently shook my head. I hadn't fed in weeks, and my throat felt like it was on fire, the flames licking at it with each unneeded breath I took. But I had to focus. This was a mission, an important one, even if it was rather dull, it had to be taken seriously. And it did open up an opportunity to drink some blood, God knows I needed it.

I kept watch around the neighbourhood, keeping an eye out for citizens, while Jane knocked gently on the wooden frame. There was some rustling in the house, a TV spoke in the background while a baby gurgled, grumbling softly. A male voice cooed and the baby let out a soft sigh as he hummed a quiet tune. I listened more closely to the tune as I noticed its familiarity. It was that silly little lullaby, "twinkle, twinkle little star". A pang of jealousy hit me. I knew had heard that song from my childhood, but I had no memory of my mother or father singing it to me, though I doubted my father would have. Why did this child get lullabies to sleep when Jane and I appeared not to have? I frowned, mentally claiming the baby as mine. I needed that kill if only for my own pride to be maintained. A feminine voice inside the house said, "I'll get that," her light footsteps quietly hitting the house floors, and while I smirked at her stupidity, Jane did her best to look sad and scared, making her eyes seem bigger, her nose scrunched slightly and her bottom lip quivered in a pout. We quickly put down our hoods before they saw us, making our paleness less noticeable. The door slowly opened and a dark brown haired women with jade coloured eyes peeked out. In the outside light I could make out more of her features. She has a small pixie shaped face, a thin narrow nose, her shoulder length curled hair was almost a dark burgundy in the light, and her jade eyes glowed like cat's eyes.

"Do you know what time it is? I have a," She snapped, and then her eyes widened a little as she saw us, ". . . oh," She opened the door wider, showing me more of the house. She was wearing a baby blue, short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black flats. Her outfit showed off her slim body, but it looked mature enough that anyone with a good eye could tell she had bared a child. The frown she had held softened into a small, but still cautious smile. "Are you okay?" Jane put a hand to her eyes, rubbing them gently as if she were crying, sniffing quietly.

"My brother and I are lost. And we were wondering if we could use your phone to call our parents. Please, I'm scared." I took one of her hands, making myself look like the worried brother who was comforting his sister, and once more, the woman's form softened, her smile taking up more space on her face, but there was always that cautious gleam in her eyes and I could tell she was still suspicious. It was coming close to ten at night, and not many human's would receive a friendly visit this late at night unless it was arranged, and it wasn't often that two young teenagers turn up on the doorstep asking to use a phone, when many carry a mobile.

"Umm," The woman hesitated and looked back into the room, her back to us. Her hand brushed her hair to the side over her shoulder, and I noticed on the inside of her wrist a small tattoo of a growing flower, small pink and white petals forming under the green leaves almost resembling a budding hibiscus flower, and next to it written in Latin script was the name "Chloe." I frowned but quickly dismissed it. Whatever it was, it wasn't important. When she turned back, she smiled again and then opened the door further, allowing us to see more of the house. I could see the hallway, small and almost cramped compared to the large castle corridors, but it felt homely with the pale brown wall and pictures of family hanging from them. There were stairs that lead to the second story, and on the furthest wall to me was a door that led to what I assumed was the kitchen. Through a big archway to my left, I watched a tall, slim but well built man with sandy coloured blond hair bouncing a bundle in his arms, most likely the baby, while a late night news reporter spoke softly at an almost mute level on the TV. I looked back at the women as she sighed heavily. "Sure, do you know your family's home number?" Jane nodded and walked into the house after the women.

I followed Jane into the hall and she quickly smiled at me then tilted her head in a silent asking of "should we kill them now?" I frowned, shaking my head only slightly so she would notice. It wasn't the right time yet. Jane looked confused but didn't act, instead watching the woman shut the door behind us, and go and search for the phone, waiting for her to return. "Here's the phone sweetie, take your time." I saw Jane grimace at the woman's new nickname, but Jane smiled innocently up at the lady, slowly and deliberately took the phone, and starting to punch in a fake number in. As Jane worked the phone, pretending to be worried and upset to made up parents. I took a sniff of the room and my brow furrowed at an intoxicating smell, fruity but not too strong, it was light and sweet, and I instantly took another deeper breath to catch more of it. Stop it! Concentrate damm it! I cleared my head by shaking it slightly. I had to concentrate, had to get this right, but now that irritating scent was in my head, and I cringed. The lady saw me and put a hand on my shoulder, I suppressed another cringe at her warm touch. "Are you alright? You've been rather quiet."

"I'm fine. Thank you, for helping me and my sister." I said as politely as possible, and she showed a pearly smile, her green eyes giving off an unusual glow as they darkened slightly. In the background I noticed the guy put the baby in the bassinette, a smile sparkling on his face as he watched it for a few seconds. As he stood up straight, his face turned blank, stern and he walked to the lady, wrapping his arm around her waist, and she leaned against him, love burning in her eyes as she looked adoringly up at him. Well, at least they would die together I guess. He nodded his head slightly at me and I returned it.

Jane gave me another look, mumbling into the phone about where we were, and I let a small smirk on my face show, making her own grow. This was it. It was time for the hunt. They were together, looking so stupidly relaxed and vulnerable, so now the humans die, time for me to feed. That odd scent was already getting too much. It was driving me crazy, causing my throat to burn a thousand degrees. I needed their blood, at least to only stop the burning. Jane put the phone down on a small table and faced the humans, slowly prowling to my side, watching them intently like a cat stalking a mouse.

"Did you get hold of your parents?" The woman asked her, a small frown on her face as she watched my sister's dominating predatory movements. I noticed the guy's arm tighten around her waist, the muscles flexing in his arm, the vain growing full of that delicious red liquid, and I slowly, discreetly, licked my lips.

"Yes," Jane said flatly, then she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "And no." She almost seemed to be teasing them, and I smirked in my own amusement. The guy made a confused face and then glared at both of us, edging the woman behind him, shielding her from us. I saw her quick glances to the bassinette, and only smiled more at her terror as it drifted to me in waves for my own delight.

"What's going on?" The man asked aggressively, scowling at us with dark brown eyes. "You kids are in my house, so either leave or I'm calling the police."

"Kids!" Jane snarled, looking away quickly after almost like a sulking child, but then took a breath and faced him with a cold, blank stare that would send a shudder down anyone's spine. "We are not children. And the police can't help you. We know what you saw, and we're here to sort it. You know too much about our kind, too much for humans. You have to be dealt with."

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"But we know, and that's all that matters." There was a tense pause, and then the woman let out a strained whisper.

"What are you?" Her brow was knotted and her eyes kept flickering to the baby, but when Jane caught her eyes, she held them, like a snake hold the eyes of its prey, waiting for the deadly strike, the vicious blow, the life changing moment that determines the life of that animal, survival of the fittest. But there was no chance with this rabbit. This rabbit was already caught, and the worst part, the silly rabbit had invited the snake into it home without even realising it.

"We're your worst fate, your nightmares," Jane smirked, "especially with your little kid." Both their eyes flicked to the baby. "It really is a shame for a kid to be charged so young. But Junior is going to be a tasty snack." The guy's upper lips curled in a human snarl, and the woman gasped out a soft "no", a single tear falling down her cheek. Jane laughed coldly. "We're what our kind likes to call, the upholders of the vampire law, and the royalty. And we know that you saw one of our kind. That cannot be allowed to continue, so we have been sent to dispose of the problem, i.e. you two." The woman whimpered, tearing her gaze away from Jane's and hid her face against the guy's back.

"So it's true then," he asked, "vampires are real?" Jane and I nodded together.

"Quite real," She smirked, "And it is against vampire law for any humans to know about us, you have been sentenced to death." The human's eyes grew, small gasps escaping their parted lips, and another tear fell from the women's cheek.

"But it was an accident." The lady protested, "We didn't plan on seeing one. It just happened. Surely you can't blame us for an accident?

"That's not our problem." Jane said flatly, her voice uncaring but I could sense that she was enjoying watching the pair squirm. "Whether it was an accident or not doesn't matter. You know about us, and that's all that matters. The vampire you saw is also being dealt with. Our master's have spoken, the sentence is final." She tilted her head towards me. "Alec," I turned to her with a small smile, and Jane grinned, "Dinner time." She teased them, and I heard the silent prayer from the woman and met the guy's glaring eyes. One last nod at Jane and then she was gone, releasing her crouch and flying at the guy, smashing him against a wall, her lips to his neck as she fed. She always did like to torture men, since they were the ones that truly decided to burn us at the stake, they were the only ones with the real authority back then. I held a little respect for the guy though, he didn't make a sound.

I copied Jane and grabbed the woman just before she screamed, snarling furiously at her with my upper lip curled. She gasped quickly as her head rocked back and hit solid wall. I stared down at her for half a second, watching the blood pump furiously in her neck, then desperately bit down on her neck, moaning quietly as the precious liquid burst onto my taste buds and slid slowly down my throat, only slightly easing my burning throat, cooling it. The woman was also silent, except for one last word that escaped as I gulped down the last drop of life giving blood, "Chloe." I dropped her body, my arms tense and my hands in claws where I had been holding her, and I breathed deeply as I enjoyed the energizing feeling blood gave me. Jane had already finished her meal and dragged him to mine.

"What now?" She asked, and then looked over my shoulder. "We need to deal with the kid?" She began stalking towards it but I quickly lift my arm, blocking her way.

"It's mine," I said plainly, "you start breaking things to start the fire." She nodded obediently and began her work, flitting into the kitchen and I heard a snap of breaking wood. And as I listened, a small, slow thudding of a heartbeat caught my attention. My gaze slowly turned to the bassinette holding my baby, and I found myself being drawn closer to it, approaching it cautiously. The scent surrounded the child, and I took more deep breathes, the faint tang of something wonderful causing my recently quenched throat to send off angry burns again. The baby was humming to itself, occasionally letting lose a long howl, its arms flapping about at its sides. I stepped around the bassinette carefully. I didn't want to startle it and I frowned at the human child.

I knew the baby was a girl, her clothes and features made that obvious. She was small, tiny even, and looked completely fragile as her china white skin glowed in the dim light. If it wasn't for her coloured eyes, I would have thought she was an immortal child. She was beautiful enough to be one, with already long growing, silky looking light brown hair that reached just below her face that curled in and out at the ends, and had shinning silver eyes. Not the dull grey colour, but actually silver. They were incredible. Her face was still babyish, but she looked sweet and angelic, the white bed clothes she was wearing making her look cherub or fairy like.

It was . . . weird. After all my opinions on how humans were stupid, annoying, and how overall apart from their blood, they disgusted me, I could feel myself become more and more intrigued by this baby girl, my opinions and attitudes slipping away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She like was a new toy or puzzle that I had to investigate and figure out. She captivated me instantly without my resistance, and as if she knew it, she smiled, showing off small delicately crafted milk teeth that shined like pearls. The simple action made her face light up and I felt myself relax, forcing back my own smile and closing my eyes tightly for a second until I couldn't stand it any longer and I stared at her again.

But as I took a breath, her scent filled me and I had to hold myself back, my hands balling into fists at my sides. It was gorgeous! Even more so up close. Cherries and apples, I was sure, it called out to me in her blood, whispering to me, singing to me to drink it, tempting me to at least just try it. I clamped my jaw shut as my earlier feed was forgotten, my throat roaring and burning as if the sun lay directly within it. Yet at the same time, something stopped me. I still wanted to taste the blood, but my mind was too interested by how this child would grow up, who she would become, what kind of personality she would have, and how she would look in the future for me to actually take her life.

"Alec, are you done yet?" Jane snapped me out of the trance but I continued to stare into the girl's eyes. So silver, I mused as I tilted my head slightly. The girl had been staring at me, but now it giggled like only a baby would, the tiny bell like sound echoing beautifully in my ears, and she lifted her arms a little, clenching her fists in a grabbing motion. She wants to get up. She wants me to hold her. I don't know how I knew it, I just did, and although I wanted to drain her unique blood, strangely I wanted to hold her more. Very carefully, I reached in and wrapped my hands underneath her back, then moved one hand under her head to support it as I brought her closer, I didn't know if she was old enough yet to support her head, and I held her tenderly to my chest. "Alec, what the hell is taking . . ." Jane flitted to my side and gasped, "Oh my God! Alec what is going on, why are you holding _it_?" She let loose an angry growl. "You're supposed to kill the thing!"

"I can't Jane, I just can't. Something's telling me that I shouldn't kill her."

"Her!" Jane screeched. The girl smiled happily in my arms, completely ignoring my cold skin and sister's loud angry voice as her head nuzzled under my chin, her soft hair brushing against me. Jane glared at the child, a jealous glint in her eyes.

"If you can't, I will." Jane reached for the baby and I snarled, hugging the baby to me, causing Jane to back away from me and she looked at me with a shocked and horrified expression. I heard a whimper and glanced down, trying to watch Jane too for another attack. I saw the girl's bottom lip tremble and her eyes narrow as they glistened. Oh no, she was going to cry. I sighed and rocked her gently, blowing air softly between my teeth and lips in a hushing noise. "Alec," Jane said slowly, "you're my brother, I care about you. You have never acted that way to me before, and I'm a little concerned. Explain to me what the hell is going on, right now!" Her voice was vicious, venom in every word, directed at both me and the baby. I paused, and then turned my head to watch my sister. She glared at me, though her eyes told me that she was not only angry, but worried too.

"She's my singer. She's mine. This is the first time this has happened to me." Jane sighed and rolled her eyes as if she now understood and thought I was over exaggerating the whole thing.

"So, kill her. That's what most vampires do, unless you're Edward Cullen of course. What a loser!" She snickered and I bit back a growl. Jane had no right telling me what to do, how to act. This kid belonged to me now, and if I didn't decide to kill her, she couldn't stop me. Jane stared at me for a long time, waiting for me to make a move but I remained still. She huffed, throwing her arms up. "Fine, don't kill the thing. But Aro is going to flip. And you know if you don't do it now, he'll do it later." That thought made me sick to my stomach. There was no way I was going to let Aro touch my singer so that he could steal her blood from me. Yet I didn't want to be the one to take her blood. I was my singer's death either way. I either kill her now, or may be forced to do it later since I wouldn't let anyone else do it. If only there was another way! I wanted her live, but I guess fate had other plans. If only I had been able to know this girl better, understand her and watch her grow. I didn't know anything about her. Well, maybe one thing. The woman I had killed said "Chloe," before she died. And she had had the name tattooed on her, and you don't get a name tattooed on you unless it's someone special. Was that this girl's name? It could be. Well, better get this over with. Better sooner rather than later, right?

I brought the girl closer to me and kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent, burning the smell into my mind, knowing I would never find a better scent or a more mouth watering blood in my lifetime. The baby mumbled and I whispered gently in her ear. "I'm sorry Chloe, it was nice meeting you." My throat burnt more than ever as it awaited the spiked blood. It was so close, only covered by a thin and soft layer of skin, so easy to obtain.

Then the strangest thing happened. The girl, Chloe, put her hand on my cheek and her eyes clouded over like they had been taken by a fog. Then everything went white, misty white, a low level fog trailing at my ankles. Horror, fear and sheer terror gripped me. I opened my mouth, shouting out into the white. But either I couldn't hear myself, or I couldn't speak, because no sound passed through my lips. I couldn't feel my body. It was strange to think that way. I knew it was there, but I couldn't feel it was there. I felt no cold, no warmth, and no tingling sensation that indicated that I was touching or feeling something even though I knew my body was in that small room holding Chloe. All my eyes saw were white and mist, and my mouth was too dry to taste anything, not even the air around me. I knew what this was. This was mine, my gift. And I was experiencing it. I stopped all my actions, keeping statue still.

I was feeling my gift. My gift! That was impossible. I can't use my gift on myself. Which could only mean one thing, someone else had done it. And I had a feeling that it wasn't just anyone. I remembered the cloudy look in Chloe's eyes when she touched my cheek. She did this! Chloe had stolen my gift. Was that even possible, for a human child of such a young age to have that much power? New emotions overpowered me. I felt relief, happiness, joy and hope. This child may be human, but if it may have a strong gift, Aro will not waste it. The fog receded and Chloe returned to my eyes, filling them beautifully, her tinkling giggles ringing in my ears. I smiled, holding her tighter as she yawned, making a cute squeaky sound.

"Alec, what happened? Are you ok?" Jane asked quickly, obviously noticing that I hadn't created the fog, since she knew I couldn't use it on myself, and that I wouldn't unless there was for a reason for it. Carefully she approached my side, still glaring at my singer.

"Jane?"

"Yes?" She said quietly and I watched Chloe's long eyelashes flutter, landing softly on her pale cheeks.

"Burn the place down. We're going home." I said coldly, though a smile was on my face, and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're really taking the baby? Bringing a human into the Volturi? Alec the only time humans ever come into the Volturi is dinnertime! This is stupid! You could be killed for this. You could kill us both for this! You're disobeying orders!" Jane sighed, and then slowly emphasised, "Aro wanted her dead!" I didn't retaliate, I simply smiled.

"Don't worry sister. I know what I'm doing. Burn the house, I'll meet you outside." She huffed, and then added a snarl and hisses at the end as she began sniffing for the bitter smell of alcohol. When she found some, she began throwing it around the place, smashing the bottles against the walls as she growled, letting out her anger and irritation. I walked outside and then thought of something, dashed inside again quickly for the blanket that had been wrapped around Chloe, it would protect her against my cold skin, and grabbed the toy in her bassinette, a small white fluffy rabbit, and then flitted out again. I wrapped Chloe quickly, handing the toy to her, and she immediately snuggled in, yawning with a small squeak again, her thick eyelashes lying delicately on her cheeks. Jane appeared at the house's entrance, scoffed when she saw me and lit a match, throwing it into the house where it was instantly consumed by flames.

"Let's go." Jane said bitterly, her glare unhidden and I followed her back to the car, unable to keep the smile off my face as Chloe fell asleep in my arms, her tiny hands holding tightly onto my shirt's collar. She sighed and a small smile appeared, and mine grew. There was no way I could kill her now. Not when she was so peaceful around me. But Jane still kept scowling at me, her eyes filled with envy, hatred, and anger for Chloe. I hoped that this wouldn't grow in her. I wouldn't want her to make me choose between my new charm and my sister. As much as I loved my kin, and as selfish as it sounds, I would be able to. This girl was already too important to me, but Jane had been there for hundreds of years, always by my side, yet I knew I could have that with Chloe too. I could wait until she was older and change her, and then she would forever be my interest. That was if Aro would let me.

"I'm driving this time, get in." Jane muttered, but her mood couldn't spoil mine. I walked slowly to the passenger side, and Jane growled before I got in. "Just keep the kid away from me. I wouldn't want to kill precious singer would I." She said sarcastically, baring her teeth at Chloe, and I bared mine, reminding her that not only was this kid mine, but I was the stronger twin. If Jane wants Chloe, she would have to go through me first. Jane made a hurt face again, and I immediately felt terrible. What was I doing? Jane was my sister, had been there with me in the bad times and good, how could I choose between my sister and a kid that I just found? I sighed, hanging my head slightly, my hair falling onto Chloe, her hair blending with mine.

"Jane," Her eyes met mine, "I'm sorry." Her eyes rolled, but she made no mocking sound.

"Just get in the car." She whispered quietly then disappeared as she fell into the seat.

My guilt consumed me. In the car ride home, Chloe slept happily in my lap as Jane stared out to the road, her hands tense on the wheel, the car's engine gently purring, but my personal guilt surrounded me. Looking down at Chloe, the same thing kept flicking into my head. One minute I could be gazing at her cherub face, thinking about how she was going to grow up with me, I would become her best friend, maybe be seen as her brother, and always protect her and keep her safe, and then it would consume me again. Wriggling inside me like a snake, its poison making a nasty bitter feeling grow inside me. I had killed her mother, her family were dead because of Jane and I, and Aro's decision. She was just like Jane and I now, orphaned, abandoned. She had involuntary left her human world behind, was being cared for by a vampire, and now her life hanged in the balance. But unlike Jane and I, she didn't have a sister or brother to take care of her, to hold her hand when she was worried or scared. She could be killed and she wouldn't even know about it.

But that didn't have to happen to her. I wouldn't let it happen to her. I could be her Alec, as I was Jane's Alec, and I would protect her, keep her safe, and hold her hand in the future when she needed me to. She was mine, and I would save her, make sure she lived, despite whether my sister approved or not.

I had said before that I wanted something new, something exciting, something that interested me. Maybe Chloe was my reward if I could save her, an angel sent to me. She fascinated me completely, consumed my brain. I was already thinking about her future, and mine with hers. She would be beautiful, stunning, smart too I'll bet. She would be strong, brave and confident. Would have a harmonious angel's voice, and her laugh would send wonderful chills down my spine. She already had the eyes of a warrior and of an innocent child, cold as steel, beautiful as silver, soft as a cloud, but as strong as titanium. She would have to be strong if she was going to survive the Volturi. But until she could be all those things, I'll watch out for her, keep her safe from people who may harm her. I sighed, moving Chloe gently in my arms until her head was tucked under my chin. I bent my head and lightly kissed her warm cheek. The feeling of her hot skin on mine was magnificent.

"You're with me now. And don't worry, I'll take care of you, just you wait. You're my angel." I began to hum the song her father had been singing, twinkle, twinkle little star, and Chloe grumbled, snuggling closer as she held the toy rabbit tightly in one of her small hands. Jane frowned at us, but I could tell it was a confused concerned one and not an angry frown this time. And I smiled, filled with strange hope as Jane and I sped back to Italy, and Volterra.

Getting Chloe onto the plane was difficult. But somehow we managed to arrange for Chloe to be added onto my passport, with the story that we were flying out to see our relatives. Chloe slept the whole way through customs and security. On the plane she did finally wake, yawning loudly again with her squeak, making me chuckle. I entertained her by using her toy as a puppet, and with the few toys I had bought her at the airport. The air hostess brought her a bottle that I thought smelt disgusting, but Chloe seemed to like it. I knew she would be hungry later, but for now, this would do. Jane had bought her a new outfit which surprised me, muttering something like "she can't stay in her sleeping clothes all day, and she has to look presentable for the leaders." Maybe she did just want to do it for the leaders, but I saw the glint in her eyes, and a small part of me knew that she was doing this for me, her anger fading. And as I played with Chloe, I could see Jane's hatred for her fading too. So Chloe was now wearing a sweet rose pink and white summer dress with a small pink ribbon tied in a bow around her middle that Jane had dressed her in. It would be perfect for the Italian heat, and it was smart enough to be seen by the leaders. I huffed as Chloe looked up at me, patting my cheek. Now all I had to do was get the Volturi leaders to let her live.

"What is this treason!" Caius yelled as soon as I entered the throne room. Gossip of Chloe had travelled quickly in the castle, and it was only natural that the three leaders would know. Jane stood next to me, but as far enough as she could get away with, head always tilted away from me, like she was ashamed to be with me. I couldn't believe her, I had always been there for her, always stood proud and tall, no matter what she had done. Whether it was the guard she had killed in her newborn years after he had bragged that she was just a stupid little girl, and couldn't do any real damage, he had been very wrong. Or all the pranks we had pulled in our time, and then punishments Aro had given us. I had always been with her, holding her hand protectively. And now she couldn't even look at me.

Aro flitted to the middle of the room and held out his hand, Jane immediately took it. Chloe was now awake, watching the three leaders and the guards at the sides of the room, and wriggled in my arms as I hushed her, hoping she would understand she needed to keep quiet. She was getting seriously good at reading my mind. She settled in my arms, big grey eyes staring up at me blankly and I nodded gently at her, wishing I could smile, but I didn't want the Elders to know how much I adored her. I'll keep that a secret for as long as I could, I didn't think it will be long though, not with Aro's mind reading and Marcus' ability to sense the ties of relationships.

"Alec?" Aro said firmly and I looked up at him. Jane stood by his side, her head hung and her eyes never meeting mine. "Your hand, now!" I took a careful step forward, moving Chloe in my arms so that she leaned against my chest but was supported by one arm, and only let mine and Aro's fingertips touch. All the images from the mission flashed before me as Aro searched my mind, Jane and I planning on the plane, my irritation of the mission, and in the tree outside the neighbourhood. Getting into the house, the feast, he lingered on when the woman had called out Chloe's name, then to when I first saw her, and when she touched my cheek. Aro came out of my thoughts with an "Oh", and he turned to face Marcus. "What say you, to their relationship, brother?" Marcus sighed heavily, his eyes lazily meeting Aro's.

"He has many strong feelings for her, many that he will not understand until later in her life. But she has little for him," My brow furrowed and my stomach lurched, a sickly feeling resting in it. Chloe didn't like me? But she had seemed so happy with me on the journey home. Giggling and smiling, sleeping in my arms, cuddling up to me. And she seemed relaxed now, staring up at me, her big silver eyes holding mine. "But she is young. Her feelings will grow, in time." Relief washed through me and I hid the smile of satisfaction, my stomach settling as I watched Chloe. She smiled happily, mumbling quietly.

"Is that all?" Aro's tone seemed to demand more information from Marcus, and Marcus sighed again.

"I cannot tell the future, brother. I only know how relationships tie people. I can only guess how a relationship will develop. Many factors will alter how it will all end. Determining the future is something that one Alice Cullen specializes in." Jane hissed softly. Aro nodded his head, acknowledging Marcus, who then returned to staring into space. Aro's gaze rested on mine then, his fingers arching under his chin.

"And you believe she has a gift, this baby, Chloe?" He used her name. He doesn't often do that for humans. Could this be my chance? Is he interested enough? I dipped my head respectfully, avoiding his eye contact.

"I do believe that, master. I experienced my own power, something that has never happened before. But Chloe put her hand on my cheek and then her eyes went cloudy. It's her. It has to be." Aro put a hand over his chin, rubbing it methodically as he thought. While I waited I looked over at Caius, the argumentative one, thinking that if I had to convince anyone, it would have to be him. But I saw that even he looked intrigued by the idea of a human baby having such a powerful gift.

"If it is true, that she used your power, I would like to test her again, with another power." I frowned as he snapped his fingers. "Jane, Renata, Afton." The three of them stood in a line facing me. Automatically I began trying to shield Chloe from them and she tucked her head under my chin, hiding her face against my shoulder. "Give the baby to Jane, let us see if she can use Jane's gift." I could already feel my arms tensing around Chloe. Jane and I took small steps forward, meeting halfway. Jane didn't once meet my eyes. She held her arms outstretched, but I hesitated and she looked up finally to glare at me, but then her expression softened when our eyes met. I knew she could tell how worried I was.

"Come on Alec, they're waiting. I'm not going to hurt her, and the sooner this is done, the sooner we can go." Again I hesitated, and then slowly, slid Chloe into Jane's arms. Jane held her perfectly, supporting her head and body, even rocking her gently, though her face was emotionless, only a small frown showing. But Chloe was wriggling away from her, whimpering and howling, reaching for me. Her eyes narrowed and I knew it was only a matter of time before she started crying. Her arms whipped up and smacked Jane's neck. Chloe wailed again and I considered taking her back, but then Jane fell to the ground, arms tense and holding Chloe tightly as she screamed. Chloe howled again and Jane let another scream loose. Quickly I took Chloe on with one, the other holding my sister up, and I hushed them both. Chloe settled quickly, her face staying blank but her eyes searched over mine curiously as she reached out and caught a strand of my hair from my fringe. Slowly, Jane straightened herself and her pain left, one of her arms clutching her side, and the other held my arm. "What . . . the hell . . . happened?" Jane asked between pants. Aro laughed and clapped his hands, mine and Jane's head instantly snapping up to see him.

"Extraordinary." He whispered, "I wonder if she can use them on others, from further distances." His hand went to his chin again. "Alec, she seems to respond to you. Tell the girl to use Jane's gift on Afton." I didn't meet Afton's eye, but I saw his body tense. I didn't want to ask Chloe that, she shouldn't have to be hurting anyone. But Aro wouldn't stop until he found out. I looked down at Chloe. She was wriggling a lot more than before, and after the long journey she must be getting really hungry, she hadn't eaten since I didn't know what she could eat. She was restless, and kept grumbling to herself, pulling on my shirt and frowning, trying to get my attention. And for a moment, as I looked into her silver eyes, I did regret taking her from her home. I shook my head. No, she would be safe here and will be cared for, maybe more than her human family, once I learn how to take care of her that is. Already Aro was captivated by Chloe as I was. I bent my head closer to her, my hair falling down to her from my fringe, and she giggled babyishly as she played with it.

"Chloe," She looked at me but her hands continued to tug gently on my hair, like she was amused by it but didn't want to hurt me, and I hid my smile. "I need you to do something." I moved her in my arms so that she was looking out to the room while still being supported. "What you just did to Jane," I pointed to Jane, and then moved my hand to point at Afton, "I need you to do that to Afton." Chloe grumbled, her arms flailing as she turned a little to hide her tiny face. She looked up at me with a frown and I started to think she wasn't going to do it. "Please Chloe, I don't want you to do this, but you have to. Afton will be fine, I promise." I whispered to her, but she just grumbled again and let out a whine.

"Hey maybe the kid just hasn't done this before," Afton laughed nervously to himself, "she may be too young to understand." Chloe's silver eyes slowly moved to the sound of Afton's voice and met his gaze. The second she caught them, he fell, clutching his head and sides, grunting as he bared his teeth, his eyes closed tightly.

"Chloe, you can stop now." I whispered and her little eyelids fluttered before she turned back to me with a tiny smile. I didn't hide this time, trying to act serious and macho in front of the leaders and guard. I smiled down at her brightly, rocking her gently, making her light, bubbly baby giggles sing again.

"Extraordinary." Aro exclaimed once more, and I held Chloe close again. "Now see if she can use Renata's gift." I grimaced against Chloe's head, taking deep breaths of her scent from her hair, my throat burning but it defiantly distracted me from my worry. Renata's power was to create a physical shield, an unbreakable force field to physical gifts. There was no way you would be able to test that unless Aro wanted someone to attack Chloe afterward.

"Chloe will get hurt." I growled quietly.

"The child won't get hurt. Renata will hold the child, and then you will take her back. Afton will then use his gift and if the child hasn't taken Renata's gift, you will move out of the way." He made it sound so simple, so innocent. But I didn't want Chloe doing anything that could hurt her. On the other hand, if I didn't get Chloe to do this, Aro could get bored and kill her, and I defiantly didn't want that. I let out a small sigh and begin whispering to Chloe again.

"I'm sorry for making you do this Chloe, but I need you to take Renata's gift," I pointed to the slim, tall blond haired guard, "And then Afton is going to use his gift on us. If you can take Renata's gift, you will be able to protect us. Do you understand?" Chloe stared back at me, not making any sound of recognition, but alternatively, didn't seem to be protesting. Renata flitted to me, smiled shyly and carefully took Chloe from me. Chloe didn't grumble, didn't cry and didn't look like she was about to cry, she just stared at me from Renata's arms, a small frown on her features. Then she lifted her arms, putting one hand on Renata's neck and the other pointed to me, her hand making the grabbing motion. When Renata didn't respond, Chloe whined and patted her neck. After it was clear that I wasn't going to take her, Chloe looked up at Renata, putting both hands on her neck. Renata smiled at Chloe, saying quietly "Hello beautiful baby," and Chloe giggled, making my smile grow as relief washed over me like a cooling sea's wave. For some time Renata played with my little miracle, and Chloe lapped it up like a cat with milk. Chloe even turned to Jane and reached for her with a smile, the person whose arms she had previously been crying in. Afton seemed jealous that he hadn't had a chance to see her yet, and the other guards in the hall all looked like they were feeling the same.

"Renata," Aro said quietly and her head slowly turned away from Chloe to look at him, "has she taken you're gift?"

"I don't know master. I didn't feel anything." Aro hand clapped together quietly, almost silently.

"Then . . . we'll just have to test it." I cringed as images of Chloe being hurt infected my mind and felt Jane's hand slip into mine. I looked over at her and she showed a small smile, an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," She mouthed and I allowed a small smile to be returned to her, and then Jane and I were looking back at Chloe, almost like parents waiting for their child to be returned to them. Renata whispered something to Chloe, smiling at her, and then Chloe was reaching for me again, her arms stretching as she hummed. I grinned at her and flitted to Renata, snatching Chloe from her and she giggled happily. Everyone was watching us, but I ignored them, holding Chloe to me, feeling the same odd sensation of emotion again.

"Did you get it?" I whispered to her, but she kept silent, her small fairy face staring charmingly back at me. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Again she stared back like I had spoken a different language. But she was from England, and I was speaking English. I didn't even know if she was at the age to be learning to speak. I leaned away from Chloe and met the gaze of Afton standing opposite me. Chloe looked up at me then her gaze met Afton's too. "Ok, let's get this over with." I mumbled and Afton sighed.

"Ready little dude?" I nodded at him and he shrugged. His right hand shimmered as a heat haze shimmered around it, and then a small ember sparked in his palm, growing into an apple sized fire ball. The middle of the fire ball burned the colour of deep orange, and the flames around the ball danced in a buzzing blue. The two colours mixed together in a dark red like explosion as the colour licked at each other's edges. The fire didn't touch his skin, it slid over it as if levitating just above his skin's surface, wrapping around his hand like a fiery caress. It was mesmerising to watch the fire in his hand, but I knew that if the fire did touch any of us, there would be no going back, it would cause a permanent damage to any vampire. The gift was defiantly a mark from Afton's past. As a human, Afton had been a major pyromaniac. Afton lifted his hand, threw the ball in the air and caught it neatly again like a baseball. "Here goes nothing." He swung his arm and sent the fireball flying towards Chloe and me.

I waited painfully for Chloe to do something, for the shield to work and stop the ball. Everything went in slow motion. Chloe was giggling, clapping her hands as she watched the glowing ball, and my arms tightened around her, ready to dash out of the way if it got too close. The ball was getting closer, inches away from us, and I could feel the heat it emitted. My muscles bunched but just as I was about to run, the ball hit an invisible wall, a flash of purple light combined with the flame's bright colours at the impact. I felt Chloe lean back into me when it hit her shield then relax as the ball was sent flying up into the hall's ceiling, a big black patch being left where it had landed. Chloe kept clapping and giggling, tugging on my shirt and pointing to the ceiling. I laughed at her and she turned to me, tucking her neck under my chin and snuggled against me. She really was my little miracle.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Aro chuckled and watched me intently. "Alec, the child may stay. She is obviously something special." My grin grew as I looked down at the little angel I held. "But I have conditions." The smile faded. Of course he did, Aro always did.

"Yes master?"

"One, she will grow up here, never leave unless supervised until she is fifteen, the same age as you and Jane," Jane's head snapped up when she realised this involved her too, "on her birthday, she will decide whether she will become a vampire and therefore when she will become one, or if she chooses not to be one of us."

"What if she chooses not to be?" The words escaped before I could stop them. I knew the answer, why did I want it said aloud. No human can know about us and be allowed to live. It was the one rule that was always enforced, always held. Sure Bella Cullen's sentence was postponed, but she was still given one. There was no other option, either the human became a vampire, or said human was killed. Aro sighed, his eyes mixing with an emotion that closely resembled sadness, and he flitted to me, looking down at Chloe. His hand reached out and he softly stroked his thumb across her head. Chloe frowned but didn't pull away.

"Then we will no choice but to kill her, though it would be a shame." My body froze and unconsciously I leaned back, Aro's hand falling off Chloe's head, moving her in my arms so that her head was buried in the crook of my neck. "Hopefully it won't come to that, Alec. Second condition, if she chooses to become a vampire, Jane and yourself will become her mentors. You will have to teach her the rules, control her with her blood lust, and help her learn to control her power. The two of you will have to decide on shifts when the time comes for missions. One of you will have to stay here with her, while the other completes the mission, and it can't always be Jane on missions and you staying. From now on, one of you two must always be with her, unless other arrangements had been agreed upon, but still someone whom you trust must always be with her. Understand?"

"Yes master." Jane and I said in unison.

"Lastly, the child, Chloe," I met his eyes again. "She will stay with us and the wives."

"What! No!" I shouted. Caius growled and Jane looked at me as if I had gone mental. "I don't want to leave her! I stay with Chloe, she's mine! She needs me, and I know she wants me. You can't take her away from me." Aro remained silent through my rant, keeping calm, his hands together as he flexed his fingers.

"Sulpicia and I will take her, she will become a Volturi daughter, will have a perfect education, 24/7 guard protection, anything she wants and desires, will be respected, and most importantly to you, will be that you may see her every day. Remember, she will be living here." I faltered, biting my lip gently. Chloe watched me, her silver eyes never leaving my red ones, and she patted my cheek, grumbling with a frown. I smiled at her and the same small smile was then mimicked onto her face. Aro's offer did sound good for her, and she would be taken care of. But would it be the best thing for her. I wonder if Aro would still be interested if I had my own requirements for my angel's welfare. My lips parted as I began to speak, but Caius cut in.

"I have conditions," He said icily, seeming to only just taken an interest in Chloe, and instead of looking up at him, I scowled at the floor. "She will be disciplined. She will go to bed when told, and stay in her room when we say, especially when we are feeding," reasonable, hopefully he was thinking about her safety and not just about her being out of the way, "and she will act politely and courteously towards us, the guards and especially guests that may meet her."

"I think that is sensible brother." Aro agreed. I wasn't too thrilled. I wanted Chloe to act like she wanted, be a free spirit, but of course living in the Volturi she would have to learn these things eventually, grow a false identity that she would use in front of special or important guests. Why not start from day one so that it may develop. "Alec, what say you?" I held in my huff and snarl, quickly thinking over my options, but I didn't really have any. Either I agree to their conditions and Chloe lives, or I don't, could try to escape I guess, but probably die trying, killing Chloe in the process, which I would never let happen.

"Fine, I agree, on conditions of my own."

"Continue Alec."

"Chloe stays with me, at least for her first month, while her room is being set up in the tower and she becomes settled. And I want to see her every day. I don't want her stopped if she wants to see me either. If she is crying in the night and wants me, I have to be allowed to see her. I want her to be treated like a real Volturi, not a human who lives here. I don't want guests to see her that way. If she treats them with respect, I want her to get it back." Aro smiled, and clapped his hands.

"Done, she will stay with you for a week, and then I will take her. She will see you every day, nine am to six pm unless other circumstances change this. Will be treated like a true Volturi, and will become the Volturi Princess. Anyone that offends her or tries to kill her will be sentenced. And lastly, at fifteen she will decide her future fate." Aro looked at Chloe as she turned to see him, her silver eyes taking in his face, and Aro whispered, "Mia figlia," my daughter in fluent Italian, then turned his back on Jane and I. "Now go. We have things to discuss. And also," Jane and I looked back at him, "Well done on your mission, everything was executed perfectly. The local law enforcement believes that a fire was started and destroyed everything before they got there. They have found the two bodies but they are two damaged to make out. They also believe that the child is dead too. I am very pleased with you two."

"Thank you master." Jane and I said, and then walked quickly through the double doors, closing them softly behind us. I began walking swiftly down the corridors, Chloe sitting up against my chest, eyes darting around as she took in the surroundings. I didn't run, I went slowly so that Chloe could look around and hopefully see this place as home. I wanted that. There was a flash and Jane started walking at my side, tugging on my arm trying to make me stop. I slowed and her hands dropped.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you, about taking care of a kid." Jane's head was hung, her dark blond hair that was no longer neatly tied up fell around her face.

"Yes." I said simply, turning down the corridor that led to mine and Jane's wing.

"Alec, you're not a dad. You can't look after a toddler, that's not you. You're a protective person but not maternal. You don't know the first thing about babies. Where are you going?" She said quickly and I held back a growl. I wanted to sit down and look after Chloe, spend some time with her, time I hadn't had yet.

"I going to my room, I want Chloe to eat something and then she has to sleep. She deserves that much after today." My pace slowed again when she didn't answer me immediately. I turned to face her with a frown, and saw her biting her lip.

"Can I . . . Can I come with you?" Now I was confused. Did Jane actually want to help?

"Why?" Jane shrugged.

"I don't know. I just . . . I guess I want to help. She's a part of your life now, and I want to be part of that too." Jane's small smile shined for Chloe, and Chloe hid her face against me with a giggle. "She's hungry. I can hear her stomach growling. I can get something if you want?" I kept my frown and Jane sighed. "Look, if she's going to be Aro's daughter, I should get along with her. I want to help her for you too. And I am her second bodyguard, and later I'll be her mentor, maybe she'll see me as a sister. So I think that I should get to know her. Please let me help." I huffed and walked back to her, meeting her smile. As I got closer, Chloe started reaching out for Jane and I carefully passed Chloe to her, who grinned blissfully. Chloe grumbled slightly, but Jane held her securely and softly cooed, and Chloe soon relaxed.

"Take her to my room. Sit with her until I get back. If she gets hurt,"

"She won't," Jane said, staring down at Chloe as she played with Jane's hair, "I won't let anything happen to her." A small smile crept from both Jane and I.

"I'm going to the shops very quickly for some stuff for her, I won't be too long. I'll ask Chelsea to come with me." Jane hummed in response and I realised what had happened as Chloe stared back at Jane. She had captivated Jane with her unique silver eyes, and Jane looked absolutely smitten. I kissed Jane's cheek, then Chloe's forehead, and sped through the corridors to Chelsea and Afton's room.

Going shopping with Chelsea had been a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. We dotted from shop to shop, people staring at us as Chelsea owed and swooned over the tiny clothes and tiny shoes, at the cuddly toys and baby books. I was growling impatiently to myself, gaining more looks. If we didn't hurry up I would never make it back to Chloe, and I missed her desperately. I could have got all the shopping done in less than an hour. All I needed was a few clothes, something to keep her entertained, and general things like food, a bottle if she needed, stuff that babies or toddlers needed. Thing was, I didn't know what small children need other than the basics, hence why Chelsea was here. Like Rosalie Cullen, Chelsea was a female who had found her mate and now wanted children, but because of what she was, she would never have the opportunity. But that hadn't stopped her reading every book, watching every show, seeing every website, and finding out everything about children. So here I was, following Chelsea around while she picked up baby clothes and used me as a hanger.

"Oh Alec, isn't this the cutest! She would look so cuddly in this." She held up a white fluffy pyjama suit that had fluffy ears on the top so the baby would look like a polar bear. I'll admit, it did look sweet, but I was not having my angel dressing up to look like an animal. "Can I please buy it as I present for her? Oh, and these booties, and this," She added a cuddly toy cat to the pile of shopping and I sighed.

"Sure Chelsea, get what you want, but do you have to get it now? Can we can back, we have everything we need. I only really needed to get food for her and a few clothes. She really doesn't need this much yet." Chelsea huffed and pouted.

"I guess you're right, and you did say she was hungry, I don't want the little princess to starve. You go ahead, I need to pay for these, meet you at the car." She took off things from my arms and went to the pay desk as I walked out the store and to the parking lot. I listened to Chelsea happily squeaking as each item was put into one of the store's neat carrier bags, and start to pay for her presents. I felt a bit weird walking through the mall with baby shop bags. The humans that walked around my age didn't carry bags full of baby clothes and toys. I walked past a group of boys around my age, and he stared at me as I went. I shiver went up my spine, I had a bad feeling about them

"Hey kid!" One of them shouted but I kept walking. "Hey!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and held back a growl. How dare they touch me, order me about. If they had any idea, they would be trembling at my feet. I shrugged off the boy's hand and faced him, my eyes glaring into his.

"What do you want? I'm busy." The group laughed sneeringly and the boy who seemed to be the leader shoved my shoulder roughly.

"You wanna start something, you a tough little baby. That's it. You gotta be a baby, no other reason why you would be buying baby clothes. You like wearing feety-pyjamas, baby." He tainted me, all the time poking my shoulder, but this time I let out a quiet but long snarl.

"Back off jerk, these are for my baby sister." Again they laughed. Not only was their blood causing me to work to keep my head clear, but now they were trying to piss me off, these people were heading down a dark road.

"Come on then! You wanna be a tough guy, come on!" The leader shoved me again, "come on kid, show me what you got. I bet you got nothing. You're just baby who's grown up to quick, needs to be taught a lesson. Maybe I go find your sister, see if she can put up a better fight." The bags in my hands dropped to the floor and I shoved him roughly back.

"Don't talk about her!" He took a swing at me and I caught his fist, crushing it in my palm, and watched happily as he cried out in pain, his follower's eyes widening before they sprinted off. I smirked. They were nothing but a group of cowards.

"Let go man!" The boy cried out, people were now watching but I didn't notice too much, I was enjoying seeing this boy in pain, especially after he involved Chloe. No human was going to push me around so easily. I had let that happen too much in my own human life, I remember the beatings I received for protecting Jane after the village kids declared us witches. I wouldn't let these bullies irritate me now, and if anyone tried to do the same to Chloe when she was older, I would kill them myself.

"Alec!" I looked up sharply at Chelsea, my hand dropping the boys and he began nursing it though his eyes gazed at Chelsea. She didn't look happy about what she was seeing, but she didn't know the full story, she didn't know how deep this memory ran. She didn't understand that kids like those bullies made my skin crawl and angry flare in me. They were the lowest form of human. "What's going on?" She asked. The people around her began talking quietly, gossiping amongst themselves, and I ground my teeth.

"This guy is crazy, lady! You wanna put him on a leash!" The mouthy boy shouted at Chelsea, and I saw her anger flare. Not much got Chelsea angry, but bad mouth her family and friends, and she'll have you for lunch.

"Maybe someone should put you on a leash! I doubt Alec started this whole scene, no Volturi would stoop to your level for a fight." More gossip erupted when she said Volturi. Everyone around Volterra knew of the Volturi family, that we were somewhat royal, and should not be angered. The boys eyes grew and his jaw fell slack. "Maybe you should take a long hard look in the mirror you little punk, and sort your life out rather than disturbing those you shouldn't anger! Come on Alec." Slowly I picked up my bags, feeling useless, and followed Chelsea willingly. Chelsea was steaming as she stomped through the busy corridors to the garage, he body straight, arms stiff at her sides, and her teeth bared a little as she huffed under her breath. "God, can you believe him! That brat! How dare he, how dare he! No one talks to a Volturi that way, especially to you! Someone should teach him a lesson. We should teach him a lesson. He doesn't deserve to with within the protection on Volterra. I don't blame you for the way you acted. I would have done the same." Clicking the car's trunk open, she chucked the shopping bags in the trunk of the Porsche 4x4 and I copied her. She quickly got in and again I followed, keeping silent since there was nothing I really needed to say. Chelsea understood my silent nature, and kept quiet herself during the drive, turning up the radio and sighing as the engine started.

"Chelsea," I whispered, and she looked back at me with a small, gracious smile. "Thank you. I could have taken care of it myself, but it was kind of you to assist." She gave me a look that showed she thought I was being crazy.

"Of course, but I would have done it even if you were in the wrong. Alec, I trust your judgement, and I know you. You wouldn't have started that fight, and you wouldn't have carried it on unless something changed that, or you couldn't walk away. I only stepped in because I know that you are always wound up so tight, that at any second you may snap. Jane is the same, the difference between you and Jane though is that she lets out her anger regularly. You don't. But it's not necessarily a bad thing, especially now you have found you singer and have decided to keep her alive." I smiled at her and she sighed happily. "Now, let's get you home. I'm sure you're missing your singer." I laughed quietly and picked out the black teddy I had got her from the bag I kept at my feet, holding it in my hands as Chelsea drove us home.

Chelsea's car pulled into the Volturi garage and she got out as soon as it stopped, grabbing the shopping bags from that belonged to her and waited for me. I got my things and held my arm out for Chelsea, sticking to my one golden rule that I should always be a gentleman. Chelsea smiled and linked her arm with mine.

"So," She started, "When do I get to see her. Oh, I can't wait! I'm going to be the best aunty she'll ever have!"

"I already told you Chels, you wouldn't be her aunt. Athenadora would be her aunt. You would be more of a sister or cousin." She shrugged and I smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to be the best whatever I am. I'm going to treat her like a little princess and spoil her rotten," That's my job, I thought, and she giggled. "Tell me then, when do I get to see her? Can I see her now?" Rolling my eyes, I chuckled at her.

"Soon, I just want her to be settled, and I want to be with Chloe myself, so she can get used to me." Chelsea stopped and put a hand on my shoulder, staring into my eyes as her ruby orbs glowed.

"I get it. You want her to bond with you. It makes sense since you're going to be seen as her big brother. You want the same bond that you and Jane have." I smiled happily. I honestly couldn't think of anything better. "Jane may do the same, but she doesn't really seem like the type of person to do that." Chelsea frowned, looking at me with a doubtful expression.

"Jane's different with me. She's not all bad."

"Okay," Chelsea patted my arm and I stopped to look up at her, "Brotherly Alec is stepping in there, and he goes on for ages." I chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Now I expect to be allowed to see the new arrival tomorrow though, no excuses, and I'll bring her presents." Chelsea kissed my cheek, the exact same thing she had been doing for centuries now, and probably the only person apart from my sister to try, skipped away shouting, "Toodles." I chuckled again as I watched her, and rounded the corner to my room, running quickly as my own impatience pushed me to get to Chloe quicker.

I frowned when I heard the laughter from my room. I recognised Jane's, Felix's, Demetri's, even Renata's and Heidi's. Five vampires! How could Jane have let that happen? I thought she understood that I didn't want any of the guard near my miracle yet? Especially without me there! Anything could happen to her, what if they couldn't control themselves around her, Chloe's scent was quite unique and mouth watering. Jane's power can only be used on one person, she can't hold of five vampires on her own. Or maybe she would be feeding with them. My eyes closed tightly as my rage consumed me. I just didn't understand why Jane had done this, and I could feel the rage burning inside me faster, one that had been building for many months. The scowl grew on my face and a snarl flew from my chest. The voices in the room quietened down and I heard a faint, uh oh, from Jane. Moving the bags to one hand, I opened my door and glared at the faces staring back at me.

For a long time, it was quiet. I glared at Jane and she held my gaze strongly, though I could see her worry and the others avoided my eyes, Renata and Heidi biting their lips and playing with their hair, while Felix and Demetri looked around the room. I dropped the bags on the floor and let my eyes check for Chloe. I felt a little relieved when I saw her in Jane's arms still, learning against her as she smiled at me, then patted Jane's arm. Felix cleared his throat and everyone looked at him like he was now officially marked a dead man.

"Umm . . . Hey Alec, how was the shopping. Get anything good for the little tyke? She's a beauty isn't she?" I growled and saw the girls jump.

"Leave, now." I said stiffly in a predatory voice, the threat clear, and instantly the others fled, leaving Jane and I, Chloe in the middle. "What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed at her and she scowled. "Did you want Chloe killed or something?" I paused taking a step forward. "I thought you would be alright with her, I trusted you." Jane's teeth bared a little and Chloe looked up at her. "But I guess I was wrong to think that. What would you have done if Chloe had got hurt, Jane?" Very calmly, Jane took Chloe off her lap and sat her on the coach.

"Stay there sweetie," Jane whispered to her, and Chloe frowned, the continued to stare back at me. Jane faced me, keeping her scowl, her ruby eyes blazing as she watched me angrily. My teeth were bared at her, my arms tight at my sides, soft growls coming from me every time I exhaled. "Chloe was fine and still is now. She didn't get hurt, Alec, and she stayed with me the whole time."

"That's not the point Jane! If anything had happened to Chloe . . ." I growled and pulled on my hair, "I don't know what I would do! But I do know that I would kill anyone responsible, get it!" I flitted closer to her, getting in her face. "Don't ever do that again Jane! I don't want Chloe hurt, and even you know I mean it when I say I will kill anything that harms her!" I stood growling at her and then she rapidly pushed against my chest, creating space between us.

"Back off Alec!" she said slowly, the same deadly tone in her voice.

"Or what? You don't know how angry I am with you right now Jane!" I feel like you've betrayed me, I feel like I want to kill you!"

"Don't over react Alec!" I got in her face again.

"You think I won't do it?" Jane snarled and my body crippled, my muscles tensing and spasm, causing my knees to buckle and I hit the floor. My stomach turned and my body felt like it was on fire, a sharp pain splitting through my head. Memories of the fire haunted me and for a second the mental pain from Jane was replaced by my own emotional fears. I remember the fire licking at my skin, the shouts from the crowds and the screams from my sister. I remembered the darkness after the bag was put over my head, and the trapped feeling as my hands and feet were bound. I think that was the worst part of all of it, knowing that there was nothing I could do, because I couldn't move. I held my head tightly, glaring at Jane, and as she used her gift on me, I evoked mine, a faint fog creeping around me.

"Don't you dare Alec!" She let me go and I fell to the floor, coughing and groaning from the pain. "You don't ever talk to me like that! You may be all brain washed, thinking your suddenly the number one carer of the year or something because you found Chloe, but you're not! I've been looking after her for two hours now, and I bet everything I own I learnt more about her, having everyone here with me, than you did by yourself the whole time of the plane!" She sighed still holding her growl, and pursed her lips quickly. "I'm happy for you Alec, but I'm your sister. I know you better than anyone, and I love you more than anyone, don't think that you can talk about killing me and I won't get upset. Nothing happened to Chloe, she's perfect. Everyone wanted to see her after her little display in the throne room, so I let them. Chloe loved it, she had lots of fun, and she likes the attention." She was speaking more calmly now, and I cautiously smiled. Chloe grumbled and we both turned to her, watching as she reached for Jane, her tiny hands grabbing for her. Jane flitted to her immediately, and lifted Chloe into her arms with a smile, our fight forgotten. Jane then gently spun in a circle, Chloe giggling close to her.

"Be careful." I said quietly. Jane stopped and glared at me. Chloe also looked at me, but then frowned and patted Jane cheek. And with that action, Jane smiled again and continued the spinning. When Chloe patted her again, she stopped, and Chloe laughed. The on – off spinning continued for a while and I watched as my body regained itself. Chloe was having fun with Jane. No one but be usually saw this side of Jane. Would things be different now? Jane ended the spinning by falling onto my couch and hugging Chloe close, laughing with her. Chloe cuddled up close and closed her eyes. Slowly I sat up and Jane watched me. I sighed and lifted my knee, leaning my arm on it, shifting back and leaning against the nearest solid object. Jane's gift always left me feeling worn out. It almost made me feel tired.

"She likes Dem and Felix." I frowned and ran a hand through my hair, messing it afterward. "She missed you." She said quietly and I quickly looked up at her. Jane smiled and shifted Chloe onto one arm, walking to me and holding her hand out. I took it and stood slowly. Chloe was nibbling on her hand with tiny milk teeth, her other arm around Jane's neck, her dark hair seeming even darker neck to Jane's pale skin. "I'm sorry Alec." I sighed again, but smiled at her and Chloe giggled.

"I'm sorry too. I should have kept calm. Chloe is okay, so I shouldn't have acted that way."

"I understand, I think." Jane glanced at Chloe as she took Jane's fringe in her hand, "I would have acted the same way if I anything had happened to you, or her now. She is cute." I chuckled. I had no idea Jane could be so overtaken by Chloe already. "Chloe really did miss you." Chloe heard her name and started reaching for me grumbling, and I stared into her sliver eyes as I took her from my sister. With a grin I flitted to the couch, already Chloe seemed used to vampire speed, and sat with her on my knee, bouncing her gently. She clapped her hands and smiled up at me. " Jane sat down next to me and clapped gently with Chloe, leaning against me a little, telling me further that I was forgiven. "Did you know she could walk?"

"Really?" I stared at Jane with wide eyes and Jane smirked. I had stopped bouncing Chloe and she now patted my hands around her middle complaining at me. Jane very quickly took her from me, making a frown grow on my face, and sat down on the floor holding her middle in a standing position. Chloe clapped her hands again in a way that I knew Jane had done that before, and Chloe had liked it.

"Yeah, she can. Watch," Jane was on the opposite side of the room to me, and I fell from the sofa to the floor. Chloe smiled at me and Jane whispered in her ear, "Ok, Chlo-Jo," Chlo-Jo? Oh no! I groaned and Jane's smirk grew, "Let's see if you can walk to Alec." I crouched and held out my arms out to her. Jane carefully released Chloe's middle as she took a shaky step forward. Her feet were wobbly like a baby deer and I chuckled at her rickety movements. Chloe took six small steps, then giggled when she tripped over her feet and stumbled. I caught her before she fell, though she continued to laugh in my arms.

"Wow, big girl." I whispered to her, and she hummed as she played with my hair. "How sis you figure that out?" I asked Jane, now looking at her, and she smiled nervously.

"Well, you see, Dem was holding her and when the girls and I went to get her some more food, by the way that girl can eat," I scowled, telling her to get to the point, "Okay, so Felix sits on the opposite side of the room, and apparently while Felix was playing with her rabbit, and Dem had her on the ground, Chloe wobbled to Felix, fell down into his lap and made that grabbing motion at him for the rabbit." By the end of Jane's tale, I didn't even mind if Felix and Dem had been left alone with her. Chloe could walk! This was incredible! I wonder what else she could do, or will be able to do soon. "Um, Alec?" With a hum I looked at my sister and she smiled at me. "How about you set up Chloe's things you got her, and I'll read her a story. It's late, she will be tired." Jane was right, Chloe's eyes were already falling, and she snuggled up to me.

"Sure," Jane took Chloe from me, and flitted to the bed, holding Chloe in her lap, rocking her gently. I went back to my bags and began rummaging through the things. I found myself smiling as I took out the toys, books, food pots, and so called educational objects. Things were going to get much more enjoyable in the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Alec – Growing Up**

Three Years Later . . .

"Alec! Alec! Help me!" The angelic high pitched yelp sent a giant smile to my face and a laughed followed as the voice ran to my room, her feet making light little taps on the stone floors. I heard her thunder through the corridors, her breathing now quick little pants and her small heart beating at twice the speed would normally do. "Alec!" She shouted again and I chuckled, waiting eagerly for her. Following her were two other quick steps, one loud and uncaring, and the other almost silent like a butterflies' fluttering wings. My dead heart soared as she pushed open my room's door and ran to me on the couch, her long brown hair flying around wildly and her silver eyes sparkled excitedly as her shoulders bounced with her rapid pants, and she huffed when she tried to control her breathing. "You have to help me." She said quickly with a giant grin, ruffling my hair.

"What's wrong? Is the boogie man out to get you?" I joked, knowing that if she wasn't scared of the vampires she was living with, she wasn't scared of the made up story of the bogie man. She rolled her eyes, unimpressed by the joke that I had been telling her since she could talk.

"No! Felix and Jane are though, but this time they don't have Demetri to find me, so you have to help hide me!" She pulled at my arms and I stood up for her. Her tiny arms quickly wrapped around my legs as she gave me a small hug, and I smiled down at her. "Where should I hide, Ally?"

"In the bathroom, they won't check there hopefully. But remember to keep quiet." Chloe nodded and ran into the room, her energy level already restored after her short break. I fell back onto the couch and continued to read my book, trying to act casual.

I sighed. Chloe had grown up so much so quickly in the past three years. One minute she was a giggling baby, Jane and me watching her every day, and now she's a happy go lucky four year old, running around the castle as if it were her playground, which it kind of was. Every corridor and walkway burned into her mind so clearly, she could draw you a map of the place. The few years she has been with us have been the best of my life. Jane and I had hacked into her birth records and found that her birthday was on April the 12th, Aro made it a Volterra holiday much like St Marcus' day, and it was now a day in which the Elite Guard didn't have to do any work since they were the only guards that knew about Chloe, so that we could properly celebrate her birthday.

She had started walking fully without help a week after she had arrived, grabbing onto a table side and walking to me, before snatching the toy in my hand and holding it to her tightly as she hugged me. Chloe was very possessive of her things. She said her first word, Bud, when she was just over two years old after Jane and I took her to the gardens and a bird landed close to her while she was playing. Her second word being the name of her favourite teddy bear, the black fluffy thing I had bought for her, naming it Blue Bear. Don't ask me why she gave it that name, even Chloe doesn't know. Chloe's first sentence was three weeks after her first word, Alec I want biscuit. I must add that it was a shock when I first heard her voice properly. It was high and sweet like a voice you expect a fairy to have, magical and hypnotizing, always making you want to hear more.

Since then, Chloe has learnt many different languages including English, Italian, Spanish, French and Mandarin. She was smart, very good at Mathematics and all Sciences, which we learnt after Chelsea decided that if Aro was going to teach her when she was older and she wasn't going to go to school, she would start leaning now, explaining that the younger they start learning the easier they remember. I simply rolled my eyes and let her get on with it, if Chloe was happy, I was happy too. Jane didn't understand why we were making her learn all of these languages and subject, but once Aro explained that if she was in an unfamiliar country or in town and unaware for where she was, she would be able to talk to the local people, Jane and I agree it was a necessary skill. At this time, Chloe had been almost three.

Chloe had taken a shine to me, which I enjoyed very much. She would often tell the guards that she didn't want to be with them, she wanted me, and then Jane if I wasn't available. And spending more time with her meant that I was able to learn more about her, from simple observations of her activities while she was with me. Often Chloe would have to stay with me, and I would be watching the game, and she would be drawing, reading, writing, doing something creative, and then always showing me what she had achieved, whether it was what she had draw, how much she had read or written. She was good at drawing for her age, one side of her room covered in her pictures. Chloe was also beautiful dancer, Aro insisting that she take ballet and ball room dancing after she had seen the dancers in town and spoken about having an interest in it.

She was an outspoken and very opinionated young girl already. She was strong, not physically yet, but willed, and she liked to have her way with things, though she was considerate of others. Even Caius grumpy guts loved her, though he didn't show it much, and Marcus seemed to be coming more out of his shell since Chloe arrived. Aro, Sulpicia, and Athenodora all adored her, the wives embracing her as daughter and niece. Athenodora is a good aunt, but I think Chelsea still wants that title.

Everyday Chloe made me feel more relaxed, more cheerful and cheeky, like I used to when Jane and I first arrived at the Volturi. Everyone was noticing the changing, but I wasn't the only one who was changing. Jane was getting more patient, Felix was becoming more of a child, and Demetri couldn't stop spoiling Chloe with constant gifts, and that was just a few of the guard. Chloe was making a huge impact on the Volturi in every way she could. It was really a miracle that we found her.

The doors to my room burst open and Felix barrelled in with a smirk on his face, Jane slowly walking in after him, her face blank as her eyes scanned over my room, and in a soft yet deadly voice, asked me, "We know she's in her Alec." I raised an eyebrow at her as I put the book down with emphasised slowness. "Give us the girl and we'll make this as painless as possible. If you don't give us the girl, we will be forced to track her down and do something that I am sure you do not want to happen." I smiled evilly and stood up, squaring off with Felix. A giggle sounded from the bathroom and Jane's head snapped over to the sound of it.

"You're not having her Jane. You'll have to get past me first." Jane licked her lips and put a hand on her hip.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to have to take my dinner by force. Felix deal with him, I'll get the girl." Felix growled and crouched, and I copied him, snarling louder. Then Felix's smirk fell and he leaned close to me.

"Alec ... you do know this is a game right?" There was a moments silence before I burst into laughter. Jane groaned and flitted to smack the back of his head, Felix growling at her as he rubbed his new injury.

"YOU IDIOT! Of course he knows it's a game." Felix was left glaring at the floor with a small pout after Jane's outburst, but Chloe was less likely to let Jane get away with it. My little girl walked to my sister and pulled hard on her cloak, not moving Jane an inch but clearly getting her attention.

"Jaaaaaaane! You're supposed to be playing the game! You and Felix are ruining it! It's all messed up now." Chloe pouted and Jane sighed, bending down to meet her.

"I'm sorry Chlo-Jo. Did you want to play again? I promise Felix and I will be the scariest vampires ever."

"Yeah, sorry Jo-Jo, we'll do better next time." Felix added, I chuckled at them and they quickly looked up to glare at me.

"No... I want to stay here now, with Alec." Again I chuckled as she skipped to me and jumped on the sofa next to me again. "Where's my teddy?"

"I'll go get him for you. You left him in my room. Did you want something to eat too Sweetie?" Chloe nodded and cuddled up to me, humming and taking my hand, hugging it to here. Jane smiled then flitted off, going to get the bear and Chloe's food. Felix slumped down in the chair next to the sofa that Chloe and I were sat in and flicked on the TV, putting on a football game. I wasn't the least bit interested, so I began to read to Chloe, watching as her lips fell slightly apart and her eyes became fixed, a clear sign that she was being drawn into the story. Jane returned quickly and handed Chloe her teddy and sandwich, which she eat greedily, getting little crumbs all over her face which Jane smiled at and Felix felt the need to laugh loudly about, Jane hit him for it. Chloe began to ask Jane when they could play Hide and Find the Human again with Demetri again.

"Demetri is on a mission at the moment, I'm not sure when he'll be getting back but it shouldn't be too long." Jane told her, and Chloe turned to Felix with a determined look.

"Felix, can I borrow your phone to call Demmy?"

"Sure Kid, knock yourself out." He threw the phone in her direction but it was me who caught it, knowing that if Chloe tried it was more likely that it was going to hit her in the face. Chloe then ran to the other side of my room, jumping onto my bed and pressed the call button, holding it to her ear and waited for Demetri to answer. Jane sat down next to me on and sighed, picking at her nails which had recently been painted a faint shade of brown. Felix was too busy watching the game so I continued reading my book, instead of causing any small talk. That was one of the good things about being in the Volturi, the elite guards were all comfortable around each other, so it was easy to just go into one of our rooms and be together as a group but not necessary talk. Pretty soon though I heard the skipping steps of Chloe returning and put my book down just in time for her to bounce onto the sofa on my free side, reclaiming her previous spot between me and Jane.

"Alec, guess what?" Chloe said in her high pitched excitable voice. I played along and grinned at her, she cuddled into my sides and I put my arm around her. I was sure she always got cold when she did this but she never complained so I never did anything to prevent it.

"What Princess?" She giggled, holding Felix's phone tightly in her tiny hands.

"Demetri said he's going to bring me back a present! A big one!"

"I'm not surprised Sweetheart," I teased, "He always does."

"Show off Demetri." Jane mumbled under her breath and Felix chuckled. Chloe seemed content with her call to Demetri and that was all that mattered to me, her happiness. She snuggled up against me, fitting neatly into the crook of me shoulder and I sighed blissfully. Jane's hand reached over and she began to absently play with Chloe's hair, humming softly as she did.

"Alec?" Chloe asked in a tiny voice, and I hummed gently to her, making sure to not growl in any part of it. "Can we watch something else?" I smiled her.

"Of course," But Felix groaned.

"No! The game is on! Come on Alec!" I chuckled and snatched the TV remote back.

"Sorry," I shrugged, clearly not the least bit sorry at all, "the Princess comes first, and if she's wants to change the channel, she can change the channel." With a giggle Chloe stuck her tongue out at Felix and he huffed, crossing his arms tightly.

"One day you're going to regret doing that Kid." He grumbled, but again Chloe giggled.

"I think I can live with that, and remember if you try and hurt me, Alec and Jane will kick your butt." I chuckled at her while Jane smirked proudly, Felix continued to huff. Slowly, as she snuggled against me and kicked her legs out onto Jane's lap, Jane still playing with the brown locks, Chloe began to peacefully sleep, her mid afternoon nap. I smiled and gently lifted her into my arms, taking her to my bed and laying her down, tucking her in. She hummed loudly and pulled the covers tightly around her small body, and I smiled down at her.

"Alec." I turned as my sister called me and looked at her with what I hoped was an emotionless expression, though I knew she would read me, Felix would was watching us wouldn't. I nodded at Jane to continue. "We should go down and talk to Aro about his decision with Chloe. We're her guardians, we should have a say in this too."

"I agree, taking Chloe to America would put her in serious risk, if not from the Cullens then from those dirty stinking wolves." Jane nodded and flitted from the sofa to me, taking my hand. She sensed my worry. "Felix, I trust you to look after her while Jane and I are gone."

"Of course Alec," I answered with a good and then Jane was pulling me out of my room, down the Volturi corridors to the throne room.

Aro was in a meeting when we arrived, so we were forced to wait outside until the three leaders were ready. Jane and I were hardly ever made to wait outside, so my guesses were that the person they were talking to held no threat to them, and therefore two of the Volturi's most powerful weapons were not needed. Jane grew impatient though, as she always did when something involved the youngest addition to the coven. She felt that if something involved Chloe, it involved us too, no matter what the decision. A year ago when Heidi bought Chloe some new clothes as a present, Jane wound herself up into a rage, shouting that it should have been something discussed, that Chloe shouldn't be wearing the stuff Heidi had picked out yet. I wasn't too bothered by the surprise by Heidi, Chloe liked the gift and that was the only thing that sedated Jane in the end.

Sure I worried about Chloe too, but Jane always did everything to the extreme.

"Why do we have to wait, this is bull shit! We should have been told about Chloe in the first place, her going to America is a big issue, and I don't trust those Cullens with her." She growled loudly, "especially that bitch Bella, stupid shield." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Sister, I'm worried for Chloe too, but Aro wouldn't have made this decision lightly. We must trust his orders," I sighed, "for now." I frowned and Jane did too, looking down angrily at the stone floor. The new receptionist, Harriet, kept looking over at me and smiling. She was rather young, eighteen maybe, and had been with us for nearly two months. She was good with children, she grew up in a big family, so Chloe enjoyed being with her, though Chloe seemed to believe that everyone was super fast, strong and smart, meaning most of the time she would become impatient with the girl. It didn't help that Harriet seemed to have a crush on me, and Jane and Chloe were possessive of me. Poor girl, she didn't stand a chance of being with me or becoming a vampire.

The wooden doors that kept the throne room closed to the rest of the castle slowly opened, and Jane and I stood, side by side, watching as two vampires walked out, a male and female holding hands. They must have been there for a blessing. I saw Jane roll her eyes then drop my hand as she walked in.

"Bye Alec," Quickly I looked over at Harriet, but I didn't show anything that would give away an emotion towards her, just looked at her and walked into the room, pulling the huge door shut behind me.

"Aro, I have been told by Felix that you plan on sending Chloe with him to America, to see the Cullens. Is it true?" Jane asked in a rush, ignoring Marcus and Caius, and focusing on Aro. Aro was calm though, he sat there for a moment, watching Jane, his hands flexing together in front of him. "Is it true?" Jane asked again more quietly this time.

"I've been thinking about it my dear. Chloe needs to been seen by a doctor to assess her and her power, I'm worried for my daughter Carlisle is the best we know."

"But can't we just get him here. Chloe could be in danger with the Cullens." Aro sighed and stood, walking to us.

"I believe there is no danger, Carlisle is a friend, and even though our two covens have clashed over the past few years, they are mere misunderstandings. The Cullen coven is growing, whether we like it or not, and though I don't believe we can stop it, we can control it to an extent. We don't want another rise in power, another unnecessary war. If we show we can trust the Cullens, that we trust them with our most delicate and important member, then perhaps we can create a co-existence. Carlisle and his coven have been careful up until Isabella Swan joined them. Perhaps they will be more so now." Jane didn't seem happy about what Aro had said, however she remain silent, showing that she understand, and knew Aro had made up his mind. Aro sat down in his throne again, crossed his legs and smiled at us fondly. "How is my daughter this morning?" He asked, looking more directly at me.

"Chloe is well," I answered, "At the moment she is sleeping, she seems tired out, and she's excited about Demetri's return. We haven't told her about her visit to America yet." Aro nodded, listening intently to my words. "Aro... Isn't there anyway... Jane or I could go with Chloe?" Again, Aro looked at us for a long time.

"No, not this time." Jane seemed to slump beside me, and looked down at the ground glaring. "We need to show trust, and Felix will be enough to look after her. He and Chloe will call every day and if there are any problems, I will send one of you two." Minutes passed where none of us spoke. As always Aro seemed to have an answer for all our worries, and although we didn't like them, we couldn't really argue with him. He was still the Volturi's leader after all. Aro sighed, "My dears, I must retire. Please bring my daughter to me as soon as she awakes, have Harriet prepare a meal for her for when she returns. She will stay in your room tonight Jane." Jane's head snapped up to watch our master. "Inform her of the Cullen coven." She frowned but answered him politely.

"Yes Master."

"And Jane," she waited, "keep a professional mind set. I don't want my daughter being rude to our friends."

"Of course..." Quickly Jane left, and as I turned to go after her, Aro called me name.

"Alec, I have a mission for you." He flitted to me, standing in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Our friends the French coven are having a ball to celebrate Claude's creation. There will be humans as well as vampires here, and I would like you to attend the ball to make sure nothing gets out of control." Nodding at him, Aro continued. "You will need to arrive tomorrow, and stay there for three days. This will mean you will be gone for when Chloe leaves, however you will be back in time if I need to send you to help Felix." Once more I nodded, and before I left, Caius added, "Don't screw it up."

On my way out of the throne room, I informed Harriet that Chloe would need a dinner to be prepared, and she set work on deciding what to make. I left her to it, I wouldn't know where to start, and began walking at a human pace back to my room.

Getting closer, I began to hear shouting, and immediately thought it was Jane, in a rage after being struck down, but the voice was too high and was screaming. I frowned as I listened. "No! I want Alec, my Alec! Where is he?" Chloe? She was awake already? - flitted to my room, knocking open the door and instantly took her into my arms, seeing tear tracks down her heart shaped face and flushed cheeks. She sobbed and more tears fell from her eyes. Felix and Jane stood ridged, waiting for my shouts of how they should have been looking after her, but I felt only a need to comfort her right now. "Alec! I had that nightmare again, where my parents die..."

"Shh, its okay Princess, calm down, I'm here now. Felix could you please go down to the kitchen and get Chloe some chocolate, and inform Aro that Chloe will be down as soon as she is calm enough." Felix nodded and left. Chloe clung to me and I held onto her nervously, looking at Jane as she stared back at me with the same expression. I spoke quickly to her, too fast for Chloe to notice. "What are we going to do if this happens in America? I can't have her feeling like this all alone with those veggies."

"I feel the same Alec. I'm worried, but I'll make sure she knows what she getting herself into tomorrow when I start to explain things to her." But I was still worried. It was different for Jane, when Chloe had a nightmare Jane can calm her down, but not as quickly as I can, not to the point where she'll go to sleep again. And if Chloe was to ring her she could be there in a second. Me? I was going to be stuck on a mission. I wouldn't be able to just leave and got to her. I sighed and sat down on the sofa, Chloe in my lap and Jane leaning against my side, her guards breaking since she was no alone with just me and Chloe. Instead of showing her expressionless mask, she seemed tired, vulnerable, her finger digging into my arm which held Chloe, and keeping one arm around her, I let go off the one Jane held from around Chloe and put it over Jane's shoulders.

For about an hour we sat like that. Chloe had fallen asleep pretty quickly again with me there and I thought it would be best to wake her. Jane said she would take her down and I reluctantly agreed. Chloe hesitated to leave me, but she took Jane's hand and let her lead her out. I sighed, leaning my head back against the sofa. This was going to be a long two weeks for me without Chloe.

**POV Jane**

Chloe was so little, so delicate and innocent. Sure she was living in the vampire capital, surrounded by vampires every day, her best friends were vampires, her parents were vampires, and she practically lived like one herself, but that didn't mean she was one. A false move at the Cullen house and she could be killed. It was of course a possibility here, but with me and Alec looking after her, she had to be the most protected kid in the world. And I was letting anything happen to my Chloe.

She held onto my hand tightly, both of us walking at a human pace so that she didn't feel too rushed. She did still seem half asleep, and I didn't want to push her, besides we were going to meet her father, he wouldn't be too mad if we were late. Chloe yawned beside me, that tiny squeak chirping at the end, and I let a small smile show. It was instantly hidden when a guard walked by and chuckled at us darkly. I hissed and turned to him, my eyes meeting his and I released my gift. The guard began screaming in pain, falling to his knees and holding his head. Chloe was motionless, holding onto my hand normally as if I was having a conversation with him.

"Do you know who I am?" I smirked as he screamed loudly again. "I needed an excuse to use my power today, and if you insult me and the princess further, I will personally tear you apart." Releasing him, he fell face down on the floor, heavily breathing off the after effects of my gift.

"Yes Jane." He answered me, "My apologies."

"I should think so, now leave my sight." Like a whining puppy he fled. My smirk grew a little, and slowly I looked down at Chloe. She was staring up at me blankly, he big shining grey eyes staring up at me like liquid pools of silver. I bent down, letting out a breath and held her shoulders under my hands. "Listen to me Chloe. Don't let anyone push you around. Right now you might not be able to do anything against our kind or even humans who may tease you, but that's why Alec and I are here with you. I'm sorry if I scared you just now, I get angry, and I try to stop but sometimes... I can't help it." She continued to stare at me, and gently tilted her head to the side and slowly smiled.

"I'm not afraid Janey. And you don't need to try and help it, and if you do get angry I'll help you." Again, I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I looked at her, only she and Alec could make me smile this way. How had I ever wanted to kill her when we first found her? She kept her smile even when I stood and took her hand again, walking down the corridor again. "Jane?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Why does daddy want to see me?" She asked innocently, her long brown hair lightly swaying behind her. I sighed and answered her with care.

"You're father wants you to go to America with Felix, he wants you to meet his friends." Chloe was silent and then asked.

"Are they vampires too?" I nodded and she looked down again.

We rounded the corner, Chloe now in my arms as she began to feel sleepy. I felt stupid that I was carrying her, it was unprofessional for me, but at the same time I still hissed and snarled at any guard who even looked at me funny.

At the main reception, just down the corridor from the throne room, Harriet was waiting for us, though I don't think she expected to see me with Chloe. The naive girl frowned slightly, and then as if remembering I would see even the slightest movement of her features, she looked at us and smiled.

"Afternoon Miss Jane, and Princess Chloe." I didn't acknowledge her, just like the first day she had arrived. She was just a blood bag to me, another pathetic human girl who unluckily figured out what we were and became a worker for us, hoping that somehow we would see promise in them and turn them into one of us. Because of her sickly sweet attitude to Alec, my vote was against, and I had already claimed her as me meal. Oh crap, now I was hungry! Ugh, I'd have to leave after I drop her back with Alec. Let her sleep and wait until morning before I explain about the Cullens. Chloe was still in a happy mood and smiled back at her. "How are you today Princess Chloe?"

"Good, Jane and Felix played catch the human with me, and Demetri said he's going to get me a present, then we all watched Tom and Jerry, and Alec helped me with a nightmare." Harriet smiled brightened up at my brother's name, and I growled lowly, though human ears wouldn't notice.

"Aww, sounds like you had fun, and isn't Alec lovely for looking after you." Chloe suddenly frowned, looking up at me quickly then back at Harriet. There was a tense silence, and quietly Chloe said, with so much authority I thought it was my own voice.

"He's my Alec... Stay away from Alec." Harriet seemed to recoil from her and I smirked.

"We'd like to see Aro now, please tell him we're on our way." Still in shock, the girl nodded and walked to her desk talking into the voice-com. Mean while, I put Chloe down and led her down towards the throne room, but instead of going in, I took the side corridor and went through the second door down the hall, Aro's private study. I knocked and then walked into the room, holding Chloe hand tightly, though I knew exactly what was going to happen now. Chloe stepped through and saw her father, immediately grinned and pulled against my hold.

"Daddy!" She ran to my master and leapt into his lap, hugging his waist. Aro merely smiled fondly at her and gently patted her back. He was just getting used to Chloe and her affections. Alec was much better with her. "Daddy, I don't like that lady downstairs anymore, she mean and nasty and I don't like her. She wants to take Alec away from me and Janey."

"Alec isn't going anywhere Princess, and I don't think we need to be rid off Harriet just yet. But Chloe I need to talk to you." He sat down Chloe down in his lap while I leaned against the wall, listening silently to their conversations. Chloe looked up at Aro adoringly, a small smile on her face as her hands fiddled with the Volturi necklace around Aro's neck. Aro sighed and then began to explain to his daughter why he had summoned her. "Now my dear, has Jane or Alec explained anything to you about what I need to tell you?"

"Jane said, that Felix is going to America to visit your friends, and that you want me to go with him." Aro nodded but before he could continue, Chloe was already talking again. "She also said that I shouldn't let anyone push me around." His eyes flicked over to me and in a quick movement he held out his hand. I took it, flitting to his side, waiting for him to read all the thoughts he wanted but then flitted back to the wall. Chloe frowned as she watched us. "Daddy can I read minds too?"

"No Princess and I don't want you using my gift. It's off limits." She pouted but agreed. "Now Chloe, I need to talk to you about this mission. Felix is going to visit the American coven, the Cullens," I bit back my growl, "but I need you to go with him, because my dear friend Carlisle is a doctor, and I would like him to give you a check up and assess your gift."

"Okay daddy." He smiled fondly as her again.

"Also, I think it is best that Jane tell you about the members of the family, however there are a few things I would like to explain, do you understand?" Chloe nodded, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. "I want you to understand that the Cullens are not like us,"

"But Jane said they were vampires too."

"I know she did, and she's right, however unlike us they do not drink human blood, they drink the blood of animals. They are also a large coven of ten members, five of which have powers," Chloe eyes lit up at the sound of new powers as they always did. "I want you to befriend the youngest of the family, a girl called Renesmee. If you can it would make me very happy, okay Princess?" Once again Chloe was smiling up at her father and nodding, "Good. You will be leaving with Felix in five days time, and will be gone for at least two weeks, okay my dear? I want you to promise me you will call everyday and that you will stay with Felix. If you ever should need anything just tell me okay?" Sometimes I was surprised Chloe understood Aro. He talked very old fashionably and liked to use long words, though she did always ask if she didn't understand anything, and she had grown up listening to him and Sulpicia's way of speaking... And Alec, he liked fancy pants word too.

"Don't worry daddy, I promise I'll be good and I'll call you. And I'll stay with Felix and be good for the doctor." Gently, Aro smiled and kissed her forehead, whispering in Italian to her. I hid my own grimace. I hated families, especially fathers. At least he was good to her I thought through a sigh.

"Jane, may you please escort my daughter to your room. You'll be staying there tonight Princess." Chloe hopped off his lap and looked up at him.

"Can I see mummy before bed?" She asked, putting the full force of her puppy dog silver eyes on for him, and Aro gave in with a smiling sigh.

"Of course my child." Kissing her forehead once more, Chloe then kissed his cheek and ran to me, shouting night to my master before I sped off to the main tower, holding her in my arms.

The wives were more than happy to see Chloe and have her with them, as I expected. I hung in the back, not wanting to disturb but also not wanting to join in with their games and smiles. I just wanted to get this Cullen thing over with, and pray that she doesn't get hurt in the process, but also doesn't enjoy herself too much that she would want to stay. "Stupid Cullens," I began muttering as I tortured the ants in the balcony garden, watching them squirm and become erratic in their movements, confusing the other members of the ant army. The sun was slowly setting, making the narrow streets of Volterra below seem dark and spooky, the people on the paths beginning to file into various buildings, shop owners clearing away their stock, while pub owners began to open there doors for any customers looking for a alcoholic drink after a busy working day. I grimaced at the smell of alcohol, it revolted me. Humans that had filed themselves on the sick beverage weren't worth my time during a hunt, they were the lucky few. They may receive a light torture if I was bored, but their lives would be spared. Athenodora came outside and stood beside me as I Ieaned over the balcony wall.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked softly, her long faint red hair blowing lightly in the wind like autumn leaves.

"Not really." My voice came out more bored sounding than I expected.

"Well I think the little one is tired.. She's curled up with her mother right now being read a story." I didn't say anything back to her, it felt more like she was just talking, not necessarily to me. After some time of me ignoring her and both of us looking out towards the sunset, she asked me, "How's Alec?" and she was back to talking to me, ugh, I wasn't in a talking mood. Even Chloe would have got that.

"He's fine, worried about Chloe as we all are, but he'll cope."

"And how is Chloe with Alec?" I frowned at that question. Why didn't she just ask Chloe? I sighed and turned so I was leaning against the balcony, looking away from the city, now looking into the tower room. Sure enough I saw Sulpicia sat in a chair, Chloe cuddled into her side as they read their book together. I tried my best not to growl, I swear I did, but emotions I don't normally feel consumed me. I felt hatred for Sulpicia for doing something that normally only I or Alec does with Chloe, jealousy for both of them, Chloe having a mother and Sulpicia for reading to her daughter, which I never got. And then the last, self pity. That one hit me the worse, and I hated myself for it, it showed weakness, and I was not weak.

"Jane?" I faintly heard Athenodora calling my name, though she didn't dare touch me. It was only when I heard that tiny voice did I open my tightly closed eyes and relax my hands.

"Jane." Chloe stood in front of me, her little hand holding the bottom of my cloak and I bent down to meet her. "I'd like to go now..." I nodded at her, but looked quickly up at Sulpicia, who smiled at me and put her hand on her daughter's head, her fingers running through the fine strands of Chloe's hair. "Please Jane, I want to go."

"Okay... Say goodnight to your mother and aunt, I'll wait outside." I told her, removing her hand from me and flitted swiftly from the room. Once outside, I release some of my tension by punching the opposite wall quickly, a perfect mark of my clenched fist. Behind me the door opened. Expected to see Chloe, but instead found myself meeting the eyes of Sulpicia. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and her long dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulder and wrapped around her neck a little like a scarf... or maybe a snake. Sulpicia really was what could be described as a deadly beauty, she was most certainly beautiful, but there was just something about her that held an edge, something that told you no matter how innocent and beautiful she may look, you did not want to do anything to get on her bad side. Though, I had to admit, I admired this aura about her and then how she could be so gentle with Chloe.

I also made the decision if you were to get Sulpicia, Aro and Chloe together it did seem like they were from the same family. Chloe's hair was like Sulpicia's only lighter like caramel, and her big eyes and long eyelashes were similar to her adoptive mother's, along with same almost perfectly shaped face. And Chloe had the same way of speaking like Aro, and had his traits for being fair, smart, and his sense of justice. Perhaps Chloe would grow up to be like her adoptive mother, a deadly beauty. I hoped not, I hoped that Chloe would be able to look after herself, but that it wouldn't control her, that she would be able to be comfortable in her life and able to get along with people normally without an edge that would put people off. I also liked to think that Chloe had some of our traits too, mine and Alec's, like Alec's calmness and smarts, and my attitude at times, as well as Chloe enjoying the same activities as me. But perhaps I shouldn't. We were just guards after all. Sulpicia then smiled, but I knew it didn't really mean anything, a simple act of politeness.

"You're very taken with my daughter aren't you? You and your brother," I nodded, not controlling my voice at this moment. "She's very taken to you too. She talks about you two all the time, especially Alec."

"Alec and Chloe are very close. I'm not surprised." I kept my voice straight and blank, no emotion within it. Sulpicia stared at me for a second, her red eyes looking over me up and down, as if I was being assessed. I resisted a hiss, I hated being judged.

"Promise me you will do everything in your power to look after her. You're one of the most powerful guards for a reason, and I want my daughter protected." I didn't hold back, I let all my emotion flow.

"I already have been, ever since she first got here. I don't need you telling me to look after Chloe. She's one of the most important people to me after my brother. I am the one of the most powerful guards in this place, and I will do everything in my power to protect her, whether you tell me or not makes no difference to me." Sulpicia smirked and raised one of her slender eyebrows. This was most I had ever spoken to the mate of my master, and I was surprised by her reaction.

"I was hoping you would say that Jane Volturi. You certainly live up to your name, and that comforts me to know that my daughter is safe in your hands." She said just as Chloe walked out, hugged her mother, kissing her cheek and then flitted to me, hugging my legs. I continued to stare at Sulpicia, who did the same, neither one of us wanting to be the first to look away. But of course I lost and looked down at Chloe, picking her up and holding her to me as she yawned.

"Love you Mummy, good night."

"I love you too my Darling, good night and sweet dreams," Sulpicia cooed as Chloe giggled, and I scoffed as I flitted away back to Alec's room.

Alec and Chloe stayed up for a little while longer, Alec told her stories of our past, happy stories of when we first found and the silly things she did, and before about mine and Alec's time together. And also war stories, tales of when we controlled the Southern wars, and the Romanian wars, when they tried to take back power. I think Chloe liked the war stories and battle tales, maybe because Alec described them so clearly, keeping it safe for her but making them seem magnificent and inspiring. The whole time she stared at him with a grin, all her attention focused on him as she leaned against my side, and I played with her hair, plaiting it. However, she was still four, and half way through the story of the secret battles of the vampires during the Second World War, she fell asleep.

In silence Alec and I looked at each other, and sighed together. Slowly he looked over at me, a small smile on his face as he said, "How was the talk with Aro?" Sighing again, I leaned my head on his shoulder as he flitted to my other side so as not to disturb Chloe, and I told him everything. His face was blank the whole, analysing all the information I gave him. I told him about what Chloe said to Harriet, which made him laugh softly, and then I talked about Aro and he listened carefully, and his arm tightened around me when I told him about the wives. "We'll keep her safe sister."

"I know..." I rearranged Chloe next to me and took her into my arms, standing and facing my brother. "Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You'll need to pack and get in some training." He smiled, but the look in his ruby eyes told me he wasn't happy. "Good night, Alec." He stood, lightly kissed Chloe's cheek then mine, and flitted to his desk, picking up a book.

Chloe yawned and squeaked in her sleep as I walked down the corridor to my room, and I smiled down at her, sweeping a lock of brown hair off her face. A sigh fell from me and I sped up, holding her closer so I didn't knock her against my hard skin from the speed.

The halls echoed my light footsteps, amplifying them and the sounds of vampire activities below were carried with them, vampires training and feeding, and vampires together in romantic ways. I cringed, if you could call the sounds I was hearing that. Aro didn't mind relationships here, as long as he was aware. He didn't like his guard being distracted, or becoming like the stupid soaps on TV with all the gossip and secrets.

A tiny moan and a fidget told me Chloe was getting uncomfortable, I stared down at her. She was too soft, too delicate and breakable, like me when I was human. I cringed again, but this time more inwardly, reliving my human memories. Well the memories weren't going to happen to her, I'd be sure of it, be sure the only pain she would ever feel would be that of the transformation when she changes, and even Alec would stop most of that pain with his gift. Not even boys would hurt her in the emotional way. I wouldn't let them near her, I had personal experience of emotional pain and I wasn't going to let her go through that, emotional pain lasts.

Alec didn't think I remembered, didn't think I would be able to after the transformation. But how could I forget that pain, and fire, the shouts to burn me and my brother and the smell of smoke as I screamed to let me free, to help my brother and that I would kill them all at the end. And then Aro saved us. Or denied me my revenge, and now we were here.

I stopped outside my door and looked down at Chloe again. She was frowning, and I knew I had let her get cold, so I quickly got inside and tucked her into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around her. Chloe hummed and snuggled down into the fluffy pillow I had picked out for her benefit, and took my place on the sofa with a sigh.

I hated this, being alone, without Alec or even annoying Felix, self-righteous Demetri or ever so sickly sweet Heidi, quiet Rennet, childish Afton or brain dead Chelsea. And soon Chloe, the only other person other than Alec who I can stand, would be leaving soon with Felix to see the, ugh, Cullens, and I would feel even more alone. I didn't want her to leave. There was something about Chloe, it made me calm and crazy, made me human but feel like an out of control newborn too. And Chloe was changing too, not just me. I watched her power grow daily, knew she was getting stronger, that later if she tried she could be even more powerful than me and Alec combined. Aro although he loved Chloe like a real daughter, his hunger for another strong weapon was there too, the glint in his eyes every time he saw her use her extraordinary gift was obvious. I would do anything to protect her, at all costs.

Softly my eyes closed, and my hand moved to my neck as it untied my cloak, the piece of clothing falling around me and I leaned back against the chair. My legs tucked up and I hugged them, keeping my head back and I let the sounds around me consume me. Everything was so loud, so forced and deliberate, the sound of Chloe's breathing, the brush of her eyelashes against her cheeks, the fights down in the lower chambers as training vampires crashed against each other like an earthquake. Outside I could hear the birds in their evening before they began their roost, and the people still awake, their heartbeats thumping loudly, addictive, louder now as I concentrated on it, like a clock's incessant drone it was ongoing and never ending.

And then a more pushing one joined it, this one was close, small but strong, and it fluttered like wings. I frowned and my nose wrinkled to match it, the smell was strong too, sweet and sharp, it made my throat ache and burn angrily with an aggressive animalistic hunger. I needed it, whatever smelt good was getting closer, and I wanted it. A feral growl left me, a predatory snarl that would chill bones and made my upper lip rise to bare my teeth, but my prey didn't flee, it stayed close. It confused me yet I continued my grumbles and took more intoxicating breaths.

"Jane! Jane! Jane!" My eyes opened sharply, stinging painfully but they watched as Chloe stood in front of me, shaking me roughly with a scowl. I let out one more growl from my still bated teeth, this one however more irritable then predatory, and I removed her hands from me. "Jane! Let me go, you woke me up!" Feeling my eyes roll, I put her hands downs and sat up straight, crossing my arms.

"What did I tell you about coming near me when I act like that? Well Chloe?" She pouted, still holding that scowl. Strange how it reminded me of myself, it made me want to smile, to immediately forget being mad at her. It always worked on Alec, the "I'm angry at you look" that made him want to make her smile instead, but not me, I invented that look and this lesson was too important to just forget about.

"You said not to, it's dangerous, I could get hurts because like that you're unpredictable. But it's your fault! You woke me up!" I sharply looked away, not wanting to look into those silver eyes she possessed.

"Well you could be a heavier sleeper. Or be like me, I don't sleep, maybe you should try it." Like an adult she sighed, sitting down next to me and copying me hugged her legs.

"Alec wouldn't like that, nor would daddy." I couldn't help it. I smiled down at her putting my arm around her shoulders, and hugged the kid to me.

"No they wouldn't, and nor would I either really." Chloe leaned against me, picked up my cloak and pushed it between us, keeping her cheek warm as she pressed it against my hard, cold shoulder. One thing I wished I could change about being a vampire, I wish I didn't have to keep making her Chloe, Alec wished it too, though normally Chloe didn't mind, she had after all grown up in the arms of vampires all her life.

"Jane? Will you be coming with me to America?"

"No." I said quickly, Chloe looked up at me.

"Alec?"

"No."

"Oh," the sound was broken, empty, no feeling to it, and it reminded me of my voice at time when I had to be serious and professional, I smiled. Another Jane Volturi in the world, it must be coming to an end, that's what Demetri had always said. Chloe took my hand, hers so coloured, small and delicate in mine. "Jane, what are they like?" I hesitated. I had wanted to leave this until tomorrow.

"Wait until tomorrow."

"Oh," was her reply again. She continued to stare up at me, those big silver orbs flashing like tiny moons. "Jane... Your eyes are black." Gently I frowned and although my throat burned again at the reminder, I hugged her tighter to me.

"I know... Its okay, you should sleep again. But maybe change this time, you fell asleep without PJs on again silly." I pulled at her baby blue shirt and she giggled, jumping up and running to my wardrobe to find one of the numerous pairs of clothing I had bought for her, or Chelsea had and put in my room since Chloe wasn't allowed to stay in any other guard room except mine or Alec's. Meanwhile I stood and put my cloak back on. "Chlo-Jo stay here, I'm going to get Chelsea."

"No!" She shouted immediately back, running to me with vampire speed and hugged my legs. "No Janey! No! I don't want you to go, you have to stay, and I had a nightmare!"

"Nightmares are real Chloe. I have to eat," I told her in a stony voice, "I'm hungry." Chloe's face squished against my legs, her pout clear on her frowning expression again.

"Eat a blood bag like Alec!" Now tears were falling, I smelt the salt in the air and my nose wrinkled. She was clearly over-tired and hysterical, but I had to be calm with her.

"No Chloe, I have to hunt." I knelt down to her and held her shoulders. "I'll be back... It won't take long." I caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek, and smiled at her hoping to reassure her. "I promise I'll be back." Chloe sniffed, wiping her cheek and eyes.

"Can't you just eat that nasty lady who wants to take Alec?" I laughed softly, twirling a strand of her hair at her shoulder softly around my finger, before letting it loose and it gracefully fell back into its place.

"No, I don't think your father would appreciate that Princess." Chloe sniffed again, and then began to speak quietly.

"Everyone's leaving me Janey... I don't want you or Alec to go. I don't want to leave you or here."

"Hey," I cut her off and she stared back at me, he jaw slack and she looked like the four year old she was, unaware and innocent, it was sweet. "Listen to me Chloe," I waited until I had her full attention, he eyes staring perfectly into mine, "you're a Volturi, the Princess, and mine and Alec's favourite little person in this whole world. You're not going to be leaving us, we wouldn't allow that, and if anything happens we'll be there the moment you call. Beside, Felix will be there anyway. You have to be strong Chloe. Don't let any fear show with our kind, you're better than that. I know you'll be fine." Chloe smiled at me, no more tears running. "Now what are you?"

"A Volturi," now I smiled at her and softly, with difficulty, kissed her cheek.

"Good girl, now go get changed while I go get Chelsea. You're going to sleep, and I'll be back soon." Chloe nodded and flitted back to change.

Gently I sighed, patted down my clothes and ran to Chelsea's room. I was confused and surprised at Chloe's reaction. So adult at times yet so much like a dependent child. At Chelsea's room I quickly told her I needed her to watch Chloe which she happily agreed to. I waited in her room as she told me she needed to get changed, why I didn't know, she looked perfectly acceptable in her skinny jeans and purple shirt, but I watched with a stifled snarl as she picked up Abercrombie yoga trousers and a pink t-shirt. After both of us going back to Chloe, who had decided to put the TV on which I turned off and pointed to the bed, I left Chelsea to do her job, and gleefully skipped down the corridors to the entrance, and my dinner.

"Why so cheery Jane?" I stopped, holding still for a moment before turning to face the fisher, Heidi. "It's not often we see you like this, did Chloe do another trick?" I held fast, ignoring her with a blank but angry stare. Since Chloe arrived Heidi had slowly developed a deep jealousy for her. Sure Heidi would protect her, but that didn't stop the side comments or sour expressions. Heidi wanted and liked attention. But with Chloe stealing it from her, not surprisingly Heidi was jealous. Especially since Heidi had a thing for Demetri and all he did was pander to Chloe like Felix, playing her games and buying her gifts. Heidi wanted that, though she knew she couldn't, not with Chloe her, even her gift didn't stand a chance against the charm of a naturally sweet and innocent child.

"I'm going hunting, if you feel you should know."

"I can see that ... And where is the baby blood bag?" An evil smile formed on my lips, but I bit back a growl, smirking myself. No one pushed me around.

"Go do some fishing Heidi, it's all you're good for, and soon maybe not even that. Since Chloe can steal your power after all." There. I had hit her where it hurt. She huffed and stalked away, while I returned to my happy hunt, making sure I said bitch load either for her to hear.

On the rooftop I watched the boy talking to his friends, a group of five figures including him, three boys and two girls. I crouched, my eyes fixed on him like a predatory not wanting to lose sight of their prey, a small smirk crossed my lips. I breathed in, catching the scents of the group, the boy I had picked smelt the best, it was spicy like cinnamon, and I was drawn to it. Not in the way a singer would draw me, but just the way a nice smelling flower would draw a butterfly in. Listening to their conversation about music and clothes, which girl did what and who the newest guy on the football team was, I heard cinnamon guy say night and walk away from the protective group. My smirk grew. I stood with my eyes still on the boy as he walked down the back routes, down the alleys and tiny side lanes, even better. Falling from the building, I copied him going down the small routes, following him from a distance but still watching him from hearing distance. I got ahead of him, and stopped in the alley way, leaned against the wall and bent my legs, bringing my hands up to my face as I began to sob. I heard his steps. He splashed through a puddle, scuffed his shoe, turned a corner and began humming a tune as he got closer.

He drew closer, his shadow ahead of him, and it touched me before I he had a chance to see me. The walls of the alley stank of rubbish and human urine, my nose wrinkled, this place was nothing compared to the sophisticated streets of Volterra, rubbish littered the floor and the walls felt slimy.

Then he finally saw me. Between my fingers I saw him frown, his brow wrinkle and he drew closer. His hand came out and touched my shoulder. Luckily I didn't flinched away from his touch, but slowly looked up at him as if I had only just noticed he was there. One of the benefits of being a vampire, you had a lot of time to watch human reactions, and therefore could mimic them, making you the perfect actor or actress.

"Excuse me... You okay?" He came closer. I didn't say anything but let out another small sob. "Umm, are you okay? Look if you tell me your name or something maybe I can help?" Now I looked at him, took away my hands and watched his eyes grow a little. I knew he saw my vampire beauty and was taken aback by it, it was all part of the hunters game.

"My name is Jane." I looked away, playing the quiet innocent, and then faked a shiver. "I'm so cold." The boy quickly shrugged off his jacket and I allowed him to put it over my shoulders. He hesitated, but then slowly opened his arm to me, saying in a quiet voice.

"Did you want a hug? I promise I won't try anything."

"You won't?" I fluttered my eyelashes in the dark space, but I could see he noticed when his jaw dropped and he nodded. I smirked at him, it might have looked like a friendly smile, but I knew its true meaning. "Well I might." Finally I was able to release my gift, and he fell to the floor, screaming about the pain, my pain. I let him suffer for a while, even gave him time to recover before I picked him up by his arm and pushed him against the wall, holding him there and slowly moved towards his neck. "You were unfortunate tonight, I apologise ... you were one of the nice ones." Then I sank my teeth into his thin skin and drank. He didn't make a sound.

Chloe was asleep when I returned, Chelsea watching a movie and for a while a sat down and watched it with her. I didn't say anything, thankfully nor did she, that was one of the things I liked about Chelsea, she knew how to act around people, knew how to make them like her, and when she was done making people like her, she made other people like the people around her too. I guess it was part of her personality when she was human that helped towards her gift as a vampire.

Eventually though I dismissed her, she politely asked how my hunt was then and I gave her a vague fine. It was satisfying, without Alec it was never enjoyable, never fun enough, there was no competition. A hunt was simply a way to survive without him. Maybe next time I should just eat with the others in the throne room.

I waited as calmly as I could for Chloe to wake, slowly the sun returned, the light growing and the sounds of people waking filled the streets outside, and I grew impatient. I decided for the twenty millionth plus time that I hate humans having to sleep. But Chloe was peaceful, smile on her face, her long hair covering the pillow, looking completely angelic as always. Just before I was about to wake her though, my door opened slowly. Alec walked in gingerly, cloak around his shoulders and his eyes fixed on Chloe's sleeping form.

"She still asleep?" He asked quietly, his red eyes flicking over at me for a second.

"Yes, but I was just about to wake her... You're leaving already?" He nodded and flitted to me, dropping his bag on the floor next to him.

"Unfortunately, I thought I should, having a Volturi member there might be good for a large influential dance." I sighed, crossing my arms tightly. "Is something wrong Sister?" He frowned at me as he asked.

"I'm fine, just really irritable right now."

"Have you tortured anyone recently?" Alec leaned forward, his hands holding my cheeks as his finger ran with care under my eyes. I batted them away angrily and glared at my brother, hissing a soft warning.

"Yes! Of course I have Alec, why would you think I haven't?" Alec smirked at me, ruffled my hair then flitted to the bed, sitting beside Chloe. I still couldn't help the small amount of jealousy I had in that action, like my own brother was choosing her over me, after so long of it just being the two of us. "Alec?"

"Yes?" He did look up at me, didn't smile at my voice or acknowledge my presence in anyway, just stared at the Princess. I hesitated, then sighed and slowly stood.

"Wake her up." I told him as I walked into my wardrobe to change, picking out a pair of red shorts, black patterned tights, and a loose tan short which I tucked in and throw over the top of the shirt a thin black floral patterned tank top. I listened to Alec gently stir Chloe, she hummed saying his name in a sleepy voice then groaned, then I heard Alec's chuckle. Walking out I saw Chloe ignoring my brother, her face crushed down into the pillow and the covers gripped tightly around her, a deep frown on her face.

"Princess... Chloe wake up, please?" He spoke with a coo, his voice soft and calming, the one he used to charm his female human meals. I smirked, they usually replied with a silent awe, or a "hey handsome", a "can I help you?", or an "are you okay?" Chloe however replied in a much different way.

"Alec leave me alone, you're being the annoying Twin." My smirk grew as he glared at me, I held up my hands in defence.

"Hey, I didn't say it, she did. Not my fault you're the annoying one, Brother." Alec glared more, but his own smirk grew as Chloe continued.

"You're annoying too Jane, waking me up growling." Her eyes still closed, she reached out lazily and took Alec's hand, a second later a perfect growl growing from her. Alec laughed and dashed away from her to stand next to the bed, grabbed the covers to pull them off her swiftly. She yelped and the force caused her to fall off the bed, hitting the floor on her backside more softly then I expected. "Alec! What was that for?" She pouted and I watched disgusted as my brother caved, kneeling down and hugging her.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to hurt you. But come on," He smiled at her, "you don't want to grow up to be a lazy daisy, do you?" He teased her, winking at her and pinching her nose. She smiled back adoringly, giggles erupting from her, and my eyes rolled.

"And besides," They looked over at me, "I need to talk to you, prepare you for the trip to America." Chloe seemed to have her interest sparked in that moment, running to me and sitting down on the sofa. the chair bouncing as she quickly swung her legs out in front of her.

"Yeah! Janey, I want to hear about the friends of Daddy's!" Although I wanted to frown like Alec right now, I smirked. Aro had told me to hold back, keep my opinions of the Cullens to myself, but now, forget it. But Alec was standing behind us, that impatient look on his face that told me he needed to go, but wanted to say bye to me and Chlo properly before he left. Reaching out with my hand, Chloe took it looking confused, and stood holding my leg.

"Chloe ... Alec needs to say something first, then we'll have breakfast in the garden and talk, okay?" She nodded but stared at Alec. Slowly her silver eyes trailed across the room and spied his travel bag. Her grip on my leg tightened.

"No, Alec you can't! I don't want you to go! Please! You're always leaving! You have to stay, with me and Jane!" Chloe ran to him and she bear hugged his legs. Alec bent down to meet her, holding her with a similar but gentler tightness.

"I'll be back soon Chloe, you know I miss you too when I'm away. Don't be like this, please, for me? I'm only a phone call away, and you can call whenever you want. Just do what Jane says, and behave and be careful in America." Alec held her closer and said in a softer voice. "If anything happened to you ... I don't know what I'd do." Although a hint of jealousy tingled in my stomach, I was amazed at how easily Alec and Chloe acted with each other. It always had since I had first seen them together. Their relationship was easy, effortless. If Alec smiled, Chloe did, and likewise. Chloe listened to him because she wanted to, and I knew Alec did the same. They could judge each other's moods, the true meaning of each other's words, and they were comfortable with each other. Admittedly Alec did have trouble controlling himself around Chloe's scent when he was in desperate need to feed, especially since Chloe's blood seemed to becoming more potent as she grew, but Chloe never reacted when he snarled, growled, hissed or was near her when she would accidentally injure herself. They trusted each other, like Alec and I trusted each other, but their relationship was much more different, even if there were the same qualities. They complimented each other.

I stared with a frown as the young Princess did as my brother said, standing in front of him calmly, then looked at me with a small smile and skipped to my side to take my hand. Alec stood and picked up his bag, looked at us one last time, said bye and flitted from my room. He didn't hug me. It wasn't professional. But right then I felt like I needed to be held by my brother, just feel his protective presence there, and not feel so tense and uneasy. I took a deep breath and turned to my Princess, forcing a smile.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" Chloe looked up at me but said nothing. She'd shut down, this happened when either Alec or I left, she felt reclusive, like she had lost her confidence by not having the two of us there. Chloe just nodded, holding my hand tightly. Encouragingly, I smiled again, starting to pull her out of my room, but Chloe stood there like a statue. I turned back to her slightly irritated, but asked through my teeth, "What is it Chloe?" I was missing him too!

"I want Blur Bear." A sigh feel from me, another Alec loss trait, get the stupid bear he bought her. Fine, she'll get her bear then we'll go. Chloe didn't protest when I picked her up and flitted from my room, into Alec's room, found the bear then immediately handed the thing to her, and sprinted to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a new addition to the castle, one of the unused rooms of the castle converted into the now fully equipped, modern and black tiled chic kitchen, all for the only human in the castle, Chloe, although Harriet did use it too and so did some of the cleaning staff. We even hired a chef, but a vampire one, called Peter. Chloe adored his cooking far more than him. She tended not to speak around him unless the answer was some dish of food she wanted. As a result, Alec or I never took much notice of him either. Peter was merely there for convenience.

In the room Chloe instantly latched onto my leg as I put he down, looking at Peter while he was practicing different dishes. Chloe sat down at the breakfast bar doing the same as me, watching the odd vampire, who didn't seem to be affected by the disgusting smell of human food. Peter wasn't a particularly strong looking vampire. He was mildly good looking, with medium long hair tied back with a piece of leather surrounded by coloured beads. He had a long face with long features, and a fuzzy goatee on the end of his chin. He was also tall, just short of Felix, but more than Demetri, with a gift to apparently cook, Peter using this talent to provide to Chloe's needs, but he was also working in introducing blood into human food to see if it would be more enjoyable for vampires. It could also help with reducing suspicion if we're seen eating food. I didn't like the idea, neither did Alec. However Aro believed it could be useful, so whatever, just as long as I wasn't a guinea pig.

Finally Peter noticed us, and brought a plate over for Chloe. My hand went to stroke her hair, moving closer to her protectively, or comforting.

"Morning Princess, and Jane good morning to you too. I guessed Alec would be leaving on a mission soon, so I made a special," Peter turned back to the oven and stoves, opening and moving things, coming back with a tray of food. "Chocolate croissant, chocolate pancakes, toast with jam and just to keep it healthy, a fruit salad and glass of orange juice." There was no enthusiasm on Chloe's face as she picked up her food with a sigh, and dropped off her seat mumbling a "thanks". I followed her out to the garden which was just down the hall, watching Chloe when she didn't hesitate in taking out her seat swiftly and tucked into the pastries. I took a seat opposite, and we sat in silence until she was finished, after eating the chocolate croissant, a bite of the pancakes, no toast, but had picked out the apple pieces and raspberries in the salad, along with drinking the juice. The sun came up over the castle walls and hit me, my skin beginning to glow under its rays.

"I hate that," Chloe said in a grumble, and I frowned.

"Hate what?" She glared at me then answered.

"That, the sparkling, I don't like it. It's too bright, too eye-catching, and too shiny, it hurts my eyes and..." She ran out of things to complain about and I smirked.

"Yeah, I never much liked it either, but that's not why you said it, is it?" Chloe tried to maintain her glare at me, but soon gave up with a sigh, staring at me sad eyed.

"Alec, I miss him. He always hides when the sun touches him, and the sparkles reminded me of him. And I see you sparkle, and Felix and Dem, why does he hide?" I sighed. She was working herself up again. I put my hand to my forehead, rubbing it with my fingers.

"I'm sure he doesn't do it on purpose Chlo-Jo. Maybe he's reluctant to let you see him in the sun."

"Oh... What does reluctant mean?"

"It means unsure, uncertain, worried about what you might think and therefore might not want you to see." Her body slumped sadly, I wished there was something I could do, but Chloe wanted my brother and I wasn't Alec, and although we were twins, and did have some similar traits, some similar behaviours, I really wasn't like him at all. So instead I thought it would be better to distract her with the Cullen stories. Besides, maybe it was good Alec had gone first. It gave Chloe a chance to get used to being without him before she left to live with the Cullens. "Did you want to know about the Cullens?"

"Sure," she mumbled, sounding extremely interested unlike before, but I pushed past my irritation and worry for her, and called Felix to bring up the pictures and information on the Cullens. He decided to stay with us after bringing them, I didn't disagree, Felix made Chloe smile and laugh, and I wanted to see that, I just warned him not to be a distraction. Felix laid the snapshot photos out on the garden table and handed me the information papers, Chloe's eyes scanned eagerly over their profiles and frowned.

"They have gold eyes... I thought vampires have red eyes?" She asked.

"They do, the Cullens have a different diet which changed their eye colour, but that's for later. Let's start with Carlisle, he's the coven leader," I slid the picture of the golden haired vampire I once acknowledged as Aro's friend, even a previous leader, now he was my enemy.

"How did we get these pictures Jane?" Felix asked in a whisper, "I'm sure they weren't willing to have this done." I smirked a little at him, my eyes flicking quickly over at him.

"They weren't, Alec and I did some undercover work before the ..."misunderstanding", and used them to show to the lower level guards so they knew what we were dealing with. Now they are being used to help our Princess." Chloe held the picture in her hands, studying it closely, as she always had done when learning something new. I now spoke to her, beginning to explain the details, she listened intently.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Jane – Teaching and Imaginations**

"Now Chloe, this is Carlisle Cullen," I tapped the picture of him, really wanting to tear it to pieces. I had taken it when they were on one of their hunting trips, eww, and they had been standing around talking so I decided it was the perfect opportunity. "He's the leader of the Olympic coven, the one you're going to visit. He was born in 1643 in London, England."

"That's where Alec said you found me, in England." I smiled at her and nodded, then remembered Aro's warning words and thought, even if I was going to give my personal opinions, I should be trying to help her from getting there and being too scared to talk to anyone. I sighed, still holding my smile, but Felix looked over at me with a frown.

"Yes ... maybe you can ask Carlisle about England ... you might learn something." Chloe loved learning, some I was sure now she would be able to talk to the vampire leader. The Volturi might discover something ourselves from what Chloe may learn. "Carlisle is 6'2, has blonde hair and was changed at the age of 23. He still holds a slight English accent, but you probably won't notice it Chlo-Jo without our vampire hearing." She pouted with a frown and my smile returned. "Carlisle is also married to his mate, Esme Cullen," I moved her picture next to Carlisle's now and Chloe awed again at the sight of them, muttering under her breath that she was pretty, and a low growl slipped from my throat as the smile I thought I had regained disappeared again, stupid Cullens. "Carlisle apparently has a gift to be able to resist human blood," Chloe stared up at me with big eyes. "It is because of this that he is able to now work in hospitals and help people while being able to resist their blood. The Volturi was at first against the idea, as if Carlisle was to lose control, the consequences of his actions may have been a disaster to our kind, however he has shown a great amount of control and therefore we had allowed it. He has also passes this trait onto the other members of the coven, although they may not have as much control, they are able to achieve it. This is the reason why they have gold eyes, because they survive on animal blood and not human blood."

"Basically Chlo, they're not real vampires." Felix said with a smug grin and for once I didn't complain about it. He was right in my opinion, they weren't vampires if they ignored their basic needs, they were just supplementing something that in the end was inevitable, like a skinny girl who claims she only eats three grapes in the morning and survives on vitamins, sure they keep you alive but it's not enough, and in the end we all know that one day she's going to crash and burn right into a giant chocolate cake, they same as one day the Cullens are going to realise what they're doing and eventually discover what they're missing.

"Really? I think they look like vampires ... and they look pretty too, I like their eyes. They seem happy, and they're not hurting anyone." I frowned at her, biting my lip nervously, thinking that if she felt this way over a picture, what if she talked to the real vampires and found out she preferred their way of living, that she wanted to become a animal eating vampire too... what if she left us.

"Forget that Chloe, let's move on to the next Cullen." I took away the picture of Carlisle which she has been focusing on and simply pushed Esme's photo more towards the centre for her to see. "Esme Cullen, formally Platt, was born in 1895, and as I said earlier is mated and married to Carlisle. He was also the one to change her in 1921. Esme is 5'6, with waving caramel hair, much like yours but nicer," She smirked and I smiled back. "She doesn't have any power of value, so the Volturi doesn't have too much information on her. However we have discovered that works as an architect, she enjoys decorating, garden work, cooking and even cleaning. The perfect little house wife," I grumbled and Chloe smiled at me. "She's a goodie-two-shoes in my opinion, the maid of the coven." After a giggle, Chloe insisted she wanted to hear more.

"Next one, I want to hear about the next one." Felix rolled his eyes while he watched us, but I saw the smile on his face, he was enjoying this as much as her.

"Okay, fine. The next member on my list is this one," I handed Chloe a picture of Rosalie "the Barbie bitch" Cullen, and watched as Chloe's grew just liked everyone's did. Rosalie's beauty matched that of Heidi's, who you preferred more was simply on whether you preferred blondes or brunettes. Heidi and Rosalie had a similar face shape and similar height, the other thing that seemed to be instantly different about them was their hair colour.

"It's a blonde Heidi!" Chloe shouted, and Felix instantly burst into laughter at her. "Look Jane! Doesn't this vampire look like Heidi?"

"I guess she does ... That's Rosalie Cullen though. She was born in 1915 in New York, and she's mated and married to another member of the coven called Emmett. Rosalie was changed in 1933, again by Carlisle.

Rosalie is tall and has long blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Rosalie has a passion for collecting cars, and has a hobby of enhancing them and doing anything mechanical. She is also musician. However, she's selfish and self-centred, and very shallow. Try not to stay alone with her Chloe." She nodded at me and I continued, "Because Rosalie was already beautiful as a human, the transformation only enhanced her beauty, making her many times more beautiful than the average vampire, though this is also a power we have no need for in the Volturi."

"Can I find out about her mate now? I want to know about him." With a nod, I found his picture and handed it to her. "Hey! This ones like Felix!" Felix looked over, and in an instant ripped the picture away from her.

"What! No! I can't be! I can't be like them!" Chloe laughed loudly at him and I smirked. This was becoming more fun than I thought, and as long as Chloe didn't compare me to any of the Cullens, I was going to stay happy.

"Concentrate Chloe, now, you wanted to know about Emmett. Well he was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and is the husband and soul mate of Rosalie. He was changed after Rosalie found him, after he was attacked by a bear in 1935. He is also much stronger than normal vampires, we believe he was strong as a human too and the transformation simply enhanced that. However, again we don't need a power like that in the Volturi as we already have Felix, who's strength is a match against Emmett's."

"A match! I'm more than enough to take the Cullen on! I could do it with my hands behind my back!"

"Calm down Felix," Chloe giggled, "You're always going to be the strongest vampire to me." She smiled at him, and he grinned back, ruffling her hair.

"Felix, stop distracting her." I growled my words in a warning and he sat up straight in his seat, turning away from me slightly. "The next one I want to tell you about is Alice Cullen." I gave Chloe Alice's picture, and Chloe smiled.

"She's like a fairy." Felix and I both laughed hard then, and although Chloe may not have understand why we were laughing so hard, she attempted a small giggle, blushing slightly. After regaining myself, I carried on with the task I was supposed to be teaching her, Felix continuing to chuckle in the background.

"Alice Cullen, born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon, but after her human life she lost her memories and is now called Alice instead. She is the soul mate of Jasper, one of the members I have yet to tell you about." Chloe smiled excitably. "She had a biological sister, who remained human and but has passed away, although she has a niece, Cynthia's daughter, still living in Biloxi in Mississippi. In 1920, an unknown vampire turned her to save her from the tracker. We presume the vampire who turned her is gone now otherwise Alice would have stayed with him. The Volturi has found that Alice is the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10, thin, with small "pixie-like" features." I stifled a smile, trying to remain serious, but Chloe giggled again instead, looking at her picture again. "Her hair is cropped short, spiky and black. Alice seems to be the most optimistic of the group. Her interests include shopping at expensive shops, as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make money, hence the Cullen's fortune with money."

"She sounds fun," Chloe chirped but I was frowning.

"Don't get too close to them Chloe, they're not like us, they're different. Remember Alec's golden rules?" She nodded quickly while maintaining her cheeky smile.

"Yes, always be cautious, don't purposefully annoy someone unless you know you can win, don't be too confident, politeness in some cases never hurts, and always have a backup plan."

"Good. Now there's also something else you need to know, this one's important. Alice has a power, a special one that the Volturi are extremely interested in, so if you can get any information on it, it would be helpful for your father, okay?" Again she nodded.

"What power, what power Jane?" Her excited voice was back. Anything about powers interested her to know end. She liked to know about them, who processed them, how they used their power, and the bit that sparked her attention the most, could she use it. I sighed and had to smile at her again, she was just too cute.

"Alice is clairvoyant. Do you know what that means?" Chloe shook her head and Felix chuckled.

"It means she's a royal pain in the ass Kid, it means you can never sneak up on her and more importantly, she's usually one step ahead of you before you even know what you're doing." Felix said teasingly, but I smirked back at him, giving him my evil smile.

"There are ways around her, ways to confuse her." I turned back to Chloe, returning to my "normal" state for her, "It means that Alice is able to see the future." Chloe gasped quietly and grinned, keeping quiet to hear more I guessed. "Alice's sight is only limited though, she can only see the outcome of a decision once it is made, meaning it can change quickly too. We think her power mainly works by focusing on a certain object or person and therefore can keep track of its decision. Do you understand Chloe?"

"Yeah! Her power is so cool! Almost as cool as yours Jane, or Alec's! Can I take it?"

"NO!" Felix and I shouted at the same time, and she hid back down in her chair, pouting.

"But why?" Chloe whined at the top of her high pitched voice. I sighed and flitted there and back, taking Chloe and putting her in my lap.

"We want you to be safe there, Chlo-Jo. Therefore, since Alec is gone, we need you to take my power and hold onto it. Don't change it unless you really need to. That way if anything goes wrong you have a way of protecting yourself, understand?" She nodded sadly, but I continued with my explanations. I gave her another picture and she glanced over it. "This is Alice's husband and mate, Jasper. He was born in 1844, in Houston, Texas, and is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars, who later joined the Olympic Coven with Alice." Chloe perked up. After hearing about the southern wars from Alec, she was excited to hear about a vampire really involved in them. "He was put into a newborn vampire army which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas. However, Jasper has a power,"

"Another one?" I nodded at Chloe grin and she silenced again, looking more closely at the picture of the honey haired, tall southern vampire.

"He was apparently charismatic as a human. Jasper can feel and change the emotions of others. During his years with the new born army, his power allowed him to control the newborn vampire soldiers better, which is what made him his creators favourite. He could constantly sense the pain of those he killed though and this experience eventually led him to the decision to leave the army. Although his power seems useful, the mood he inflicts can only last for as long as he is around." Chloe was listening intently, trying to grasp every detail of this ex-soldier whom she seemed to instantly adore. "In the Cullen coven, Jasper is the best fighter, the second fastest, and the second strongest next to Emmett."

"Who's the fastest?" She asked innocently, and Felix scoffed.

"I'm getting to that," I told her tickling her gently causing her to giggle, and then smile up at me, which I enjoyed. "The next person I'm going to tell you about," I took a breath and controlled my voice. The next few Cullen members were the hardest to talk about without losing my temper. I hated them with a bloody, angry, raging, and twisted passion. If it was my decision, they would be dead in a heat beat, no question about it. They had broken too many rules and gotten away with it. They were freaks of vampire nature and no fit to be within our race. They were falsehoods and wrong. I handed her the picture more slowly than I had with the others, her frown deepened. "The next member is Edward Cullen." Felix released a soft growl and Chloe frowned. "Edward Cullen was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. He is the husband and mate of Bella Swan," I hesitated, swallowing down venom that was pooling in my mouth, "and the father of Renesmee Cullen."

"Father? ... Like my daddy?" Chloe understood already that she was not the same as us, that she was not a vampire and therefore was not the biological daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. She believed that her parents were involved in an accident and that, while Alec and I were passing, we saved her and brought her back, Aro and his mate now raising her as their own. We could never tell her the truth about what really happened to her parents, which was why Aro had banned her from taking his power. She understood that vampires were unable to have children, although she didn't know why, she just knew they couldn't. "Vampires can't have children... right Jane?"

"That should be right, however Edward and Bella found a way, and now they have their hybrid daughter Renesmee."

"What's a hybrid?"

"A hybrid means something that is half of two things. Renesmee is half vampire and half human. Bella had Renesmee when she was human." Felix told her, looking away with a disgusted look on his face. He hated the Cullen's apparent "miracle" too.

"Oh..." Chloe answer softly, looking down and fiddling with her hands. I continued.

"Edward turned into a vampire by Carlisle, the first vampire Carlisle changed. Edward stands at 6'2, with reddish messy hair. He has studied languages, science, business and music, becoming a master on the piano." Chloe seemed impressed by this, she had always wanted to learn to play, but with no instruments here, had never had the chance. "He has a hobby of collecting cars. He owns a Volvo C30, and an Aston Martin Vanquish. Edward is the fastest vampire among the Cullen's. He and Jasper are the best fighters in their coven. He also has a gift..."

"Another one?" Chloe's frown reappeared, but this was difficult to talk about, and I closed my eyes, glaring at the backs of them and growled softly.

"Please don't interrupt me right now Chloe." I heard her sigh and opened my eyes a little to see her. She was pouting, looking down again with her hands moving through the long strands of her hair. "Edward possesses the extra ability to read others' thoughts. His gift is different from your fathers, which is limited by him having to touch the persons but he can access every thought a person has ever had. Edward can only read the thoughts in your head as you think about them, though he can do it from a distance but not too far. Bella Cullen, formally Swan, was born 1987, and changed by Edward Cullen at the age of 19. Bella has waist-length brown hair, and gold eyes like the other members of the coven." I quickly, maybe too quickly, gave her the picture. "Bella has a gift too. Her gift is to shield her and those around her from supernatural powers that affect the mind. This means that powers such as Edward's and your father's telepathy, my illusionary pain and Alec's sensory paralysis don't affect her." Chloe went wide eyed, and Felix scowl grew deeper. "She can also make her shield grow, which protects others around her, also making them immune to our powers. However, it has no effect against physical attacks, meaning she could be defenceless if it came to a fight." I breathed out a sigh as I finished on two of my most hated vampires, "Your father is interested in their powers, so again like Alice, if you can gather any information that you feel may be useful, tell us." Chloe nodded, and spoke in her small reserved voice.

"There's one more... one more person you have to tell me about." She gently took the last picture from my hand. "Oh... She's different."

"Renesmee Cullen was born in 2006. She is a half-vampire, half-human hybrid member of the Olympic Coven and is the biological daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. As a half vampire, she has pale skin, though with a slight blush, we're not sure of the strength of her skin yet though, along with her physical strength, speed or other senses. We can only deduct by appearance. She has long reddish hair like Edwards, and brown eyes like Bella had. At the time this picture was taken, she was at an age of 4 years, thought because she grows a lot faster than a human, we're not sure of her physical stage right now. Last time we saw her she was at a physical age of 12. Renesmee is much smarter than humans, much like you, she is already fluent in many languages, plays many instruments, reads many books and already has the knowledge to become a doctor like Carlisle."

There, I was finished, finally. No more talks about the Cullens, though I did have to clear up one thing. Chloe was still fiddling with her hands, still looking down at the various pictures with the sad expression on her face. It was my doing, she hated when I was angry with her, not because she was afraid I would torture her like the others, but in a way that she didn't want to displease me like a younger sister, she wanted to seem more mature and giving, to make me happy just because she wanted to, and I hated making her upset. "You're upset... I didn't mean to."

"I know Jane." She smiled at me and although I felt bad for not having done enough to get it, I had her forgiveness. I took the pictures from her and put them with the information that Felix had given to me, clipping them together and handing it all back to her.

"Keep this with you. You understand it?" She looked over the pages swiftly then nodded. "If you have any questions, it's okay to ask either me, Felix, or Alec if you want to call him." She hesitated as she began biting her lip gently, and then turned to quickly hug me, smiling against me.

"Thank you Janey," She let me go, "They all sound so cool, and I really want to see their powers! And how do they eat animals? What's Renesmee like? I want to see them!" I hated the Cullens. Especially that they were sucking her into the sticky web of their coven, but I couldn't help but smile at her. But she was so excited, so happy now that she knew something about them, about who she would be staying with, that I couldn't help smiling at her. I was so happy to see that she was happy.

By the time we had finished, it was past lunch, and although Chloe had been snacking on the leftover bits of her breakfast, I could hear her tummy growling. Felix went off to hunt, saying that he would drop off the documents in my room on the way. His eyes didn't give away his hunger, but he said he wanted one good hunt before becoming an animal eating vampire for a month.

"I'm not hungry Jane. I want to know more about the Cullens." Rolling my eyes at her in an "I'm not buying it", I stood, letting her drop of my lap first, then held out my hand for hers, which she took eventually.

"I know you are, and we can't sit here all day, so I'm taking you out for lunch, anything you want."

"But I can have whatever I want from Peter." Chloe complained as she copied my strength and began to pull a little on hand.

"But if we go out, we can go to the park after with the possibility of ice cream." Chloe used all the strength to pull me to a stop, and I looked back to see her wide eyed and grinning, I smiled cheekily.

"Ice cream? Really? Daddy and Alec never let me have ice cream!" I smiled at her and picked her up, flitting towards my room. She was such a lair. We did let her have ice cream, just only on special occasions. But I played her games, teasing her like I always did.

"Well then, we better not tell them, our secret." She giggled and waited as I sped down the halls, slamming my door when we reached my room. I walked into my wardrobe to adjust my clothing.

"You're not going to put cape on are you?" Her voice full of disdain and I breathed out a soft laugh as I smiled, thinking about the many time I had teased her with it. "Please Jane?"

"I told you, it's a cloak, it stops me from showing what I am to the humans. And no I'm not wearing it, I thought I would wear a hoodie, is that less embarrassing for you?" Chloe huffed, not fully satisfied but not willing to argue about it since it was better than the cloak to her. I picked up the dark purple hoodie I had bought after Chloe began complaining and slipped it over my head. My hair tucked back in its usual bun shuffled, and I quickly fixed it, and then turned to Chloe who asked me to tie back hers. I didn't put it into a bun, but did fix it into a loose ponytail, her long hair swishing against her lower back. I it was time for another hair cut. Chloe then took my hand and grinned.

"Race you, Jane?" I grinned back and opened my door.

"Fine, but you get a head start. You're still a human Princess, eventually you'll get tired." Copying my actions, she scoffed and flitted out the door, speeding ahead. I only laughed and went after.

She was easy to find, humans were loud, and they left a stronger scent path, but I let her have her way for while, allowing her to sprint ahead just like a normal vampire. But her reactions were still human, and not used to the speed. Chloe looked behind herself to see me, smirked, but when she turned back, she tripped over herself. I watched as she seemed to fall in slow motion, her body leaning forward, legs kicking back, one arm forward and the other back. Pushing my legs, I grabbed her arm and yanked her to me, holding her tight and keeping still. Chloe was still in a little shock, her breathing rate increased, her eyes wide and her legs shaking. I feared I had hurt her shoulder as she rubbed, frowning a little as she did.

"No more racing," I told her and she nodded. "You okay?" Rubbing her back to calm her, she nodded again, turning to me a little. "Hold my hand from now on, okay Chloe? ... Let's get some food." Once more she nodded and I lead her away, putting a hand on her shoulder to cool it.

Outside the sun was blazing, so I put up my hood and walked Chloe through Volterra's busy streets, down one of its many restaurant lanes and through the market. "What do you fancy Chlo?" She looked at me.

"I don't know... Maybe pasta? Or pasta? Or a burger?"

"Well which is it?" I asked again with my favourite teasing smile I used often with her.

"Umm... Jazz Cafe?" This was her favourite place to go out with me and Alec, ever since that first day when we went to a beach for the day, and decided to go to the small but stylish looking cafe with the retro theme painting and wallpaper, also with friendly and helpful staff that were always polite to Chloe and treated her with adult respect. I nodded and Chloe smiled, letting go of my hand and skipped down the cobbled streets, completely forgetting our previous warning. And while people frowned at me, hushed mumbles on my strange choice of clothing and appearance, they smiled at Chloe as she became the prime example of childish innocence. I didn't care if they were looking at me, judging me, they didn't know me, any opinions of me they held were falsely accused, I ignored them and smiled at my adoptive sister.

She called back to me and turned my head away from the watching eyes, calling back to her that I would catch her up, but she carried on. "Jane, hurry!"

"I'm coming." I readied myself to follow her when I was unexpected stopped.

"Excuse me." I froze and turned to a brave woman who had decided to approach me. She was slim, just taller than me, maybe about 5'6, had short fair hair and big green eyes.

"Yes?" Trying to be polite, I didn't care for this woman disturbing me.

"Is that sweet girl your sister?" I frowned, this wouldn't be the first time I had been asked this. With my young appearance and Chloe being so young too, people tended to think that we were two young children either who had lost their parents, or were causing trouble. Sometimes they even thought we were orphans, I always scoffed at those. Experience told me that it would be best to agree with this woman.

"Yes, she is."

"Where are your parents?" She was getting too nosey, and I could hear Chloe's familiar step rhythm getting closer, and the sounds of increasing heart beats as people began to take an interest in the woman and me, stopping to eavesdrop. I told her the truth.

"Gone, they died years ago." The stupid woman put her hand to her throat, and mine burnt when I saw the main vein there.

"I'm sorry, but then how old are you? Surely you can't be alone, where do you live?" My nose wrinkled as I bit back a growl. I was getting irritated and hungry. I sensed Chloe near and finally her hand took mine as she stood beside me.

"We're Volturi. We're well taken care of, especially my sister. There is no need for your concern. We can take care of ourselves." The woman stared at me, taken aback.

"Janey, are you hungry?" Chloe asked in her innocent way, I looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, let's go." People had been watching the scene with me and the woman, and I hid my face, not only now because of the sun, but also because of the not ageing. If anyone were to recognise me in the future it would be bad. But Chloe and I quickly reached the restaurant and took up some seats at the table, waiting for a waiter while Chloe looked over the menu.

"What happened Jane?" I hummed when she caught my attention and sighed as I replied.

"She stopped and kept asking me stuff, no problem Princess." She gave me the eyes and I rolled mine, taking off my hood to look at her properly. "I promise, now what are you eating?"

"What's a stroganoff?" She asked with a frown directed at the menu, I laughed as she moved it to me.

"How am I supposed to know!" Chloe held up her frown but did eventually smile and giggle with me. When the waiter showed up and asked what we wanted, I told him nothing for me, and Chloe did ask what it was. He explained it was pork in a creamy white wine sauce that has been pan-fried, served with chips and vegetables. She turned her nose up and I smiled again, Chloe ordered the pasta. "Still not keen on the meat eating Chlo?" Quickly she shook her head.

"No, I keep thinking about the poor animals." I laughed again.

"Alec and I should never have taken you to that petting zoo, you insisted on visiting. You're going to be a terrible Volturi." She frowned again.

"But I am a Volturi."

"I mean..." I leaned forward and whispered, "vampire."

"Oh... No! I'm going to be the best, 'cause I'm going to be just like you and Alec, and I'm going to be the Queen like mummy after I find a prince, like the Disney films." I smiled at her, she was going to be an amazing vampire, but I was unsure about the prince charming part. Alec wouldn't be happy about it. He liked being the only guy in Chloe's universe right now. Would he allow that to change as she grew up, after she discovers boys, and love? I couldn't see it. They would have to be something special to get mine and Alec's acceptance. "I'm going to get a prince like mummy says, then I'm going to have a castle of my own, and horse and a dog too, and my own guard, and you and Alec are going to stay with me forever." I giggled, smiling at her imagination.

"Oh yeah, and what else?"

"We're going to travel the world, see everything, and I want to eat lots of food from everywhere. Also I want to see a snow leopard, I saw then on TV and they're pretty. Then once we get back, I want to make a baby." My attention, which had been drifting, snapped back and I stared at her wide eyed.

"What? A baby? Why?" Dispute my reaction, Chloe remained relatively calm.

"Felix told me you can make a baby by putting a seed in the ground, and wishing really hard." Of course, Felix was behind this, "I tried it, but it didn't work, so he said you need a mummy and a daddy for the baby. So when I find my prince, I want a baby... I hope it has Alec's hair, I like his hair, and I want it to have your eyes, Jane." My attention snapped again. Me? Why would she want anything that is a part of me? Even I didn't want anything that had a part of me. I was evil, a demon, a witch twin, people had told me, and Chloe had heard it too. Why would she want that in a baby?

"W... Why would you want that?" I was feeling mixed emotions, I was angry at Felix, I was shocked at Chloe's desire for a baby, but maybe it was something all children were curious about, but more importantly, I was confused about her wanting her baby to have MY eyes, my evil, hate filled eyes. Chloe food was brought out, and she spoke as she slowly ate, her head always dipped towards her meal.

"I like your eyes, they're not like anyone else's, they're always a darker shade of red, and they're honest. You lie to me sometimes, I don't mind, because I can tell from your eyes you don't mean to. And I know when you feel angry, or jealous or upset when your eyes sparkle, but I can also know when you're happy too, because they get lighter, and they seem to glow." I couldn't speak. I hid my face, embarrassed that she was able to read me so easily. The only person I thought could do that was Alec, I never realised my eyes were so expressive. "Jane?"

"Sorry," I sat up and patted down my clothes, fiddling my fingers and biting my lip after, feeling a little awkward. "I'm fine."

"Did I upset you?"

"No, I'm fine, just a little surprised. Tell me more about me, you and Alec, in your castle."

"Oh, well I'll look after the baby, and obviously you and Alec will love it too, 'cause you'll be the aunty and uncle. And when the baby is older, and you and Alec have children, like Bella did," Again my eyes grew, but this time I held back a giggle too. I don't think she truly understood how to have a baby. And even if I could, no way was I having one! "And all our children are going to be best friends like us. We're all going on lots of holidays."

"And what about your prince?" I asked her, carrying it on. She thought for a moment.

"He'll be busy running things with Daddy."

"But don't you want to do that?"

"No... I know Daddy and my uncles want me to, but if I find a prince he can do it instead. I just want to be with you and Alec." I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You can do whatever you want, and Alec and I will always be there for you... You know we love you right Chlo?" Chloe smiled brilliantly just as the waiter arrived to take her plates away, and after he left, she said in a high bell voice.

"I know Janey, love you too."

-x-

The food was delicious, Chloe had told me, but the ice cream was better. She had picked chocolate, the one Alec would always pick to seem human, not her favourite which was strawberry, telling me she still missed him. But she still enjoyed the treat, and ate it all with a smile on her face before we reached the castle.

Demetri had returned from his mission, so we went to the main room for the elite guards and she opened up her presents eagerly with everyone watching. He had bought her a gorgeous music box that played a song by David Lanz called Return to the Heart. The box was decorated in patterns that resembled spiky spirals, and at the front were two Chinese lion statues, with towers at each corner. Inside, every inch was an art work, and the bird figure in the middle spinning to the music was so delicately crafted, it almost seemed a vampire had don't it. But Dem swore it was human made. He also bought her perfume from France, a jade necklace from China, a statue of a turtle from New Zealand, and a Japanese kimono, which he thought was acceptable because the Tokyo coven would be visiting soon and, as Aro's close friends, would want to see Chloe, and she would look more appropriate in the kimono. I hit him across the head. Chloe seemed to have forgotten all about Alec now though, which I think was Demetri's plan, and I silently thanked him.

We played hide and seek for the rest of the day until the late evening when Harriet came up to collect her to take her to bed. Chloe complained, even stomped her foot once, but when Harriet explained it was direct from Aro, there was nothing we could do, she had to go.

Dem followed me to my room, so I invited him in, and instantly he was lying across my sofa. "Stupid vampire," I hissed but he chuckled and turned on my TV, finding that he was now watching the Lion King, Chloe's favourite.

"Lion King, that's a classic." I ignored him and sat down on my sofa too after pushing off his legs.

"How was the mission?"

"Good, very simple actually, I visited some old friends, had some time on my hands."

"Really?" I asked him rhetorically, really not interested if I was honest, and watched the TV instead as the two young lions began to play fight, the girl winning. "Jane, how has she been?"

"She's been fine, the same really, nothing interesting. But she missed you in hide and seek. She got mad at me and Felix a lot." Demetri chuckled.

"Well, I am the hide and seek master."

"You cheat. You have a power to find people."

"Well it helped when Chloe ran away after you shouted at her." I cringed. She had been smart that day. I had shouted at her for being disobedient and going around the castle without me or Alec, so she decided I hated her and planned to run away. She stole Heidi's silent heart trait and ran away, meaning we couldn't listen to her heartbeat for help finding her. Then once she had a head start, she stole someone else's scent. She had become invisible in a sense. It was only through Demetri we were able to find her five hours later, sitting in a field under a bush, having slipped out of Volterra, cuddled up and crying. She was ravenous when we brought her back, needed a shower and a good sleep, she suffered from a fever for the next two days. Alec was furious of course, it hadn't been a good day.

"Shut up Demetri."

"Right though, aren't I?" He said smugly, "She's defiantly smart, just like you and Alec."

"She's not even related to us." I was in a bad mood now thanks to him, and I crossed my arms over my stomach and glared at the TV.

"She doesn't have to be, she's grown up with vampires, she needs to be a special kind of human to survive in this place, and it's obvious she would be I'd Alec has taken a shine to her."

"Sure," I was uninterested by this conversation, I just wanted Demetri to leave me alone so I could have quiet, at the same time I didn't want him to leave so I would be alone.

"Jane, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Wait, do you think I'm easy to read?" Dem frowned.

"No, I find it very hard to know what you're thinking. I worry a lot about you sometimes. There are occasions when you do let people know, but most of the time that's when Chloe is around, so we can only really see you through her. Mostly you're hidden." I looked at him to check his honesty.

"Good," I mumbled and looked back to the TV. Demetri was silent, it surprised me, but I wasn't complaining. I watched the little lion run away from his home after thinking he had killed his father, and I scoffed inwardly, thinking I would never let anyone drive me away.

I was feeling a little better about myself. I could feel my body relaxing, when Demetri startled me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Nothing massive, barely a brushing of skin, but at his touch, my body froze and I went into panic, quickly turning to him and torturing him.

"Jane, stop." He winced, but didn't scream."

"What the hell was that?"

"Jane, stop and then ... I'll talk, stop." Demetri held his head, whining again. I released him but stared wide eyed, still panicked. He looked at me and I threw out my hand, slapping him hard, a crack on his crack. It healed instantly.

"You don't touch me!" I shouted though he moved closer.

"I know Jane, I'm sorry, but while I was away I was thinking. All my old friends have mates, or people they can rely on, they're happy. And I need to get over my human life, over my dead wife." I frowned at him, almost a glare but I was more confused.

"So, you think you can use me to do that... By kissing me?"

"No, listen... I really like you Jane, not like a mate, I don't think, but I like you." I frowned more and I got ready to pinch him. He was becoming crazy. "So I have a suggestion, if you like me too..."

"I don't."

"Just listen... Friends with benefits." For the second time today I couldn't speak. What the hell! Demetri hadn't done anything like this before, hadn't even looked at me that way before, or joined in with Felix on his sexist jokes. Why me? I didn't want anything like that! I mean, okay, Dem is hot, olive skinned even though a vampire's paleness has toned it down, he has cute mousey hair that curls at the front, and his features were toned and sharp like a man's, not a boy's. But it was Demetri! I wasn't interested! He was 20 anyway, and even though in my time girls would marry men much older than them, it didn't mean I wanted to, and I hated men anyway! I hated what they were, what they represented, and what they did.

"No!" I scream at him, pushing him weakly so he wouldn't go crashing into my wall. "Go away Demetri, before I throw you out!"

"Come on Jane, tell me you haven't thought about it." He begged and I gave a sly smirk.

"I haven't thought about it. Go and find Heidi, she's wanted you for years."

"We both know Heidi is gorgeous but a spiteful bitch. Her charms don't affect me. I want you Jane, you have personality, and I like working you out."

"I don't want you working me out! I'm not some puzzle you can fix together! I like being a mystery!" I push him again, I wanted him to go.

"Look, Jane, if this is about your past ..."

"Don't you dare, don't you dare bring that up!"

"But Jane, if it does we can push past it." He grabbed my shoulders, I struggled but he had me good. I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't make me do it Dem, I won't hesitate."

"I know ... Just don't do anything for the next two minutes." Slowly he leaned forward, and softly placed him lips on min. I froze again, I panicked. I closed my eyes lightly, waiting for it to be over. I didn't want to hurt him again, despite what he was doing I still liked Demetri as a friend, and I didn't want to hurt him. However, I didn't want to kiss him either.

But he was gentle. My Demetri, the one I could rely on during missions, the one I could normally sit comfortably with, the one who would always laugh off my angry outbursts, the good guy. His hands on my shoulders, slide down my arms and take my hands, holding them in his tenderly. He doesn't try anything other than that kiss.

I had never kissed anyone before, no one had ever tried. The only kisses I had ever given or received had been with Alec, Chloe and Aro, but they had only been kisses on the foreheads or cheeks for my sibling and princess, and kisses only on the hands from Aro, all of them were simply paternal. Full kissing was something very different. From what I got from Demetri, it was sweet, but that was probably just him. Although he had forced me into it, he wasn't being forceful, he didn't expect anything from me. He pulled away finally and stared at me, blank faced.

"Well, did you feel anything?" I sigh, and sheepishly smile at him, feeling a little dizzy but more or less level headed.

"I think you should go. You're very sweet Dem, but if you need a friend with those benefits, it's not me. Find Heidi, or Corin, I'm sure they'll comply." Demetri groaned and let me go.

"But I don't want them, I want you! And I'm not giving up," He smirked, "I will figure you out Jane Volturi."

"You can try," I teased then quickly put my wall around me again, becoming serious once more. "Now leave before I throw you out." Demetri smiled at me once more then sped off, closing my door behind him. I feel onto my bed instantly, groaning into my pillow. I hated boys, men, all of them! Ugh! Stupid, annoying, pain in the ass, frustration boys! Why me? I didn't want anyone at all! The idea of a mate sickened me, the idea of being with anyone did. Why couldn't he just like Heidi and everything would be fine. Demetri would get what he wanted, Heidi would be happy, and I wouldn't have people kissing me! Seriously, eww! I cant believe for a moment I wanted to kiss him back.

My lips still tingled from his touch, and as I ran a finger gently over my full upper lip I felt like smiling, but instead screamed and swore into the pillow, in every language I knew. My mind kept replaying thoughts in my head. What if he was right, what is Demetri was right about me having to address my past, overcoming fears and hesitations about it. Maybe it was time I got over myself, live my vampire life to the full, find my mate and spend the rest of my eternal life with them. Maybe it was time to realise I wasn't helpless anymore like I had been, that I could cause fear in them now. And maybe I needed to deal with my emotions, learn to control them better and express them more suitably.

But the truth was I was scared, I had lived like this for over one thousand years, and the idea of anything changing now wasn't something I enjoyed, even having Chloe joining the castle took time to truly get used to the idea that she was permanent, and her taking up a lot of Alec's time was even harder for me to deal with. And I didn't like changing myself. I acted as myself around Alec and Chloe, angry, strong, rude, obnoxious, irritating, childish, and maybe evil, I knew I was these things, but they loved me for them. I was Jane of the Volturi, I didn't change, others did to suit me, and they should be glad I don't torture them along the way.

Staring up at the painted ceiling of my room I sighed, biting on my bottom lip as the thought in my whirled around like a tornado, never wanting to settle. I held my phone in my hands tightly, considering disturbing my brother and telling him about my petty problems. Alec would be able to tell me what to do, he would listen to me and decide what was best. I threw my phone away to the end of the bed and pouted to myself. He would be busy, probably charming his way through the coven, installing a false comfortable atmosphere while completing his work on protecting the human from being lunches, keeping our kind a secret and gathering information on the coven. He was always the confident twin in his own way. I held confidence through my power, knowing I was untouchable because of it, though I remember Alec telling me I was shy as a human.

Alec was just naturally confident. Everything was easy to him, and if a problem arose, he would solve instantly, acting afterwards as if everything had run exactly as he had predicted. He used his confidence in many ways too. He used it when he was being cocky or cheeky, when he was being smart, and when he was being charming, among a few things. I smiled to myself, stupid smart brother ... what would I do without him.

I must be bored, that's why I'm doing nothing ... But what can I do? Alec is away, and Chloe is asleep, Felix is probably with Dem now or training, Heidi is a bitch, Chelsea and Afton are probably ... don't want to think about it, and Corin and Santiago are probably entertaining each other. This castle is so boring! I need to get out!

In one movement I got off my bed and went to my wardrobe, picking out the stupid little red black dress Chelsea has bought me, telling me I needed to wear more feminine things. I didn't think I dressed badly, I had my own style. But I put the thing on, let my hair down running my hands through the short strands, touched up my makeup, grabbed my phone, money, fake ID and put them all in a bag, then walked out into the castle's corridors.

MY goal was simple, to have fun and I figured if teens my age can go clubbing, so can I. I could have fun and dance, maybe try some drinks even if they tasted terrible, and maybe pick up a snack.

"Jane!" I turned sharply, finding Demetri now beside me.

"Are you following me now?" He rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off.

Where are you going? You look good." I sighed, looking away from him.

"I'm going ... clubbing." My voice was soft, but he heard it. Demetri dipped his head, raising an eyebrow at me, a look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

"Seriously? You're going clubbing? That sounds unlike you Jane."

"Think what you like ... I'm leaving." I began to walk away from him, my hands holding onto my bag so he couldn't grab me, but instead he took my arm, pulling me to a stop, I cursed.

"Listen, ten minutes and I'll come with you. It could be fun?" My teeth found my lip, he stared at me waiting for an answer, and under his teasing eyes and goofy smile, I eventually answered him.

"Fine, but understand, this is not a date, or anything like that. We're just friends going out together." Demetri held his hands up with a triumphant grin.

"Of course Boss. Just two friends having fun, I get it." He winks at me and then speeds off to change. I let out a small huff, pouting angrily and lean against the wall, waiting for him, cursing my stupid self for not being stronger and telling him no.

-x-

Demetri and I sprinkled across the Italian country side. Since we can't hunt in Volterra, we had decided to go to Sienna to go clubbing, and I was oddly looking forward to it after Dem had told me he was going to make sure tonight was a night we wished we could forget. Of course I had rolled my eyes at him at the time, but I was curious as to how he was going to keep his word. Dem was now wearing a smart looking grey shirt with new jeans, and had messed up his hair while running. For a vampire changed at 20, he looked very young, maybe 18 at a push.

"How much longer until we reach Sienna?" I shouted at him, slowing down so I was by his side.

"About ten minutes, not long. Are you sure it's okay you leaving Chloe?" His brow creased as he spoke.

"She's asleep, she'll be fine. Chloe has her mother, Chelsea, Corin and the human minders watching her. And if she needs me she can call me." He nodded but still seemed worried.

"You're the only one she'll listen to without Alec here if she has a nightmare." The frown on his face didn't leave even as I looked over slightly and glared softly. But I admitted to myself, his words did send a jolt of worry in my stomach.

"She'll be fine. Come on, let's hurry." I dashed ahead of him but he catches up quickly, not letting me out of his sight, and eventually we make it to Sienna, and immediately we were walking onto the busy night life streets. Teenagers filled the streets along with some other young adults, most of them smoking to avoid the new smoking bans that had been passed, some were waiting for taxis, and every so often, a couple could be seen locking lips. Eww, it repulsed me, as if I needed further reminder of what had happened between me and Demetri earlier.

"Where did you want to go Jane?" All the bright lights dazzled me, my attention dotting everywhere. The smell of alcohol, fast food, vomit and even urine, made my nose wrinkle and my stomach bunch.

"This place is disgusting." Demetri chuckled, and I didn't push him away when he put his arm around my shoulders again. People were looking at me oddly, especially men, and I knew Demetri saw it too. "Everything is horrible. This was a terrible idea."

"This was your idea, and don't worry, I'm here. I told you it'll be fun, I'll find something." With a sigh, I allowed him his couple facade as I looked around to find a good place to go.

"Demetri, what about there?" He looked over to where I jerked my head, and saw a small bar with a saxophone on the side of the building, indicating that it might be a jazz bar. Outside was the same scene as before, people stood smoking, waiting or kissing, but from inside the bar I could hear soft, soothing music.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like your kind of thing?" He said hesitantly.

"Does any of this seem like my kind of thing? And besides, since when do you know what I like?" He smiled but I was already walking. Any boys who saw me turned their heads, automatically I hated them. Humans ... boys ... I hated them all.

Inside the small bar it was quiet and relaxing, still filled with mindless chat too though. The design of the bar was more 80's looking than the designs outside, which was more cheesy looking jazz. Inside there was a neat bar, big chairs around coffee tables, there was even a small stage for live bands. I took a seat at one of the free coffee tables and watched as Demetri moved to stand next to me.

"You want a drink then? Make you look human," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I not look human? Am I a demon now?" He rolls his eyes.

"No Jane, I ..."

"Are you saying I look like an animal, or maybe an alien? Am I not normal in your eyes?" Now he chuckled and leaned down to me.

"You're defiantly not normal Jane. You're something amazingly different, like a Venus Fly Trap. Gorgeous to look at, but with a deadly twist, you have a killer personality that I can't help but fall for like a fly caught in your charms. Now ... did you want a drink?" I was a little stunned by his words, but I was determined not to let it get to me.

"I'll have a vodka and lemonade ... chop-chop Dem," Again he rolled his eyes, and walked to the bar. I couldn't help giggling at him a little as I watched him. A girl already at the bar gave Demetri the eyes, I just smirked and looked away, leaning back into the chair and sighed. This was better than my room right now, much better, there was noise here, and I needed that. And hopefully Demetri would meet his mate today, and then we could forget about what he was saying earlier. Hopefully we could do that anyway.

The chair next to me creaked and I looked over to see a boy with long dark hair tied back, small brown eyes and long body, I guessed about 20, wearing an oddly patterned shirt and tattered jeans.

"Hey girl, you all alone?" I gave him a look with no expression, and in my deadly soft voice, told him exactly how I felt. In the background I saw Demetri tense up while talking to the girl.

"Leave now, coffee boy, before I come over there, break your legs, listen to you scream, then drag you outside, and make you wish you never asked this girl anything. Understood?" I don't want to talk to sweaty, weak, uninteresting guys like you. You mean nothing to me." The guy stared at me wide eyed, then with everyone watching, he flew off the chair to the other side of the room away from me. I smirked as Demetri approached. "Seriously, are we that appealing?" He smiled back, but still seemed tense.

"I guess so ... What was that about?"

"You know, you heard ... I just want a night where our beauty doesn't mean anything. I want to have fun." Demetri chuckled, sitting in the chair the guy had been in. The girl at the bar glared at me, but I gave her the same look back and she turns away. No one beats my glare.

"Sounds like a good idea." He handed me my drink and although I take a measured sip, trying not to cringe at the terrible bitter taste, I didn't have any more. Demetri and I sat in the bar for a while, talking about his recent mission. He explained all the detail in more depth, and I gained more of an understanding into the various covens. Demetri somehow finished his first drink and had gotten a second, while mine stay on the table in front of us, and soon enough I sighed.

"Can we go somewhere more upbeat? This place is getting rather dull now. Everyone is looking at me." Demetri looked around us and sure enough everyone was staring at us, watching me and Dem with curious yet worried, even fearful eyes. He grinned and swirled his glass, still half full of some sickly looking drink, then left it on the table, ruffling his hair.

"Sure, you're the one who wanted to come here. We'll do whatever you want." So we got up and walked out of the bar to find somewhere more ... fun

-x-

The music was load and thumping, the beats ringing in my ears loudly like a bass drum. It was the music more than the millions of alcoholic shots Demetri kept passing to me that made me pull Demetri onto the dance floor, and put my arms around his shoulders as we danced. I lost myself in the surroundings, but also trying to control the constant burning thirst of the people surrounding us. Girls tried to take Demetri away from me, boys tried to lead me away from him. But while Demetri told them politely not to and that he wasn't interested, I found it easier to torture my annoyances.

I was having fun, dancing and talking to Dem, getting to know him more as a friend than a fellow guard. I found out he liked tracking in his human life, though back then it was when he was hunting animals. He also enjoyed jazz music, which was why he was confused about my choice of the jazz bar. Dem also liked travelling, and especially visiting Greece, which was his home country.

Though it couldn't last, and soon Dem and I were walking home, just enjoying the night sky and the cool earth beneath our feet. He kept hold of my hand, which although I still found weird, I didn't pull away from. I had enjoyed tonight, and it was thanks to Demetri. If he wanted to hold my hand, for now he could, I would allow it for now.

My phone buzzed loudly and I swiftly answered it, seeing Chelsea's number. "Hello?"

"Jane! Where are you? You have to get here now!" I stopped, pulling Dem with me, and frowned.

"Calm down Chelsea, what's wrong?"

"It's Chloe! She's ill Jane. She's lying with Aro and Sulpicia. She's holding her tummy and complaining of pain, but she also keeps vomiting, and there's blood in it too! Jane, get here now! She needs you!" My body froze, yet my mind was in overdrive. How was this possible? She was fine when I left! A perfect happy good lucky child, she was sleeping!

"Chelsea, are you serious?"

"Extremely, get here now!" She hung up before I could ask more, and I looked at Demetri. He had heard exactly what was going on through the phone, and nodded at me as we sprinted to the castle.

-x-

"Demetri, where are they?"

"In the main tower," I flitted ahead, pushing past anyone in my way, and crashed through the door of Chloe's room. It was smaller than mine or Alec's, decorated with pretty pink princess theme as she requested, the room only containing her pink bed, wardrobe, desk and rocking chair, along with her many toys littered on the floor, now at the sides.

Right now, Chloe was lying on the floor on her side, clutching her stomach, with her eyes tightly closed as she groaned. Aro and Sulpicia were by her side, Aro trying to help while Sulpicia kept worrying and fussing. She didn't really know what to do to help her daughter. Chelsea was at the side of the room, staying out of the way, and although he was worried too, Demetri stayed outside, also out of the way.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" I shouted and went to flit to her side too, but Chelsea caught my arms, wrenching them back. "Let me go!"

"Jane! It hurts," Chloe screamed and whined, and I pulled harder against Chelsea's hold.

"Keep her there Chelsea," Aro told her, not even looking at me.

"No! Let me go!"

"Jane!" Chloe mumbled out loudly again.

"Please let me help!" The smell of blood was filling the room from the bucket Chloe had been throwing up in, but all I could think of was Chloe in pain. Chloe retched, her small body quaking, but her stomach was empty as nothing came out.

"Aro," Sulpicia spoke, she put her hand on his shoulder, speaking softly, "Let Jane take a look at her. She could help." I waited still pulling against Chelsea as Chloe whined and moaned, I waited for Aro's verdict.

"Fine, Chelsea release Jane." The instant I was let go I ran to Chloe, accidentally knocking Aro and Sulpicia out of the way.

"Chloe! Oh no, what hurts? What's wrong?" I took her hand and held it tightly. It was boiling hot, did that mean a fever? No stupid! You had to check the forehead for that! Gently I put my free hand on her head, which was not too got, and although she didn't stop shaking and holding her tummy, she stopped complaining of pain.

"It hurts Jane, my tummy, it hurts."

"Where, Chloe?" I put the hand on her head to her tummy now. "Here?" She shook her head and I lowered my hand a little over her stomach, "Here?" Another head shake and I moved my hand to her intestines. Chloe yelped and I took my hand away immediately. "Oh ..." I closed my eyes, my brain flicking through all the medical books I had been forced to read while at the Cullens, checking the hybrid. I worked through the information like a giant book, sieving out all the unless facts, and landed on either an inflamed intestine, twisted intestine, or Appendicitis. One needed medication, the other two needed surgery. I groaned and gently picked Chloe up. "She needs to go to the hospital. I think she might need surgery." Sulpicia bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, while Aro kept calm as always in these kinds of situations.

"I understand, and you would be taking her?" Aro asked me.

"Yes, I'm not leaving her now." He sighed, tilted his head and smiled a little at me then Chloe.

"I should rearrange things for the Cullen visit then. Stay with her and make sure she's safe, Jane. Don't let me down."

"Never, thank you Master." Aro began to walk away, leading the way for me and Chloe, when Sulpicia caught his arm.

"Aro," The hand on his arm dropped to his hand, "Let me go too, please? That's our daughter." My arms tightened a little around Chloe, a growl readying in my chest. Chloe was under my care, not hers.

"Later my Love, Jane is more than enough tight now, trust her."

"I do," Sulpicia looked over at me, seeming as though she was talking to me now instead. "I trust Jane with our little girl in any situation. I'm just worried." Aro didn't comfort her, displays like that were not appropriate with the guard there to see.

"Jane, take Chloe now. Chelsea leave, and Demetri please find a cleaner and tell them to deal with this, pay them extra for their trouble."

"Of course, Master." Demetri told Aro and flitted off, Chelsea following him.

"Jane it hurts!" One last look at Aro and I sprinted off too.

"I know Sweetie, it'll be over soon. I promise." Holding her safely, I ran through the castle and into the tunnels, coming out into Volterra's dark streets, and after a short sprint ended up outside the hospital. The doors opened automatically as I slowed to a human pace, the smell of the place swamping me, and my nose wrinkled. But I pushed past it and took Chloe to the reception desk where an elderly lady sat with a bored expression, looking over various file. "Hey lady," She didn't like this introduction as she frowned up at me, "you have got to help me! My sister is in pain, I think it's her intestines." In an instant the woman was moving, grabbing a telephone and talking into the receiver. I was only listening partly as Chloe groaned again, her tiny hand pulling on the collar of my dress, but I heard they were sending up a doctor to look at her immediately.

There was a harder pull on my dress and I looked down at the princess, who weakly smiled at me. "You look pretty Janey." She mumbled, and I softly laughed at her. How could she be thinking about my looks when she's like this? I hushed her and eventually the doctors turned up, running down the corridors to get to her. They tried to take her off me, and i held in the urge to growl at them, instead only letting them assess her condition for now while I held her.

"Can you tell me the symptoms, what happened when you found her?" One of the doctors asked. A middle aged woman with brown hair tied back in a messy bun, speaking in rushed Italian. Her hands went to Chloe's forehead, and then to her eyes, opening them and shining a light in them to check her consciousness. Chloe groaned and had enough energy left to bat the woman away lightly.

"I came in after most of it happened. She was on the floor on her side, holding her tummy, and she'd thrown up, there was blood in it. I found the source of the pain, it's her intestines. I think it's either and inflamed intestine, twisted intestine or appendicitis." The doctor looked at me with a small smile and wide eyes.

"You know a bit about medicine to make those quick assumptions." Casually I shrugged, and she continued to look Chloe over, touching her tummy over intestines, and Chloe yelped once more. "I think you might be correct ... at this stage she could be in a critical condition. I'm saying we should take her straight into surgery in case this is something serious."The frown on my face reflected my worry, and the doctor saw it, she frowned too. "Don't worry ... Your sister will be fine. I'll make sure of it. I'll be the one conducting the surgery, and I'll be her doctor from now on. I'm Doctor Marino, what's your name Miss? It's just so I can put you on your sister's forms." I liked this lady. Something in me told me I could trust her with Chloe for a while. Maybe it was because she wasn't going all motherly, or baby behaviour on me, or maybe it was because she was being so professional, kind but concentrating on her job. But if she did anything to hurt Chloe ... I'd kill her.

"I'm Jane, and this is my sister Chloe."

"Well Jane ... Good work so far. We'd like to take your sister now though, and prep for surgery. Is that okay with you?" I nodded and the other doctors around us brought up a trolley, waiting for me to put Chloe on it. I did as the female doctor said, and watched as my princess was taken away from me, the female doctor walking with them, taking Chloe's wrist and checking her pulse.

I stood there for some time, feeling useless and lost. What did I do now? Where did I go? Did I go back to the castle? Did I wait for Aro and Sulpicia to get here? I shook my head gently, no. No, Aro and Sulpicia wouldn't come to the hospital even if they wanted to. They couldn't be seen by the humans after all. So did I wait for another guard? But who, what guard would show up who wouldn't instantly think about eating all the people here? Alec? I sighed, no again.

I did the only think I thought I could do. I sprinted after the trolley and the doctors, catching up with them just in time to see them go into surgery. "Chloe, be brave! I'm right here!" I shouted after her, not sure whether she heard or not. Then I began a list to myself, a list of dos and don'ts.

I, Jane Volturi, will never again leave the Princess, Chloe Volturi, alone ever again without my brother, Alec Volturi, being in the castle. I will never let anything like this happen again. I will do everything I can to prevent this. I will also do everything I can to help speed up Chloe's recovery from this. If the doctor's cause any unnecessary harm to Chloe, then I would slowly torture them all, and kill the one responsible. I will never go clubbing ever again, no matter how many times Demetri insists, clubbing only leads to bad and neglectful behaviour.

The list continued like this, keeping my mind occupied, keeping it focused so it wouldn't wonder onto thoughts of a vampire nature. During those hours of waiting for Chloe to come out of her surgery were some of the longest in my life. Aside from the change and waiting for the newborn years to be over, this was the most excruciating. After two hours and thirteen minutes the light that told doctors a surgery was taking place switched off, and Doctor Marino walked out for the big double doors. I stood instantly and waited for her. She smiled.

"Your sister is fine, everything went smoothly." Letting the information sink in, I slowly smiled. "She's been taken to the ward, and put in one of the isolated rooms so she can rest."

"Thank you," I said quickly, and jogged in the direction she had pointed.

-x-

I stayed with Chloe in the hospital the next few days, sitting by her side, day and night, leaving only briefly for an hour every other day to feed. The nurses checked on her a lot after learning of her title, and Chloe's personality made them feel happy to help. I tried not to intervene, tried to let the doctors do their work, but I knew better, I remembered more. So I would fix things they missed, things they overlooked. Chloe always asked what I was doing. I just told her I was making her better, though I knew she knew better, she understood completely that I was correcting their work, making her better by doing their job better. At least she wouldn't have to go through this again, since her appendix had now been removed.

Chloe was quietly playing on her game, every so often asking me to join in, but I declined. A nurse walks in, bringing Chloe's lunch, and though Chloe turned her nose up, since she was used to the best food at the Volturi, she tucked into the plate of what looked like chicken korma. Then a plate was put in front of me filled with the same muck, and to be polite I took it. It smelt vile, and I tried not to look at it.

"Eat, you'll shrivel up and starve if you don't." The nurse says to me softly, but I ignore her. She didn't understand me. She had no place to tell me what to do. I glared at the muck the nurse had placed before me and after she had left, pushed it away from me. Chloe's eyes darted between me and the food until she shrugged and took the bowl, eating hers and my bowls of food. I rolled my eyes at her, wondering how she could possibly eat that muck in the first place, let alone eat two. Right now it was just me and Chloe in the private hospital room, but I knew it wouldn't be long before one of the other guards showed up. They had been randomly appearing throughout the days, all of them coming to visit the injured princess, all bring gifts or something to entertain her in the dull hospital ward.

Chelsea had been the first to visit, of course, still trying to establish the role of favourite Aunty. She arrived the next morning after the operation, and brought along all the things that Chloe usually cried for, like her Blue Bear, her favourite colouring pads and books. Chloe was really happy to see Chelsea, much to her "aunts" delight, and Chelsea pandered to Chloe while she did her drawing, telling her that what she was drawing was beautiful.

The next Volturi visit came in a pair, Felix and Demetri, making a racket and general excess noise on the ward, a nurse had to come and tell them to keep it down. They were disturbing other patients. They didn't bring anything, just kept Chloe quiet and stopped her from doing anything by doing it for her, being her big brothers as she called them. They only caused me more irritation. And Demetri carrying on about "us", not that there was an "us", meant that with them there I seemed to be in a constant rage. Felix would always seem to look over at me and smirk, adding a wink if he caught my eye. Of course I knew why he was doing this, and I would growl, which would spur him on more, only ending when I torture him. Even that didn't stop him.

On day two, the next to visit was Chelsea again, only this time she brought along Afton too. It was strange watching them together, Chelsea, Afton and Chloe. They looked like a real family all cuddled up together on the hospital bed, while Chloe sat in between the couple holding a book, and Chelsea began to read it aloud and Afton did the funny character voices. A smile crept onto my as I watched them. It wasn't one of the times where I felt jealous of the comfy family setting. It was pleasant to watch, and sitting at the side while Chloe giggled and came up with lines like "Jane, did you hear Afton?"Or "Did you see the funny face Chelsea pulled?" It made me feel a part of it.

Santiago visited in the evening, just after Chloe had finished her dinner, and this allowed me to go and hunt. The hospital isn't the best idea for a vampire, the smells of blood clogged the air, and the millions of humans that walked up and down the halls of the building gave the effect of a crack head trying to go cold turkey in a crack den. I trusted Santiago to look after Chloe. He was one of the quieter guards, much like Felix in his appearance, having the muscle structure to almost match him, only with longer black hair rather than short brown hair. However, in his quiet domineer he was also witty and funny. He usually could hold up a conversation with a person, and alongside Demetri was one of the charmers of the castle. All the guys in the guard had charm of course with being vampires, though they all showed it in different ways. However Demetri's and Santiago's was more obvious. I think Chloe saw this too, because she seemed to like his quiet yet comfortable nature, and in situation where all the guards would be together, and Alec wasn't around, she would usually be seen with Santiago.

When I was summoned by Aro for an important meeting the next morning, I was a little worried that it had been Heidi told to cover for me. She disliked Chloe, and although the Princess was blissfully unaware of this because of Heidi wanting to seem like the good guy and stay in the good books with Aro, I knew. In bitter mood, I left to go to the castle, hoping it wouldn't take too long for me to get back. Thankfully it didn't, and when I returned I found Heidi sitting comfortably in my chair, watching the Princess. Within the second I arrived, she was standing and in front of me.

"You thought I would hurt her?" Simply I glare at her, and she scoffs as she walked out.

Renata visited during the day. It was too much of a surprise that she had arrived late, though am sure she would have been there sooner if she could have been. She had taken a shine to Chloe ever since the first day of the little Princess joining our coven. However, due to her being Aro's shield whilst in any meetings, it was a necessity that she be with him at all times until she was dismissed. The usually shy guard always seemed to open up when she was with Chloe, and they spent the whole time that Renata had free, doing each other's hair and nails. Renata showed Chloe how to make a braid, putting a slim loose one in Chloe's long light brown hair, and then Renata allowed Chloe to put a messier version of the braid into her long blonde hair. Afterwards they painted each other's nails red, Chloe trying to do Renata's, then giving up and watching as Renata did her own and Chloe's. Chloe wanted to do mine to, but I never had been the kind of girl to care about nail care, so I let her put on a coat of clear varnish and nothing else.

So after all the days' visitors, I expected to see some repeats. Maybe we would see Felix and Dem again. I was surprised when the loud and reclusive vampire burst through the door, the wooden structure flying back to hit the wall loudly and created an echoing bang. In the door way stood one of the more outrageous guards of the Volturi. She was of an average age for a vampire changed at 19, was slim and had thin pointed features, reminding me of the elves from the film the Lord of the Rings, one of the films Demetri had forced me to watch because Chloe was interested. What stood out the most about this vampire though weren't her red eyes or her vampire beauty. It was her choice of hair colour. You see, this guard used to have blonde hair, much like Renata and myself, but she had grown tired of the similarity, and had decided to dye her hair a light pink. It didn't immediately stand out, but it was rather unusually, much like her personality. Needless to say, Caius was not in favour of the hair colour, though luckily he didn't have to see this guard a lot.

She was also in her classic indie gear, wearing faded ripped shorts with patterned tights, a tight black top underneath her baggy white and purple striped jumper, which fell off one of her shoulders. Necklaces hung from long chains around her neck, charms like thunderbolts and ying-yang symbols, along with a more modern version of the Volturi crest in silver, but the biggest was big black headphones that made her thin white neck stand out. Her long legs were mostly covered by her high bright pink sneakers. She was a very random dresser, yet she always seemed to pull it off, and her attitudes and personalities gave her an extra edge. She was a very unique member of the coven.

"Hey Kid, guess who's got a few hours to kill?" The vampire at the door skipped to Chloe as she shouted her name.

"Corin! What are you doing here? Doesn't Mummy and Aunty Athenodora need you?" Corin ruffled Chloe's still braided hair as Chloe giggled at her.

"Naaah ... The lady leaders want to know how you are anyway, and Aro let me on break so I thought I better come and check on you, Kid." Corin set her big framed eyes on me, and gave a cheeky smile. "How's it going, Jane? Not so reclusive anymore I see." Rolling my eyes and looking slightly away from her, I gave my reply.

"I could same to you Miss Recluse." She grinned back at me, pushing her hair back and turning to Chloe again, the familiar waves of contentment rolling off of her. Corin was part of the Elite guard because of her gift was to create utter contentment around her to the people nearby, she was also a good fighter, quick on her feet, and created a happy mood within the guard, which was always better than an overly aggressive one at times. She stayed in the tower with the Wives most of the days, keeping them happy and content in their tower and own company, but she also provided some entertainment too, being nicknamed the Joker of the guard. She was also a pure contradiction personified. She was loud and rowdy, but also quiet and reclusive. She was creative and flamboyant, but also passive and simple at times. She was like an actress, and she was perfect at it. Most times you never knew what Corin you were going to get.

Corin spent the whole day with Chloe, and with a roll of my eyes, I found myself joining in. Corin went on about things Alec and I would never discuss in front of Chloe, simply because we didn't know about it. She told Chloe about her pranks, not just in the castle like the ones we told Chloe but in the town too, we always tried to make Chloe seem professional in town. She spoke about how she would play tricks on her mother sometimes. I especially liked the one about Corin putting bleach in Sulpicia's shampoo, holding back my secret laughs at the thought of the perfect looking Sulpicia's hair in disarray. Corin helped Chloe with her pictures too, and drew her own drawings, handing them to Chloe for her to judge.

When it was getting close to dinner time, Dr Marino came into the room to take Chloe vital signs, a routine test to check her health. Corin eyed the young doctor the whole time with a cheeky smirk, while Dr Marino calmly took Chloe's heart rate, blood pressure, checked her circulation and breathing strength. Chloe was happy to just sit there talking at Corin while she was put at subject to the Doctor's equipment.

"There's no way you can be Chloe's doctor ..." Corin suddenly said nonchalantly, twirling a strand of her pink hair between her fingers as she stared at the doctor. The doctor didn't even acknowledge her, didn't show any response to Corin's comment. However, I now had my eyes narrowed and watched Corin carefully, Chloe staring between us. "... You're just ... too young, and cute." Corin continued, a sly yet still beautiful smirk now on her face, as the doctor slowly turned her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. Corin's smirk grew. This was one of her games, she liked having dominion over both the male and female gender, being able to sway both, and didn't like to conform herself to having a favour of a single gender. She told us that she liked both equally, though I suspected it was just that she liked to have too much fun, why exclude you to only half the population? I rolled my eyes at Corin as Chloe frowned.

"Corin, do not make the Doctor uncomfortable." I warned her, but Corin's eyes were fixed on her.

"Why? ... She does look fabulous with a blush. And might I add that it makes your eyes sparkle like sapphires." The doctor turned flinched, but her blush grew. Now even I didn't know if the Doctor was enjoying or disliking the obvious comments Corin was making. Corin turned to me, putting the full force of her smirk on me. "What's the matter Jane? Are you jealous because you missed your chance, because now the young Doctor is gaining my attention?" Huffing, I hold back my snarls, and run a hand through my hair.

"Perhaps you should leave, Corin ... now." I told her with a quiet authority and she whined.

"Oooh, Jane! You always have to ruin my fun!" She pouted, but when my expression didn't change from my emotionless mask, she sighed. Turning to Chloe, Corin winked at her, ruffling her hair. "Fine, I'll go, later Kiddo." Chloe smiled at Corin and hugged her waist, with Corin affectionately holding her back. Then Corin stood, devilishly smiled at the Doctor and me, and then walked out with her bright pink sneakers squeaking on the shiny hospital floors. There goes Corin, the contradictory mystery guard. Chloe was still staring after her. It was obvious to everyone that Chloe enjoyed Corin's presence, perhaps it was Corin's gift, maybe it was her personality, but Chloe always laughed or smiled at her. Corin just always seemed to have something else on her mind. Pleasing others had never really been her true goal in life. She didn't care much for pleasing the Masters or the wives. I had a theory, that maybe Corin just wanted to be accepted by people and feel comfortable herself around them, that maybe she liked seeing people happy and smiling at her because it made her feel better.

I sigh and look up at the Doctor, who is watching me. "Sorry about that," I say quietly, "Corin has always been a rather ... overly confident character." The Doctor smiled like she understood, and continued working with Chloe. I waited until she was finished and had left the room, and then flitted to Chloe, sitting with her on the bed. She cuddled into my sides and I untied the braid in her hair, running my fingers through the long locks.

"Jane?" I hum in response and she sighs, "When is Alec coming to visit me?" I frown and look down at her, my fingers still rhythmically stroking her hair. "He always visits me when I'm ill ... Always." I watch her face, seeing a mix of emotions fluttering over her features. She's sad, upset, and hurt. I know she missed my brother. It was like a tradition, whenever Chloe somehow got sick, Alec would always stay with her until she got better, giving her presents and making her feel better, playing her games. But now it was my turn, my turn to make her feel better and take care of her.

"He's on a mission Chloe, he's not coming back. He doesn't know either, it would just worry him. But I'm here, just tell me what you want to do, and I'm your Guardian..."

"Angel!" She said quickly, knowing that I was going to say vampire, which was the more correct term, but not liking me referring myself to it. After Alec and I had explained to Chloe exactly what a vampire was, some time when she was three and had stumbled too close to the throne room when the other's were feeding, lucky she hadn't seen or heard anything, just heard the mention of the word, she had refused to call us that. She didn't believe Alec, I and the rest of her family were murderous vampires. She knew we were different from us, and that would protect her from any danger, but we had only ever been kind to us, so therefore she only knew us as that. So after Alec had read to her a book about angels and heavenly guardians, she assumed herself that that was what we were. Sighing, I smiled weakly at her.

"I am far from an angel." Chloe giggled and carried on with the drawings she and Corin had been doing together. Chloe was finishing one of what looked like a dragon, similar to the one that appears in one of Chloe's video games, with Corin's perfect dragon drawing alongside. She then began to draw out a series of anime characters, all looking similar to the guards but in the style of her games, covered in fancy armour, their faces hidden but still containing massive detail. All the eyes were dark, all red. She began to draw one of the characters, the girl was slim, didn't appear tall, and seemed to hide herself more than the other character drawings Chloe had created, her face was turned, and through her arms wear loose, one held onto the hip on the opposite side, crossing over her body. Her hair was tied back in a bun, loose strands at the front and that had fallen from the hair style were blowing in some imaginary breeze. The eyes were smaller too, the eyebrows lower in an almost scowl, yet the thin line on the lips, gave away mine and Alec's classic emotionless look. I suddenly sat up and watched closer as Chloe worked.

The character wore a smart shirt with a top underneath. Top was dark, thin straps over her shoulders, and covered the character's chest, while the shirt covers the shoulders and tops of the arms with a loose what looked like lace and the same on the chest lower down, a thin bow at the top of the shirt, placed in the centre. The shirt was also dark too, but Chloe's shading wasn't as dark as the top underneath, so I guessed maybe a lighter colour like red. She worse a skirt, a loose but short one that was also dark, and leggings that came to her ankles, showing off her pale skin just before her flats were drawn in. Around her neck and shoulder hung another piece of clothing, her cloak, which flowed behind her. Around her neck was also a necklace, the Volturi symbol hanging from it. It was defiantly me all right ... I was kind of surprised she hadn't drawn on any of the armour like she had done for the Felix drawing or Demetri drawing. I decided to ask her about it.

"You don't need armour ... you're strong enough with your power Janey. No one can touch you." I smiled proudly and rested my head on hers, continuing to watch her draw. Just when I was beginning to smile and enjoy watching Chloe's wild fantasy drawings, Dr Marino walked in again.

"Jane, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" I lift my head and nod, following her out. Chloe is too wrapped up in her drawings to notice. We stand in the hallways, nurses and a doctor passing us, but the Doctor is smiling. "It appears Chloe is getting much better, she's recovering quickly, and the rate is extraordinary." I shrug, looking away without interest. I knew she was improving anyway. It was obvious after my meddling and correcting.

"She's tough." The Doctor smiled.

"She certainly is ... If I check her tomorrow morning and her vitals are the same, she can go home tomorrow." Grinning at this new information, I ran a hand through my hair in relief.

"That's great, the quicker she gets home the better." The Doctor smiled too and after I thanked her for the news, I went back into the room. I kept quiet about the news, but Chloe still asked about my smile. "Just keep getting better ... for Alec." She smiled back at me and continued her drawing, now of Alec. I stayed with her for the rest of the day and night, her condition was improving, and she was getting stronger and stronger. And as soon as the Doctor was on duty, I called her in to look at Chloe. Chloe was cleared for release, and after I had paid for her care and treatment, Chelsea arrived to pick us up, Chloe bouncing excitably in the back seat. The Princess was returning to her castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Jane: America ... Yippee **

It had been a week Chloe had been out of hospital, I was really relieved. She had been missed by Sulpicia and Aro had been worried about her. Aro had been unable to visit her due to his role in the Volturi, keeping the peace in the vampire world, and of course Sulpicia as Aro's mate, would have been at risk due to her status. But the princess was back to her happy self, running about the corridors and ordering the guards around as if nothing had happened, even though the small still healing scar on the lower half of her stomach, just above her hip, said otherwise. She had been give medication, pain killers and steroids that she was to take three times a day with each meal, and Aro was very strict about it all. All the guards had been given a schedule to which Chloe was to revolve her day around, so that no matter which guard she was with she would have stability. It listed when she would have her meals and therefore medication, when she would study, when she would need to take exercise and when she was to sleep. Most of the time I ignored it, Chloe got everything done on her schedule, she just didn't do it in that exact order, and she loved me for it.

In fact, Chloe was currently flying down the corridors with me. Without her realising I was exercising her abilities to control her vampire speed, just in case one of the Cullens had an accident. She was simply calling it a game, saying we were playing tag. I didn't discourage her if it meant that it was beneficial. Turning Around quickly, I grabbed her, flinging her over my shoulder. She giggled and hit my back. "Jane! Let me go!" More giggles came from her and I grinned, "Jane! Please!" I laugh and put her down.

"Alright, you win." I smile at her and she looks up at me with sparkling eyes of adoration. I loved when she looked at me like that. No one had ever looked at me like that. I was always the hated one, the one everyone feared. Even the other guards feared me when I was in my bad moods. But Chloe, she never looked at me in fear or hate, I was her big sister, I was the one she looked up to. And though I tried to do everything right, set a good example for her, she knew me too well. And she was smart to know what bits of my personality she could follow and what bits she shouldn't. I simply smiled when I saw her give someone the famous witch twin stare. She truly was like my sister, I wouldn't pick anyone else, and I wouldn't allow anyone else. Taking Chloe's schedule out of my skinny jeans pocket, I looked over it while Chloe stared with a slight frown. She hated the schedule as much as I did. Aro wanted Chloe safe and well, I understood this, but she was still a child, she needed some space to have fun. "According to this, you should be in a lesson with your Uncle Marcus in ten minutes."

"I don't want to go to a lesson," Chloe pouted angrily and dipped her head. "Uncle Marcus is slow ... he doesn't talk much."

"He is your Uncle and a Master, you shall respect him." She looked up at me with sad eyes, obviously not excepting me to disagree with her. I sigh and pick her up once more, her hand settling on my shoulder to steady herself as she leaned back. "He is a leader after all, no matter how quiet. But ... maybe you could get out of it." She grinned and hugged me. With a happy roll of my eyes, I put her down and walked her to Aro's office. Harriet looked up as we walked past her desk, but she had learned since the last time she had approached us, Chloe stared daggers at her to remind her. I knocked on Aro's office door and he answered quickly with a come in. Chloe copied her routine in a much slower rate. She walked to Aro and sat on his lap, he avoided her scar which was still healing delicately. Everyone in the Guard was being especially careful with her now because of this reason.

"Jane, how can I help you?" Aro asked in a polite manner, and I copied his tone.

"Master, I was wondering if Chloe would be able to miss her lesson with Master Marcus. She still needs time to recover, and I believe a quiet environment with a chance for her to relax is what would help the process." Aro smiled as his daughter began to put a braid in his long dark hair. Chloe seemed ignorant to the conversation. He slowly turned his head up to face mine and I held myself.

"That seems agreeable. I needed her to skip this lesson anyway. I need you to make sure she is prepared for the Cullen visit." I frowned at my Master. Chloe was still going on there? "She will be leaving to visit them tomorrow with Felix." Sharply my head turned, glaring at the floor, hiding my rage from my Master.

"But ... She's still recovering, she's vulnerable. Master, I really think this isn't the right time for her to leave to see those ... sorry excuses for vampires!" Chloe's head snapped up to me, staring just like Aro, yet her face was blank, unlike her father's which was now scowling. I suppressed a shudder as I realised my mistake.

"I told you Jane, control your opinions of the Cullens around my daughter. I don't want her opinion of Carlisle and his coven to be twisted." The thoughts going on in my head would defiantly get me killed right now then. Useless animal eating vampires, not even vampires! Images of me killing them one by one, taking my time on the ignorant bratty teenager, Isabella Swan, and then her snotty child. They shouldn't be allowed to go within sniffing distance of my Princess, shouldn't be allowed to see her, to talk to her and influence her. She was ours, mine and Alec's, Aro's and Sulpicia's, she belonged in the Volturi. I wanted to keep it that way ... but I didn't make the rules, I only followed them. And if I wanted to continue protecting Chloe I needed to act the same way I did before she arrived, keep in Aro's good books at the top of his list, and that way it would never give him an excuse to get rid of me.

"I know ... I apologise Aro. But don't you think it's too soon ... she could be hurt." I admit I was scared for her. I had no idea it would so soon that she would leave. Aro had certainly postponed the trip, but it was still so soon! Chloe frowned as I faced Aro once more. She saw the worry in my eyes.

Aro lifted a hand to his chin, "I think it is a most appropriate time. Chloe is still healing, yes, but Carlisle is there, he can check the mark professionally."

"It's healing Jane, really well." Chloe added then, trying to calm me, but I kept my frown in place.

"Precisely, Chloe is improving well. She's strong enough for this mission." Chloe smiled proudly, as if going on one of her father's missions was the best thing that could happen. She always did like pleasing him. Everyone else was there to please her, but not Aro, although of course he always did anything she asked within reason, Chloe didn't see it that way. She felt she had to be the one to make him smile, make him proud of her. That was her opinion of what she, as his daughter, should be doing, meaning she would talk to the guards, bring back information, take on his missions, and dream of becoming a Volturi Elite Guard. "Chloe is going to stay with the Cullen Coven, Jane, and you have nothing to argue with. It's the best place for her besides here. She'll be with Carlisle, and Felix will look after her, he'll stick to her schedule while she is there too, and everything will run as I planned." I slumped, all fight in me gone. He had everything figured out as usual. Even if I did think of something now, I'm sure he'd automatically think of something to counter with.

"Then I shall have her prepared for the trip." Once more Aro smiled, as if I hadn't fought back at all. I was his favourite after all, no matter how much I argued with him. He put my disagreements with him down to my teenage mind set and my protective nature of my siblings. He did the same for Alec too. He put Alec's outbursts down to his boyish nature, all the pranks and rages that Alec now rarely preformed, he put down to his boyish nature. Because of this he always forgave us, as long as Alec and I always remained loyal to him and kept up the good work.

"Thank you Jane. Chloe, I shall see you tonight."

"Okay Daddy," With a smile she kissed his cheek and hopped off his lap, skipping to me. "Come on Janey." Still in my foul mood, I took her outstretched hand and followed after her. I now had to make she was prepared for meeting the Cullens, knew their background information, get her packed , and get her ready for bed ... Well, tonight wasn't going to depressing at all.

-x-

Chloe was ready to leave for her ten o'clock flight to America. I stretched out on the sofa in the main guard social room, the Rec room. Worry flowed off of me in shock waves. It seemed to give out silent messages that no one was to enter the room. Nothing I thought about seemed to console me either. Images of Chloe getting hurt, Chloe getting teased, Chloe getting into serious danger, replayed themselves in my overly spacious mind. I was over thinking things once again, but I couldn't help it! Surely I could do something, something to help her, something to make her safer without me breaking Aro's rules and going to America. I took my phone out of my pocket, and rang Alec, ignoring the fact that he was probably busy. He answered on the second ring.

"Is something wrong, Sister?" He asked immediately. I sighed at the tone. There was worry in his voice too, but it wasn't like mine, which was intense, it was just an almost hesitated worry, a wondering worry as to why I was calling him. And it hurt me slightly, because I knew this worry wasn't for me. It was for his Princess.

"No ... well yes ... Chloe is still going to America, and I can't do anything to prevent it. I don't know what to do Alec, I'm worried for her." Alec sighed. He didn't want her going to the Cullens as much as I did. We were both totally against it. At the same time, we could stand against our Master. He still didn't know about Chloe's operation, and I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. It would compromise his mission. Knowing him, he would book the first plane home, or run home, just to make sure she was okay himself. Then he would lock himself away with Chloe and stop her in every way possible from going to America. Every way possible that would eventually end up with him being killed by Aro ... I wasn't risking that. "How's the mission going?"

"It's bearable, for a mission without much excitement. The French coven is trying desperately to please me, of course. But so far everything is calm ... An easy mission I think."

"That's good ... ... Alec, what do I do to help Chloe?" I heard him pull on his lip, obviously thinking about the situation. Noise in the background gave away the sounds of people walking about, preparing things and getting things ready.

"I'm not sure Jane ... Perhaps you could give her your power? If she has that, then she's going to at least have the potential to take care of herself." I mused over this too. Maybe that would work. It meant I could at least do something.

"I guess that could work ..." Through the phone I heard Alec sigh, the sound muffled and fuzzy as it wasn't directly into the phone.

"Look Jane I have to get back, but phone me if you hear anything I should need to know. I want to get this mission over and done with."

"I understand ..." I keep him on the phone for a moment longer. "I'll talk to you later Alec ... Thank you."

"Its fine Jane ... See you when I'm home." And with that he hung up. I sat quiet, but only for a second before I grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it across the room. Now I was going to be all alone in this boring castle once Chloe was gone. I bit and pulled on my lip aggressively until a smirk fell on my face. Well ... I'd just have to do something to shake things up around here.

-x-

**POV Chloe **

Felix picked me up this morning, shouting for me to wake up. I didn't like it. Jane and Alec always woke me up differently. They woke me up slowly, usually with some food for breakfast, or a bath ready for me. I wanted them to come with me on this trip to America, but Alec was away on a stupid mission and Daddy wouldn't let my Janey come with me. I had been upset, and Jane seemed that way too. But Daddy was smart. He knew what he was doing. If that meant no Jane, then Janey wouldn't be coming with me to America. But that hadn't stopped her giving me her phone number to memorise along with Alec's, in case I needed either of them.

Jane was outside my door with Felix, waiting for me, and while Fe got my last bag, Jane gave a rare smile and handed me a small plastic bag. "Here Chlo-Jo, it's just some chocolate crepes for breakfast. There's also an apple and orange. Make sure you eat one." I nod at her with a returned smile. I knew Janey would have some food for me, and my favourite! She bends down to hug me. "I'll miss you Chloe. Keep safe." Smiling against her, she releases me, letting out a sigh.

"I'll be okay Jane, I promise." Yet she still looks worried. My Jane worried a lot. I tilt my head at her, looking at her big red eyes, and then did what she always did to me. I flicked her forehead. A painful twinge went through my finger, but I didn't really feel it. Janey smiles again.

"I get it, no worrying. Just call me when you get there." Again I nod. "Oh, take my power too. If they do anything to try and hurt you, use it. They won't be expecting that. But also don't let them know you have it, or they'll be prepared. Always rely on Felix first." She holds out her hand and I take it without hesitation. If I did, it would only give her more reason to worry.

"Come on Jo-Jo," Felix says, putting a hand on my shoulder and talking quietly to Jane before picking me up and taking me to his dark shiny grey Porsche 4x4. He put me down in the passenger seat, but when he tried to do up my seatbelt, I gave my best attempt at a vampire growl and he let me do it myself with one of his chuckles. As he continued to quietly talk with Jane, I looked around the big car. The seats were comfier than Alec's car, and they were huge! The steering wheel was the same size as me, and I began to fiddle with the buttons on the dash board, knowing Felix would be annoyed when he got back into the car, but would be able to fix it. Alec had taught me all about cars, telling me that to be a Volturi I had to know a good car from a bad one. I took to it easily. Once you were able to recognise the maker's symbol, it was easy enough.

Felix got back in the car, and before I could look back at Janey, the car pulled out and she had flitted off. I slumped into my car, watching out the window and counting off the cars. Alec and Janey's Audi, Demetri's Nissan, Chelsea's BMW, Santiago's Dodge, Corin's Subaru, Afton's Jaguar, Heidi's Maserati, and Renata's Mercedes ... and then we drove out into the Volterra streets, the black tinted window covering the sun's rays so that Felix didn't turn into glitter in the car. I hugged Blue Bear to me and still holding onto the food baggy Jane had given me, I take out the chocolate pancake and begin nibbling on it. Felix scrunches his nose up at the smell and I grin, taking a bigger bite. His eyes roll and he puts on the radio, we're now listening to loud music with a booming beat. I don't like it, and cover my eyes, preparing puppy eyes and tantrum screams. "Feeelix, can't we listen to some Disney songs? Please?" He scoffs.

"Appreciate good music Jo-Jo." This isn't good music, I grumble in thoughts. Alec knows good music, music I would like depending on my mood. He knows when I want Disney songs, when I want classic lullaby's, how I like country songs in the car when we're driving and English popular music when I just want to dance around my room. This music does not involve me. I try again.

"Feee, please?" He turns a little and I flash the puppy eyes. Instantly he caves after a groan, and takes out the Disney disc I had told Jane to put in every guard's car. Lion King's Hakuna Matata begins to play and I hug Blue Bear tighter than ever, singing along to my favourite song. Even Felix starts to sing along to some of the song, rolling the windows down when we reached the quiet country roads, and shouting at the top of his voice as he turns the music up to full. I laugh and watch his as he sings.

"Haaaaaa Kunaaa, Muuu-ta-taaaaaa! It means no worries! It's are problem freeeeee, philosophy! Haaaaaa Kunaaa, Muuu-ta-taaaaaa!"

"Felix!" I giggle, "Get back in the car!" He grins at me and continues driving in a safe manner. As I stop laughing, my side begins to hurt a bit, and I look down holding the place where my scar is, the location of the pain. I was sure it was fine. It hurt like this all the time. Daddy just said it was healing, and that Carlisle would look at it when we got to America. I was looking forward to that. I didn't want a stranger vampire looking at my scar, poking it and telling me what to do. It was bad enough being stuck in the hospital, though that was fun. Jane was with me all day, and everyone came to visit me, even Corin. Those were always the best times, when everyone came to visit me and I got them to do what I wanted. They still did it now ... Must be because I'm still getting better.

When Felix drove up to the airport, I watched as the big glass building took up my side window and held Blue Bear, nervous butterflies flying in my tummy as a soft whimper escapes. I hear Felix laugh and get out the car, getting the bags from the back of the car. He held out his hand for me when he opened the door, and I gently took it, feeling small next to my giant guard and in the huge building. There were people everywhere, and I hugged Felix's leg, afraid I would get lost. Everything looked so complicated and busy, just trying to get a look at the lady who wanted to check my passport was hard enough. I attempted to stand on the railing hanging off the tall desk, but still I couldn't see. Only until Felix had put the suitcases on the belt next the desk, did he pick me up and place me on his shoulders so I could see the woman. She smiled at me and I gave a small smile back. She looked like my Barbie doll.

We had to wait for Daddy's private jet to be ready to fly to America, so I got Felix to take me to have a look at the shops. Felix got me a colouring book and a magazine, some chocolate for me on the plane and a drink of juice. He took me it was going to be a long flight, so I also got him to get me a new book called the BFG, and a new game for my Nintendo DS. I was still sat on Felix's shoulders when I spied a Disney shop and tapped his head. "Felix! Can we go in there, please?" He chuckled and tried to look up at me.

"Sure thing Kid, we've still got some time to kill." Putting my chin on his head, Felix took us into the store and put me down. Instantly I ran around the store, looking at all the pretty mugs, toys, posters, dresses, outfits and DVD's. I could stop smiling. I picked up different DVD's that I didn't have, The Nightmare before Christmas, Sleeping Beauty, and 101 Dalmatians, giving them to Felix to hold before looking through the dresses. They were all too sparkly and girly, so I made a face and went to the mugs. All of them had pretty pictures on them of Disney characters, or were shaped to fit the characters on them, as if they were coming out of the mug. They had Simba ones, Stitch, Princesses, and the Snow White dwarfs. I wanted them all! But I picked out the Stitch mug and handed it to Felix, who had gone back to pick up a shopping basket. And as I was making my way to the toys, I saw the thing I wanted the most. I picked it out and grinned, already putting it on over my clothes.

"Felix!" He turned from the TV screen hanging from the ceiling and looked at me, his eyes going wide before bursting into laughter. I looked at myself in the mirror still grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. I was wearing a onesie that was decorated to make you look like Simba from the Lion King. I had a mane on the hood and down my back, fluffy gloves attached to the pyjamas that were paws, paw prints on the bottoms of the gloves and claws on the end. It even had a tail that I took and held around me. It was amazing! And I wanted it. "Felix, I have to have this!" I turn back to him and squeak, hiding my face as I see him holding up his phone at me, taking a picture. "Go away!"

"Chlo, this is too good. I have to send this to Jane and Alec." He smirked as I glared at him and got his picture, "Sent!"

"Noooooo!" I shouted at him, trying to get the phone off him. He just chuckled and stood, with the phone out of my reach. Everyone in the store was looking at us now, but I had to get that phone back. After jumping around his ankles and growling at him, I knew there wasn't any chance of my getting it back and slumped on the floor, "Meanie." Felix smiled, rolling his eyes as I took off the onesie and put it in the basket. "I still want it." I grumble and walk to the toys, taking out a cute Simba toy and adding that to the basket too.

Felix paid for everything and we made our way to the seating areas, waiting for the plane. I sighed as I sat down with Blue Bear and Simba either side of me, watching the big screen in the middle of the hall with all the flying times up on it. All the people around were noisy, families walking together celebrating holidays or arguing just before them, or couples together, business people sitting talking on phones or reading newspapers. Leaning into Felix's side, I snuggled up. "Felix ... Am I going to be bored in America?" He smiled and puts a hand at the side of my head, his thumb stroking my hair, and I closed my eyes as they began to fall.

"Nah, we'll have some fun. And I'm sure you and the hybrid will get along." I pouted as I thought. Maybe this would work out. Maybe I wouldn't need my twins, after all Felix would look after me. I sat there for a while in crook of Felix's shoulder, listening to the sounds around me, the heavy footsteps and the loud voices, the sounds from shops and cafes, along with the smells of different food and drinks. Felix had a coffee beside him, trying to act more human. Across the row of chair from Felix and me, a man was eating a burger, the smell making my tummy grumble in hunger. Eventually though, the lady from the check in desk found us, telling us that our plane was ready and we could make our way onto the plane for the flight to . Felix put me back on his shoulders, while I held Simba and Blue Bear tight under each arm, and he walked us onto the plane.

-x-

The plane was cramped. It wasn't the big chairs or the spacious walkways that we provided in my father's private plane. It was just the feeling of leaving my castle, leaving Jane behind. I was complaining about everything, the stewardess that kept looking at Felix, the nasty food, the annoying buss of the air conditioning, and Felix knew it. I was in a bad mood, and I didn't care. I pouted, scowled, whined, glared, growled, did everything to let him know it. "Chloe, give me a break! I don't want to go or be stuck here either. If Jane was able to go, I would have happily let her." Felix tried to tell me, I scowled back.

"Why couldn't she? I want my Jane, I want my Alec! I want my guards, and I want to go back to my castle!" Ending my shouts with a huff, I fell back in my chair and angrily crossed my arms. "Why can't the Cullens come to see us anyway?"

"Because they feel safe in their home, we just have to behave ourselves for a couple weeks ... Then we can go back home." I look over at my teddy bear big brother, and see his own small pout. That wasn't like him. He must be missing home too, and I was sure he wasn't looking forward to this visit just like me.

"Fe ..." He looked over at me and smiled softly, "I'll behave." Holding his smile, I put down the barrier that was in between our seats, snuggling up to his cold side and watched the film that has just shown up on the small plane TVs. Felix put his arm around me, using the other to get my Blue Bear from the travel bag. I grinned when he passed it to me, crushing the teddy to my chest, Blue Bear's head under my chin, and as I breathed in deeply I got that familiar smell of Alec.

I don't remember the day Alec gave me Blue Bear, all I know is he had given it to me. I had never let him go too far ever since then, he was just too special to me. Alec hadn't really bought me anything else like Blue Bear. Chelsea had done a lot of that. But it wasn't just that Alec had given me Blue Bear, he was just so fluffy, and warm and cuddly, and he smelt like Alec, which also kind of meant he smelt like Jane too since they were twins. And I liked my twins. Jane and Alec always looked after me, kept me safe and always played my games. They bought me sweets too! Alec always read to me, played me music, and hid me when we played catch the human. Jane would also try and find me, not like Santiago or Felix who would just give up sometimes, and Jane always watched my movies, and helped me pick my clothes. The twins were the best! I don't know why everyone says such mean things about them, they don't deserve that. They're amazing! I'm so glad Daddy let them be my guards, not boring Heidi or smarty pants brother Demmy. I yawn and snuggle closer to my big brother Felix, shivering a little at his cold form, but so used to it that I bush it off easily. He gives a little chuckle.

"Just a few more hours to go Jo-Jo, then we can get off this plane." Looking up at him quickly, I caught a twitch of his eye colour changing. He was getting hungry, I began to worry. Although Alec had helped me to learn how to control my heart beat so that it could slow right down, almost becoming silent, but still function so I could stay conscious, it took a lot out of me. I didn't want to do that if Felix lost control, I trusted my brother anyway ... He'll be fine.

The hostess lady kept creeping up to Fe. I didn't like her. They were my angels, my family, and no one else's. Why did every human see my family and think they could have them, give them that look and think they could tempt them for themselves. It was mostly women when they saw my brothers, Fe, Demmy, Santiago and Alec. I especially got mad when they came after Alec. The men gave that look too, the sparkle in the eyes when they saw my sisters Corin and Jane, and Aunts Chelsea, Retana and Heidi. I knew my family was different, from the first moment Alec and Jane took me into Volterra, with the other humans. My family was beautiful, like angels, they were stronger than any man, and faster than cheetahs. Their eyes were red, but that was normal to me. I was afraid of other eye colours when I met my first humans, besides Harriet. There were more differences, some that Alec still wouldn't explain to me, but I also understood that my family didn't want anything to do with the human world, apart from to protect it from the vampire world, and this made me even more protective to keep it mine. "Felix," He looks down at me and smiles, "I don't like that hostess looking at you." Felix chuckled and pulled my closer.

"She hasn't got a chance over you, Kid." I grinned against him.

"How much longer before we land?" Felix lifted his arm and checked his watch.

"5 hours," I pouted again and moved away from him, digging out my drawing book and worked through that. For the next few hours, I did my drawings, colouring in the dinosaurs and animals, the cars and people, and after I was bored with that I went on to read my magazine, looking at the pretty things inside and the stickers that came with it. I ate my chocolate after the hostess gave me some dinner, spaghetti bolognas with garlic bread at my request, drinking my juice until it was all finished, watching the cartoons on the mini TV. Three hours left until we were going to be in America, I yawned and Felix pulled me close again, taking out the book he had bought for me and started reading it for me, trying to make all the character voices. I fell into a peaceful sleep, smiling as I listened to Felix's funny voice.

-x-

Felix and I been in America for ten minutes. We had touched down and got off the plane when instructed, Felix putting me back on his shoulders when we walked into the building and he collected our bags. Outside, we met a fancy man who handed us some keys, Felix taking them without a hello, thank you, or goodbye, walking to another huge car, I was too tired to tell what it was. I was just looking around myself, and as Felix drove off, I got a better look at my first impressions of America. The sky was cloudy and rain hung in the air, it tasted bitter and stale. A fog hung around the green ground and I was reminded of Alec and his power, not that his power compared to this thin lifeless mist. I hugged my teddy to me, remembering the Italian sun and clear sky, my home, where vampires ruled and I could play with Jane and Alec, see them sparkle and scare the other guards. Already I missed the bird song in the castle's garden as I watched them bob in the trees, and then the breeze would sway the flowers and lift my hair. I pouted and hid my face in Blue Bear. Felix patted my head and I grumbled at him in the big seat next to me as he drove the expensive looking car.

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" His voice was weirdly soft and comforting, not at all matching his huge and burly appearance. Normally it would be Demetri doing the comforting like a big brother would, but he was back home at the castle with Jane, so it was just Felix and me. Felix had spoken to Jane, and she was still hesitant about me going. I didn't know why, she had explained everything about the Cullens to me. And the time in the hospital meant I was able to read through all their stories again. I really liked Jasper, and I couldn't wait to ask him about the southern wars. I wanted Alice to take shopping, and then have her and Rosalie dress me up, and do my hair. I wanted to try Esme's cooking and see Edward play piano. I wanted to have Emmett and Felix stand against each other and see which one was biggest, then go and help ask Carlisle about my Daddy before I was born. I didn't know what I wanted to do with Bella, Jane hadn't said much about her, but I wanted to do something with all the Cullens, especially the youngest, Renesmee, the one Jane had called my target.

I felt like I was on a mission. Maybe I could help daddy, I would like that, make him think I wasn't just a human, that I was more than that. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be as strong as Felix, and as fast as Demetri, as powerful as Jane and as smart as Alec, as beautiful as Heidi, as carefree as Chelsea, and as respected as Daddy. It was my dream. At the time I had been happy to be going to America to meet the news vampires, the Cullens. Now, I wished I had told Daddy I didn't want to. I wanted Alec to here so he could hold me when I was falling asleep, and I wanted Jane so she could tease me and play hide and seek with me, and I wanted my Daddy to be there to take care of me, and my Mummy to hold me when I was afraid. "Hey Chloe, you okay?" Felix asked again.

"When are we going home?" I mumbled into my teddy and Felix chuckled.

"Chloe we just got here."

"So? I want to go home now. I want Alec and Jane, and Mummy and Daddy. I want to be in Italy. It's too rainy here, and too dark, it stinks and I haven't seen a single bird since we got here."

"But we haven't even seen the USA. Don't you want to explore? And I'm sure the Cullens will be surprised to see you." I shuddered a little, though I knew it was silly. Everyone in the castle had said that the Cullens were something I should be cautious about. They were something strange and different. Daddy had told me not to worry, and Alec and Jane had said that they would not dare touch me. I still worried though, that small sickly feeling of fear rolled in my tummy. I was tempted to tell Felix to turn around and go home, and I knew he would, even if my Daddy's main reason in sending me here was to get Carlisle to check my health, which was even more important now after my short time in hospital. But also, like always, curiosity was getting the best of me, and I couldn't help that small tingling in my twitchy hands, the apprehension of meeting the golden eyed vampires.

"I want to see the Cullens, but can't they come to Volterra?" Without a word, Felix shook his head, and like I did with Jane when I knew it was a conversation that was best left, I turned away, keeping quiet too. Felix put the radio on, and I listened to the songs. Some I recognised, most I didn't, and I attempted to sing along to them but gave up quickly. I sighed and for a second felt completely alone. My two best friends weren't with me ... they were always with me, it was one of Daddy's rules, always have either Jane or Alec with you. But Alec was somewhere in France on a mission, and Jane although wanting to come with me, had been told not to. At least I had Felix, maybe I could have fun.

"I tell you what," He started, "If you do everything your Father said, you help the Doc with the check up, you talk to the hybrid, and don't complain too much ... I'll take you to Disney World for the day on the weekend. What do you say?" I turned slowly to see if he was being serious, and then grinned, squeaking to hold back a scream.

"Felix you're the best! Please, please, please can we go! Please!" He chuckled and nodded, continuing to look at the road while I grinned and bounced in my seat, a new goal in my mind for doing well in this mission. Disney World! I had seen it on the TV and always wanted to go with Mummy and Daddy, or with Jane and Alec, but they were always busy. Sometimes it annoyed me, but their work was important, I understood that much. Alec had tried to explain it to me once, but it was like he had left bits out and I got confused. Oh well, I was sure I would understand one day.

Outside the woodland covered us. It was so different from my home, I felt out of place. But although I automatically disliked this place, so different from the one I was used to, I found it quiet, peaceful, almost relaxing, and as I cuddled up closer to Blue Bear smelling Alec on his black fluffy fur, I leaned my head against the side of the car, closed my eyes and slowly found myself drifting to sleep. I felt Felix nudge me gently, but I grumbled at him and fell into my dreamland, smiling.

-x-

Felix had to practically push me out of the car when we stopped in front of the huge house. It was so big for a house, and so beautiful. So calm looking and serene, blending in with the forest that surrounded it, even though most of the front wall was made of windows, and any filled areas were painted white, it was like someone had wanted to add colour but not make it be seen, so had added white. I had always imagined that vampires would live in castles instead of houses, keeping to themselves like my family in Volterra. But this house went against everything I had ever thought. This was a house like the ones the people in Volterra lived in, a human home. It was so different from our castle. It was almost scary to me. Again I wished Alec or Jane were here with me as I stood frozen on the spot. They wouldn't be scared like I was. They would be bold and confident. They would claim the area like it was their own and immediately take charge. Felix came around the car with our bags, and my arm curled around the middle of his leg. My eyes closed tightly and I whimpered.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Whimpering again, he picked me up with one arm, leaving the bags in other, and held me to his chest. "It's okay Kiddo, it's just a house. And you'll be safe with me." I nodded quickly against him, my eyes opening a little. Felix put his forehead against mine gently and smiled at me. "Do you want to sit on my shoulders?" With a small cautious smile, I nodded again and scrambled up him to sit on his broad shoulders. "Okay, do you feel better now?" I hummed and hugged his neck, making him chuckle. "Suddenly going all shy, huh?" I hid in his hair and he let out another small laugh. Felix took Blue Bear from me as I patted the side of his head with the teddy, and put the black bear in the travel bag. "Let's go then." Felix approached the big door with a proud walk, seeming unnerved by the new surroundings. His hand lifted to knock on the door, but it opened swiftly before he could, and I got a quick look at a petite girl with spiky hair before I hid again.

"You we're supposed to be here earlier, but I guess the Volturi has a knack of being late considering past events." Her tone was clipped and short. She must be annoyed with us, I hugged Felix closer.

"Hello Alice." Felix said coolly, "It's nice to see you too. And I believe I had a reason to stop, and I thought you might appreciate more time with your family before I arrived. Besides, maybe you should have seen that I would be arriving later, we did run into complications after all." I giggled as Felix shot back the tiny vampire's annoyed comment, and felt Felix's shoulders tense. There was a whoosh and then someone tapped my back. I whimpered again and my arms made a vice around Felix, without me thinking I took his strength, holding on with all my might.

"Is this her?" The girl asked, her voice picking up into a soft comforting tone. My hair covered my face as I turned it a little to look at her, gasping as I did. She was so pretty, like the fairy I had seen in the picture. She had short black hair that was curled in at the front and spiked lightly at the back, with thin and pointed features, and a petite figure with a tiny waist that made me think I could wrap my arms around it and reach the other arm. But her eyes scared me and astonished me like the pictures had. Her eyes were so gold, bright gold! Everyone's at the Volturi were red, it still confused me that the Cullen's eyes could be that colour. Her head tilted as she stared at me, her eyes blinking lazily like she had to do it but didn't want to. It was Alice Cullen, I recognised her, and already I wanted to try out her power. Felix cleared his throat, but the girl's eyes stayed focused on me.

"Alice, this is Chloe, Aro's daughter. She's here to see Carlisle as you know, and I would appreciate it if you would be courteous towards her." The girl, Alice, shot a very quick scowl at Felix before smiling at me.

"You don't need to hide Sweetie. We don't bite." Felix mumbled something like, you can say that again, and I frowned. This girl was being so nice, why did Felix say he didn't like this family then? What did they do to the Volturi that was so bad? Leaning away from Felix, I turned more towards Alice and moved my hair out of my face, smiling at the girl. Alice's eyes grew for a split second before she was smiling at me again. "Hey, I'm Alice Cullen. Will you be staying with us too?" I nodded at her and her smile grew. "You have a voice, don't you? Why don't you tell me your name?" With a giggle, I told her.

"Felix already told you my name, it's Chloe." Alice squeaked and snatched me off Felix, hugging me close to her. Felix growled, but I hugged her back. This girl wasn't dangerous. Alice was nice and cuddly, like Blue Bear. Who was now in the bag I thought bitterly. I wanted my bear!

"Aww, so cute!" Alice kissed my cheek. "Esme would love you. Come on, we can meet the rest of the family." She dashed into the room, holding my tight yet softly in her arms. I looked around the room with a smile. It was so expensive, so posh, and so ... modern. It was incredible. The house was spacious yet cosy, and decorated in calm yet plain, bold colours of white and brown. In the area with the sofas and TV sat three vampires. My face lit up as I recognised them as Jasper with the curly blonde hair, Edward with the bronze hair and Bella with long brown hair, but I still hid myself against Alice. She stroked my cheek, and spoke softly to the others. "Guys look! We have more than one guest like I told you. Even though there was a little hiccup, I knew she would make it. And she's really cute!" Felix flitted to her side and swiftly snatched me back, a loud growl coming from his chest.

"You can't do that Cullen! Don't touch her." The Cullen's were instantly on their feet, a petite caramel haired lady I knew as Esme and a tall man with blond hair who I knew was Carlisle joined them. Alice scowled at Felix. I pouted angrily and Felix looked down at me. "Don't worry Chloe, I'm here, I'll look after you."

"No, Felix," I grumbled, staring up at him with my best Jane glare, then reaching out for Alice again, "I want Alice." Felix's eyebrows shot up in a surprised expression, his jaw falling slack, and I saw the same look mirrored on a few of the other Cullens too. Alice was smiling brightly at me again, and took me in her arms, sticking her tongue out at Felix when she had me. Felix let out another growl and hung by her side. The blonde boy stood at her other side, and he and Felix exchanged glares.

"Watch it Cullen." Felix snarled and I scowled at him. Wasn't he the one who had said we must set an example and be polite to our hosts? I wanted to go to Disney, and I wanted Daddy to be proud, that's why I had to be good, but he has to too!

"Relax Drone," I tilted my head in confusion at Alice but forgot about it quickly. "Chloe, do you want me to introduce my family?" I wriggled and Alice put me down, my hand taking hold of hers tightly. I heard a soft "ouch" from her, and realised I still had Felix's strength and relaxed my grip. She gave me a quick yet sharp look of surprise from the change in pressure. Felix told me to try and keep my power a secret, but what if it was too hard, what if they already knew? Edward was looking at me strangely, and I thought of what Jane had told me instead, about filling your thoughts with something else, something to throw him off, so I thought about the things I knew about the Cullens. I was thinking hard when Alice's thumb stroked my hand and everything suddenly softened. These vampires weren't scary, I could do this.

"I know this! Alice, look!" I said excitably, and pulled her behind me so that we stood in front of the tall, blond haired man. "This is Carlisle. He's the head of the Cullens, created in 1666. Carlisle is a doctor. I think that's weird for a vampire, but good, right?" Carlisle smiled at me and bent down so that I wasn't looking up so much.

"It's very good, being a doctor means I can help a lot of people, like you tomorrow when we begin your check ups." He told me and I smiled at him as he took one of my hands, shaking it slowly. "It's a pleasure and a delight to have you here with me and my family. We hope you will enjoy yourself."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you." With a last smile from him, the caramel haired lady knelt by his side.

"Hello, I'm . . ."

"Esme!" I hugged her and after a startled second her arms wrapped around me, and hugged me to her. She laughed and stood, holding me easily even though she was tiny just like Alice. "You're Carlisle's wife! Wait, I remember ... created in 1921 by Carlisle. You enjoy gardening and archi.. architect-ture, and cooking. I can't wait to try that! I've been told that you're the mummy one, so does that mean you're my mummy for this stay?" Felix grumbled saying, you already have a mother, but Esme kept smiling at me.

"Of course, if that is what you want." I hugged her again and kissed her cheek and she laughed softly again, "Honey, don't you want to meet the others?" I nodded and she looked to the present members of the Cullen family, holding my hand as I stood next to here. "Well you know ... "

"Alice, you were created in 1920 by vampire unknown. Alice enjoys shopping and fashion. Jane gets really annoyed by your, as she describes it, "over reactive actions," but I like it! Alice has the power to see the future, which is amazing! I wish I could see the future." Alice smiled and winked at me.

"I told you she was cute, but smart too," She awed again and I giggled. Esme moved me to stand in front of the blonde boy and Alice introduced him. "Chloe this is my husband..." But I already knew who he was. He was the one I really wanted to meet. I was so happy that without thinking about what Jane had said, about keeping a safe distance from Jasper, as he was new to the animal diet, that he was the most likely to lose control and try to bite me, I threw my arms out and hugged his legs.

"Jasper!" I hugged him tightly, though still watching my new strength, and grinned against him, "Sono così felice di conoscerti finalmente! Sei quello che ho aspettato più di vedere! Tutti dicevano che dovrei essere il più cauto intorno a voi, ma io non voglio. Alec mi racconta storie di guerre meridionale, e quando Jane ha detto che eri nell'esercito neonato, voglio sapere tutto!" Felix let out a little chuckle and swiftly picked me up, so I was now level with the vampire I had desperately wanted to talk to for days, Jasper Cullen. He looked over at Alice and frowned.

"What did she say?" He asked, Alice giggling and I blushed, hiding my face against Felix again. I didn't realise I had slipped back into Italian, and I had thought even if I did that he would understand me, he was a vampire after all, and Jane and Alec knew almost every language in the world. Maybe they were just the smart kind of vampires. But Alice obviously knew Italian, and began translating for him.

"She said, "Jasper, I'm so happy to finally meet you. You're the one I've been waiting the most to see." She let out another giggle and I blushed again.

"So much blushing, it's there's another Bella." A male voice I hadn't heard yet said, I guessed it was Edward.

"Edward, don't tease her. You don't know anything about children." Alice huffed. I couldn't stop smiling at this tiny vampire. She was so much fun.

"We have a daughter Alice." I looked at Alice quickly and saw that she was poking her tongue out at the vampire lady standing next to Edward, Bella. She was so pretty, and reminded me of my Mummy with her waist length brown hair, but just slightly younger. And unlike Alice and Esme who were wearing girly clothes, Bella was wearing casual jeans and shirt, she seemed so relaxed. Bella saw Alice's reaction too and quietly said, "Fine, carry on." Alice showed a small smile then continued translating.

"Everyone said I should be the most cautious around you, but I don't want to. Alec tells me stories about the Southern wars, and when Jane said you were in the Newborn army, I want to know everything!" Alice then took Jasper's arm, and leaned her head on his shoulder, staring at me as she spoke. "Looks like something has an interest in war stories, was this by chance anything to do with the Volturi Twins? You're really close to them aren't you? I bet Jane was worried when you were sent here without her."

"Jane doesn't get worried." Felix told her with a subtle growl, Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm guessing since you know about me and Jasper so well, you know about Edward and Bella too?" She asked as she skipped to the two vampires, ruffling Edward's hair and he hissed at her when she darted away in a flit, reappearing in front of me again. I nodded at her. "And ... you know about Renesmee?" Again I nodded, Alice smiled quickly. "You two are going to be best friends." I just stared blankly at her, guessing that her power must have told her something about me and the half vampire girl. "Did you want to meet Renesmee?" I ignored her and looked around the room. There was something missing here, not the half vampire, two other people.

"Felix," I said and he looked down at me while Alice frowned looking a little confused, "Where is Rosalie and Emmett. Did we make them angry by being here?" Alice sighs and Felix looks at her, though neither he nor Alice answered. It was Edward.

"Rosalie is having a moment, and Emmett is trying to calm her down. If you want to meet Renesmee, she's in the next room. She's very excited to meet you." Bella's arm wrapped around stomach, her teeth biting her lip, and from watching Jane's behaviour I could see Bella was nervous about something. Was it me?

Shaking my head I snuggled into Felix once more. "What wrong Chlo?" Felix asked me and I sighed, closing my eyes, telling him I was tired, which he chuckled at, a few of the Cullen member smiling, an awe coming from Esme. "You've been sleeping all day."

"I'm still tired. Felix I want to go sleep." Felix put the bags down, Jasper taking them from him and flitting upstairs with Alice following, and Bella flitting into the back room. I guessed she was going to Renesmee. It was just Felix, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I now.

"Kid, I have to stick to the schedule that your Father has given me."

"Felix!" I whined and he scrunched his brow as Edward smiled.

"Today must have taken a lot out of her," Esme said softly, "If she sleeps now and we wake her in the morning, the time difference from Italy won't have too much effect on her. It is rather late now after all, a couple hours sleep won't affect her and then we can all stick to her schedule." Felix actually smiled at my Mummy for this holiday and nodded. She reached out for me and I happily went to her, snuggling into her shoulder now. Esme leaned her cheek against me and I felt her smile.

"We've set up a bedroom for her at the end of the corridor next to Renesmee's. Your luggage will be there too." Carlisle told Felix and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Fe smile.

"Thanks Carlisle ... would you watch her while I go for a hunt?"

"We'll watch her with our lives ... just please be considerate of our rules."

"Keep her safe, and I'll stick to any rules you give within reason." I gave Felix a quick hug before he left, and Esme took me upstairs. She put me down gently in the bed and tucked me in, kissing my forehead, just like my Mummy does. After getting me Blue Bear out of Felix's bags, she even sat down afterwards with me hugging her side, and read me some more of the BFG. He voice was soft and lyrical, magical like a mother's should be, like my mother's was. I took comfort in it, despite being in the strange house and scary country, away from my friends and family. The Cullens were still vampires, still part of my private world, they were just a different part of my world, and that made me feel better. Esme kissed my cheek when she noticed my heart rate slowing to a resting pace, and left the room, leaving me to sleep.

-x-

My sleep was comfortable. I could tell I'd slept all through the night as the sun sent a glare over my closed eye lids. Gently I pat the side of the bed next to me and sigh, unfortunately remembering now where I was. I hugged my covers close and grumble. This bed wasn't mine. It was too warm, too soft and big. Where was my teddy, and my pillows, my vampire to keep my company? Grumbling again, I turn and curl up my legs to my chest. I want to go home ... I want to be at home ... I want Jane ... I want ... "Alec," I say softly and someone giggles. My eyes open slowly and I come face to face with a smiling girl, with long bronze curled hair, big chocolate eyes staring at me with sparkles in them, framed by long thick eyelashes, and a faint blush on her cheeks. I back up quickly and sit up staring at her.

She's taller than me, maybe just a little smaller than Jane. Her hair is long and comes down to the middle of her back, curls forming lightly in the front that bounce as she stands from her knelling position. The girl wore leopard print skinny jeans, a black, grey and white top with a woman on the front, and a long necklace with a fathered owl at the end. She giggled again at me and I watched small dimples appear, disappearing just as quickly as they arrived. "I knew you'd be awake soon, and I couldn't resist coming to see you." She pouted and sat on the bed. "Besides, I wanted to see you last night."

"You're Renesmee," I said quietly, my voice still sleepy. I rub my eyes and over her while her back is turned at me. She's slim, like Jane with the same kind of figure, not quite as grown up as Corin, Chelsea or Mummy ... She's still a girl. The girl turns to me and smiles, moving her whole body so she's not just sitting on the edge of the bed anymore, she's sitting in the middle with her legs crossed. I now saw she was also wearing leopard print Converse shoes too. "Why are you in here?"

"I told you," She keeps smiling, "I wanted to see the Volturi Princess, the one who is supposed to be my best friend." I blink at her, but when my tummy grumbles my eyes shut and I whine, my scar hurting. Renesmee looks at me with a worried expression and moves closer. "You okay? Does it hurt?" I frown at her, holding the covers closer. "Your operation cut, I mean. Does it hurt?" Gently I nod, and she shows a smaller smile. Renesmee seems to have calmed down now. "And you're hungry, I'll go tell Esme. Get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready Princess." Renesmee stands and walks to the door.

"Chloe ..." My voice is still quiet, but she stops and looks back at me, "... You can call me Chloe, not Princess." The girl smiled and skips back, snatching my hand and holding it tight.

"Well you obviously know me, I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." I frown as I think, and then smirk. Renesmee back us a little, maybe it was because my expressions were based so much on Alec or Jane's, the smirk being Jane's.

"I'm calling you Ren. I like personal names." After taking this in, Ren gave a small laugh.

"Okay ... But only if I can have my own name for you, Tink." I frown at her and she giggles again, skipping to the door and holding it open.

"Chick?"

"You're funny," She grins, "You're like a baby chick, cute and tiny, so I'm going to call you Chcik for now. When I find a better name, I'll tell you." She ran out shouting Esme's name, the door closing behind her. It wasn't enough to say I wasn't a little surprised by this morning's wake up call, but oddly I was in a happy mood. I think Alice was right. I was going to like this girl. Getting off of the bed, I looked around the room for my clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. Normally Jane or Chelsea would have something on the bed for me to wear, so with a frown I began to dig in the open suitcase, looking for some clothes, anything to wear. I found some dungarees and plain light pink top, and slipped them both on with a pair of plain white socks. Jane or Chelsea also wasn't here to brush through my hair, and sadly I picked up the brush and tried to pull it through my hair. I yelped as I hit a tangle and pouted at the brush stuck in my hair.

I walked downstairs, still holding this brush in my hair and immediately Alice saw me and picked me up. "Aww, Princess what happened?" I didn't answer, just waited as her long thin fingers began to retrieve the brush from my hair. Alice then flitted into the kitchen and put me down in from of the long table, with Ren beside me and Esme smiling at me as she cooked. Esme sits a plate in front of me with chocolate chip pancakes, the same as Renesmee, and I stare at her with big eyes. She taps her nose and winks, even I knew that meant to keep quiet about it, and I grinned as I picked up my knife and fork. Alice brushed through my hair, getting out all the tangles without hurting me and I smiled as I ate my pancakes.

"Hey Chick, we've got so much we have to do today. We have to do some drawing, and your studies, and then we can go out into the forest, and maybe meet my friends and Jacob. I have to show you my room and all my books, I know you'll like that, and Dad's piano. We have to ..." Renesmee trailed on with more lists of things we had to do, and I stared at her, still finishing my food. Alice kisses the top of my head when she's done with my hair and goes back to sit in the other room. Esme walks out and goes into a little side room, saying something laundry. "And we have to ... Chick, are you even listening?" I turn back to her from the last piece of my food to stare blankly at her, and Nessie frowns. "Oh, sorry, I should have thought. You're from the Volturi. I should have known you're not used to Cullen behaviours, not used to fun." I frown at the bronze haired girl.

"I have fun. Jane and Alec play with me all the time." Her eyebrow raised and she smiled as if she was about to laugh, making me frown more.

"Really? Alec and Jane ... I don't believe it."

"Well they do. Once Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and me played Catch the Human all day."

"Catch the Human?" Ren got off her chair, picking up her plate and taking them to the sink. I did the same, with more difficulty. The chair was high up, and I wobbled a little coming down. Then I couldn't reach the plate and had to stand on the chair again to get it, making the knife and fork fall on the floor on the way down again. I picked them up though and took them to the sink and though I couldn't them falling in, Renesmee smiled and I continued to answer her question as we walked into another room. It looked like my room back at the castle, except there was no bed, and a lot more toys and things to play with. This must be the play room.

"Yeah, Catch the Human is the game where they all have to find me. It's easier when they have Demetri, and Jane is really good. But Alec always tries to hide me, which helps me and it's funny when he argues with Jane." I smile, but Ren still looks disbelieving. "And Alec plays Play Station with me, and Jane plays board games with me, and doll house, and does my hair. Alec reads me books. Sometimes they play tea parties with me."

"Can we do that? I want to be friends, Aunty Alice said we would be, and even though you're a Volturi, you seem funny." I was glaring at her when she looked back at me.

"What's wrong with being a Volturi?" Renesmee seemed surprised by how I acted, but didn't show any signs other than her hand shifting through her curls and looking away.

"Well ... they're mean, and nasty, scary, evil. They attacked me when I was little." If I had a vampire with me, I'd be growling.

"They're not like that. Jane has a temper but she's nice to me, and Alec wouldn't ever hurt me. Chelsea is harmless, and Demetri and Felix are my brothers. They're doing their job, they're trying to make the world safe by making sure that vampires don't show too much humans, they're controlling the laws. They're protecting vampires and humans. Besides," I crossed my arms and turned my head away, putting on my best Jane act, "Alec told me about the incident between the Volturi and your family. It was a misunderstanding. They thought you were an immortal child, which everyone knows are banned without exception, and Bella and Edward didn't help your case." Nessie glared back at me when I mentioned her parents, "If Edward hadn't told Bella what he was, or changed her sooner, your case could have been avoided."

"Because I wouldn't be here," I shrugged at her, holding a casual uncaring face I copied from Jane.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Renesmee let slip a growl and I aimed another glare at her. I wished Felix would walk in now, but I could handle this hybrid.

"You're such a Volturi," I snarled, "Just like those witch twins." My jaw fell slack as I gasped quietly, and then I let out a human snarl, tackling her and shaking her shoulders, she growled and hissed at me. It was odd that she didn't just throw me off or hit me back, and she was tough too like a vampire, every hit or shake I made hurt my hands. But she didn't retaliate.

"Don't call them that! Don't ever call them that!"

"Okay! Chloe, calm down! I'm sorry!" I stopped, but still held her, scowling as angry tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry I upset you, I never meant to do that. I'm sorry." Holding my scowl, I stood, my eyes now holding her to the ground.

"Don't ever insult them in front of me. Jane and Alec are my brother and sister, my best friends, and I hate that name for them." She nodded looking away, "... They're better people than you think, and true they need to be harsh sometimes. But they're good people, and one thing they always taught me was to be loyal ... Cracks between our two families need to be mended, and if I can help that I will." Slowly, so as not to show any violent intentions, I held out my hand to Ren and she looked up at me with big eyes, gently I smiled at her, "Start again?" She nodded quickly and took my hand, showing a small smile too. "But insult my family again, and vampire or not, I'll kick your butt." She giggled.

"I'm sure you could Chick, you're tough for a five year old." I smirked at the strange praise, and Ren giggled again. "That was my first fight."

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow and she nodded. "Alec and Jane have been teaching me since I was able to stand and throw a punch."

"Normally my Dad would be in here stopping it already. I guess he's taking a break."

"Felix too ..." We were both staring at the silently, waiting for something to happen, someone to arrive and tell us off, but it never happened. And when we both turned back to each other, we started laughing and sat down cross legged on the floor in synchronisation facing each other.

"Chloe, I would really love it if we could be friends. I don't have many my age, actual age I mean. And my growth is slowing, so hopefully sometime soon, you'll catch up with me and we can be equal." As I met her eyes a little from the floor, she smiled at me. "If you want to be ..." I sigh and smile back.

"Well ... I'll have to teach you how to fight first," I smirked and she laughs softly, "If you want to be the Volturi Princess' friend, you got to know how to fight, and how to annoy some people." She giggled as she replied.

"Emmett already taught me that last part." We sat there smiling at each other. "So, friends?" She asked.

"I think I can put up with you Cullen, you're not too bad." I held out my hand for her, and Ren took it.

"Right back at you Volturi," Renesmee winked and I smiled, a strange feeling sparking inside me. I had a friend, a friend who wasn't a Volturi, it was unsettling, but in a good way somehow, something to work on, and I knew my Daddy would be pleased. Renesmee spent the whole morning together, talking, drawing, playing games, it was actually really fun. Bella and Edward had been gone. They were hunting, though I didn't exactly know what the gold eyed Cullens would mean by that, and when they did arrive they took Ren away. So I was stuck here alone, since Felix was talking with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were at school now, and Bella and Edward were joining them after taking Nessie out.

I still hadn't met Blonde Heidi and Emmett, I didn't want to really, I was still tired and too much had already happened. I played some video games that were set up in the lounge, and had some lunch with Esme when she brought me in some sandwiches. She sat with me and asked me questions, and I asked her some things, getting to know her more, and then took an afternoon nap. When I woke up Esme helped me go through different work sheets Jane, Chelsea and my father had prepared to give me to maintain my education. We were working over some math problems, and I was getting grumpy. It was work provided by Chelsea, and she always seemed to make them easy and uncomplicated, it was boring. "Chloe, Sweetheart, this one's not too bad, look." Esme tried to encourage me enthusiastically, and I sighed. "What is 7 x 5 + 3?" I looked at the question for a minute, then grumbled about how I hated Mathematics before answering the question.

"7 x 5 = 35 + 3 = 38, so the answer is 38."

"correct, now next one," She moved her long fingers over the pages to another one. "6 x 8 + 5?" It took a little longer for me to work this one out, but I did it.

"It's 53." Esme smiled proudly at me then kissed my forehead. My eyes grow quickly and I blink.

"Well done Chloe, my, my, you are clever." I was staring up at her with surprise. I had never been treated like that, never been given that kind of praise for completing a simple math problem. Was it really that impressive? It didn't seem so. Why was this new lady treating me this way, like someone she cared about, someone she felt affection for?

I didn't have time to think about it further when the front door opened and I heard Alice shouting she was home. Copying Esme's speed by quickly grabbing her hand, I sprinted to the kitchen while Esme's back was turned. When I got there, I wished I hadn't gone. Alice saw me and picked me up after dropping her back on the chair next to her. Jasper ruffled my hair and smiled at me as I cuddled into Alice affectionately, her arms holding me tight as she giggled, telling me how cute I was and playing with my hair. Bella and Edward weren't with them, but the other two Cullen teenagers were. At the sight of them I wanted to hide, but her beauty caught my attention, and his strength impressed me. Rosalie walked in smiling, long blonde hair flowing behind her like satin, she was tall and slender like Heidi, though her smile dazzling, not that I would be telling Heidi that any time soon. Emmett was right behind her, a giant like Felix, with short dark brown hair and a cheeky dimpled smile on his face. He looked like a big kid, yet with the strength that seemed to radiate around him like an energy force, I was going to do my best not to upset him or his wife.

As soon as she saw me Rosalie's smile faded and she became silent. She walked straight past me and to Esme in the lounge, saying hello to her then flitted to the long sofa, stretching out with a magazine in her hands, giving me a quick scowl in the process. I hid slightly against Alice. "Rosalie," Alice said, drawing out the name in a warning, "We have a guest that you haven't seen yet. Aren't you going to say hello?" Rosalie looked back at me and Alice glaring.

"Why should I?" Rosalie asked, flipping a page in the magazine and turning her head back.

"Rosalie," Esme tried to talk to her, using a soft voice.

"No!" The blonde vampire sat up, keeping hold of the magazine but throwing it out to the side, scowling up at the mother vampire. "I have had this all day! Rosalie, make sure you remember to be polite, be careful, don't shout in front of her, don't upset her, no talking down to her. I don't care if she's a child, or a princess, she's a Volturi! I'm sick and tired of this. They should have stopped coming to visit years ago. So why are they here now?" Tears began to well in my eyes when I leaned my head against Alice's shoulder, and she fairy vampire gently patted my hair while glaring back at Rosalie like fighting cats.

"You're being rude Rose. I told you why she's here at school that she's here to get a check up from Carlisle. Really Rosalie, she's just a child. She hasn't done anything. I'm disappointed in you for being like this. I thought you were the one of the first to be with children. You're scaring." I hadn't noticed but now I did realise that I was shaking a little against Alice. My hands tighten on her shirt's fabric and clenched my teeth together to stop tears, just trying to focus on my imagination as I tried to pretend I was being held by Jane or Alec. Rosalie looked at me with a hard expression for a long time. Emmett was still standing next Jasper close to us, and was giving a look that seemed torn.

"It's not what she is ... It's who she is. Nothing else matters." Then she got up, throwing down the magazine on the coffee table, and turned her heel towards the stairs. "Emmett, are you coming?" Alice and I both looked at the giant vampire, Jasper's head was bent towards the ground and he sighed. Emmett shrugged, smiled apologetically at me, and then flitted up the stairs with Rosalie. Alice sighed and hugged me closer, leaning her head softly on mine. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder while Esme run her teeth along her bottom lip and slowly walked closer, sitting on the arm of the chair near Alice.

"Sorry about her," Alice said quietly to me. I didn't reply. Small tears still hung in my eyes, and though Jasper had released soft calming waves, they didn't help. I hadn't known anyone who hated me so much straight away. She didn't know me, Rosalie didn't even know me but she hated me so quickly. Everyone loved me at the Volturi, no one acted like this to me there, and most of the Cullens seemed to like me too, even Ren after our fight, I think. I wanted Alec again, and Jane, or for at least Felix to get back now. "Chloe ... are you alright?" I sniffed and hid against her against.

"Please ... I want to go home now. I want the twins, and Mummy, and Aunty. I want my room, and my bed with my teddies, and ice cream. I want to go home, and I want a hug from Jane." Alice frowned and bit her lip. "I want Alec to smile, and say he'll look after me, he promised, he promised her would. And Jane, she's stuck at home. Where are my twins? They're always with me." I cry and give a little whine. "Everything's so different. I want to go home." Alice lets out a soft sigh and hands me to someone, Esme, and looks into my eyes as I turn to see her.

"You can't go home just yet Chloe, Renesmee would miss you, and we've only just met you too. We can get you more teddies if that's what you want, and ice cream too, you and I can go shopping tomorrow for them all. And ... I don't know if it's as good, but I'll always hug you for Jane, Esme too, and I'm sure Bella would too if you asked." When I didn't show any kind of change in my body language or emotions, Alice sighed, giving a small pout. She stood and sighed again, but this one was more put on, like I had broken down something within her. "What's her number?" I quickly looked up at her, and saw Alice's golden eyes shining like Jane's did when she was slightly upset. Was she sad? "Jane ... she has a mobile, right?" I nodded and she smiles a little. It's forced. Jasper is looking at Alice with a very gentle frown. "Felix isn't here, so if you tell me her number, I can phone Jane." I could talk to my Jane? My smile grew and my heartbeat happily picked up.

"Really? You would do that? Alice, you're amazing!" Leaning out of Esme's arms, I fell onto Alice again. Esme as giving out a quiet laugh at us and Jasper silently smiled, happy now that the atmosphere was less upsetting and tense. I gave Alice the number, and Esme sat me down on the kitchen table so she could make some dinner, to my regret from the meal plan my father had approved. Jasper sat beside me, and as Alice punched in the numbers, I quickly took his hand and copied his hearing to listen in on the phone conversation.

"You, Jane and Alec are close aren't you?" He asked, I hummed with a smile.

"Jane and Alec are my best friends. They're my brother and sister too. Alec rescued me when my parents died, and the twins have been with me and looked after me ever since. I don't know what I would do without them, so it's weird not to have one of them here with me now. There's usually always one of them close by." I sighed and leaned against him, his arm wrapping around me gently and I felt comfort.

"I see," He said in his soft southern voice just as Alice began talking into the phone, my now sensitive hearing picking up both sides. The beeps from the phone as Alice waited for an answer went on forever, but finally my Janey answered.

"Hello?" A grin grew on my face at the sound. Her voice was grumpy, and it sounded perfect to me.

"Hello Jane, its Alice Cullen."

"Cullen? What the hell do you want? Wait, is Chloe okay?" Alice visibly rolled her eyes and I giggled. "Is that Chloe?" I couldn't help it. I shouted out her name and giggled more as I bounced in my seat excitably with Japer smiling, his hand on my head to control me.

"Chloe is fine, she misses you a lot, so I told her I would ring you so you could talk to her."

"Well them, pass her over. I don't want to waste my time on a Cullen." Alice bared her teeth a little, but I couldn't help my smirk at Jane.

"Fine, nice talking to you too Jane." I heard a scoff and clapped, squeaked and giggled as Alice brought the phone to me. I clamped it to my ear.

"Janey!" She growled warningly through the phone, I held it away until she was finished.

"I told you not to call me that around the Cullens." I simply giggled at her. "So how is everything Kid, I hear you miss me."

"Of course! I miss you so much Janey. I want to come home, I miss my castle." I could hear her smile as she spoke. But I wanted to see it so badly!

"Well it isn't the same here without you, Jo-Jo."

"Of course it isn't, it's my castle, I am the castle." Next to me Jasper chuckled and patted my head, Alice sat down beside him.

"Chlo, it isn't your castle."

"Yes it is! Daddy said so. He said I was named after it, that's why my middle name is Volterra." There was a pause, and then I heard laughter, not Jane's but Demetri's. I didn't feel angry, I just laughed too. Jane sighed.

"Chlo-Jo, you don't have a middle name. Besides, Chloe Volterra Volturi sounds strange." My head tilted still keeping the phone to my ear. Alice giggled at me and picked up her school bag, looking through it as she began to look over a big text book.

"Oh ... well I should have a middle name. Demetri and Chelsea have middle names." I heard Jane sigh once more as in her thoughtful way. I grinned and Alice gave a small smile.

"Then how about the name Jocelyn, Chloe Jocelyn Volturi?" I copied my older sister, thinking and leaving her waiting over the phone, and pouted at Alice.

"What do you think Alice?" I knew she had been listening into the conversation and she instantly nodded, giving a thumbs up. "I like it! Thanks Janey." Jane groaned over the name I had given her, but there was a smile in it too, so I didn't apologise. I could tell she had missed me as much as I missed her. I miss you Jane, you and Alec."

"I miss you too Chloe. Are you sure you don't want me to come over there?" Jasper tensed next to me, I saw Alice frowning. "The Cullens are treating you well right?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah ... you don't need to worry Jane, and you don't need to come out here. I'm alright, really. Felix is with Carlisle right now, and Ren is with Edward and Bella, so it's really just me, Alice, Jasper and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett are upstairs. I'm safe." I tried to tell myself as well.

"You're being careful around Jasper Cullen?" I hummed a yes, "Good, If you get hurt ... Anyway, let me guess. Esme is cooking, you're sitting with Alice cuddled up to you, Jasper is reading a book." She got those two the wrong way round. I didn't correct her, simply smiled. "Emmett is watching sports, and Miss High and Mighty is picking at her nails." I laughed, but then an ear piercing growl echoed from upstairs, and Rosalie was suddenly beside me. "Was that her?" Jane asked with a smug tone.

"What did she just call me?" Rosalie hissed, and Jasper swiftly picked me up, placing me on his other side as Alice flitted there and I sat in her lap, away from Blondie. "That Volturi Witch!" I glared at the blonde girl, the same feelings I had felt when I was angry at Ren surfacing again. I really wish I had kept Jane's power.

"Rosalie, calm down." Jasper tried to talk to her.

"Chloe is she hurts you, use my power." Jane said through the phone, Alice quickly frowned at me. Rosalie hissed again and flitted around Jasper, snatching me from Alice's lap. The phone dropped and Alice grabbed it, telling Jane she'd call her back. Rosalie was hurting me and I began to cry, though I refused to scream.

"Put her down!" Jasper shouted, his body crouched ready to snatch me.

"You, what is your purpose at the Volturi? Why have they kept you?" My blonde captor asked me in a rage filled voice. I stared with big fearful eyes into her shimmering gold ones as they slowly turned a faint bronze. "You're human, they hate humans, what makes you so special?"

"Rosalie this isn't like you, leave her alone!" Alice joined the shouts and I tried to hold my ears as Rosalie held me in mid air. Esme had joined us too and stared at me looking terrified for my safety, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Speak!" Rosalie shouted once more, he grip tightening a little more, and I screamed.

"Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" Tears fell from my cheeks and I thrashed against her grip even though I knew it was useless, and I slipped back into my fluent language again, screaming out Italian. "I thought you were going to be nice, but you're worse than Jane in a bad mood! You're horrible, mean and nasty, I hate you!" Then I looked at her, puppy tear eyes, pouting up at the blonde Cullen girl, and she seemed to release her grip a little so I wasn't hurting anymore. My head tipped and I cried to the floor, speaking in English again. "I don't know why Daddy kept me, all I know is Alec saved me from the car crash after my parents died, and then convinced Daddy to let me stay. Daddy said I was special." Rosalie stared at me, and I saw Emmett now beside her, a hand on her shoulder. She passed me to him, and then wrapped her arms around herself. Emmett was big and oddly snugly, and instantly I fell on his shoulder crying softly.

"Chloe," Alice spoke softly, "what do you mean special?" Under my tears I blushed, holding my head down against Emmett's shoulder. "... Do you have a gift?" Slowly, I nodded, understanding that what the Volturi called powers the Cullens called gifts. Fear was still highly aware in me and I began to panic, wishing Felix was here. Emmett hushed me, and at the sound I saw Rosalie wince. I wasn't allowed to tell them about my power. That was one of the rules. I sit up and look at Emmett with a sad pout, yet he gives an encouraging smile, and wipes a tear off my cheek. "What can you do Chloe?" I sigh, turning away from Emmett but still leaning against him to look at Alice. Jasper was holding her side, but watching Rosalie, while Esme and Alice kept their eyes on me.

"I'm not allowed to tell ..." I say quietly, and Alice smiled.

"It's okay now. We're not going to hurt you. You won't be hurt anymore. You can tell us, nothing will happen to you." I hesitate, just thinking about what Daddy would say. He didn't want me to say, yet he wanted me to help with the bond between the Cullens and our family. If that meant I had to tell them my gift to make the ties between us stronger, wasn't that the right thing to do? I turn back to Emmett and he smiles at me. My hand goes out to his shoulder and I press hard as if trying to get out of his hold. The second his grip on me softens a little, I copy his speed and flit away from him to the other side of the room. They all stare at me. For my next demonstration, I flitted back to Emmett and took his strength, going to the sofa and lifting it up with one arm. Now they all stared at me with wide eyes, Alice's jaw falling slack.

"I can ... copy powers, and use them as my own." I place the sofa back down gently, and being shuffling under their strong gazes. Nervously I bit my lip and twirl my fingers. "I'm sorry ... I was told not to tell."

"So that's why Aro's keeping you ..." Rosalie said quietly, "He wants to turn her into another Jane, another weapon." I frowned, my tears returning at the sound of the hurtful vampire.

"No ... He wouldn't do that ... Daddy loves me. And Jane isn't a weapon."

"Chloe," Jasper called out to me, and I look up slowly. He was watching me with those bright gold eyes, and for once I wasn't afraid of them. "You're upset, you don't have to be." Jasper then knelt down, opening his arms to me and I ran to them. I cried and he hugged me. The vampire that I was told to be the most careful of, he was protecting me. Jasper picked me up and sent calm waves through me, Alice hanging by his side. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme watched us, and I wished they didn't. I hated crying in public. Alice hushed me and took me from Jasper.

"Esme, how much longer before Chloe's dinner is ready?" Esme told her that it wouldn't be long, and Alice replied, "Good. Jasper and I will watch her until then." Esme smiled, walking back into the main area of the kitchen, continuing her cooking. I leaned against Alice and closed my eyes, feeling weak and tired. Right now I didn't blame myself, I was a human and just a kid still after all, as Jane kept telling me. Today had been busy, but I was kind of glad they knew about me power early. At least I wouldn't have to hide anything, I could be myself.

" ... Is there anything I can do?" Rosalie asked from behind me in a voice so quiet I almost didn't pick it up." Jasper strangely growled, and when I looked up to see what was going on, I saw Alice's glare.

"I think you've done enough today Rosalie." Alice shot back, and sat down on the sofa with me snuggled into her side, my head in her lap as she tried to distract me with TV. But it didn't work. Jane called back a lot, and after the fifth try, Alice answered her. Jane wasn't happy, and after Alice told her they knew about my power, she was mad as the Alice in Wonderland Hatter. She shouted, screamed, acted crazy down the phone, wanting to also have a "talk" with Rosalie about her behaviour to me. She even said she was coming here, but after half an hour and one meal later, we got her to calm down. Jasper promised to protect me with his life, which caught her and me off guard. Alice and Jasper sat either side of me, and I held the phone to my ear, leaning against Alice still.

"Well I'm going to have to call Alec and tell him what's going on, Chloe." Jane told me and I groaned, sulking in a pout.

"But why? You'll just make him worry or panic. He's such a baby." Jane tried not to laugh, I could hear it, but she as trying to be serious, so she stifled it.

"I'm aware of that Chloe, but he's your guard just like me and needs to know. Are you sure you don't want me there?" She seemed desperate, like she was just itching for me to say yes, like her suitcase was already packed and tickets booked.

"Yes I'm sure. I trust Alice and Jasper, they'll look after me." Alice stroked my hair and smiled at me. And although Jasper's expression didn't change, his eyes shifted swiftly form the TV to Rosalie, who looked away from his stare. Jane sighed over the phone.

"Fine, I wont arrive unexpectedly either," She had done this in the past before when I was on a day trip with Chelsea, Felix, Dem or Corin, she had been hiding and watching me. "I guess I'll call you tomorrow, okay Sweetie?" I smile as she seemed to soften on the phone though I was sure she regretted it straight away, as Alice snickered.

"Okay," There was a pause, with another sigh from Jane. "I really do miss you Kid."

"I miss you too Janey ... Love you." She laughed.

"Love you too ... have a good night." Saying a final night, I hang up and hand the phone back to Alice, who took it then grabbed me as she hugged me tight.

"You are so cute!" I hug her back bit it was the same as it wasn't the same as it was with Jane or Chelsea, who would always do this. And nothing compared to my mother's or Alec's. Esme brought in my food, some pasta dish from my list of approved food. I didn't eat a lot. It seemed talking to Janey had been a bad idea, I just missed her more than ever now. I could stop thinking about what she could be up to. I bet she was playing pranks right now, pranks I could join in with. And she wasn't alone like me. Jane had Dem and Chelsea, Corin and Afton, Santiago and Heidi. I only had Felix, and he wasn't here. Renesmee returned sometime shortly after I had finished my dinner, and tried to hug me but Jasper shook his head as her, giving Edward a meaningful look and the bronze haired vampire picked up his daughter.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so much. I hated it here, the unfamiliarity and strange vampires. I hated Rosalie, she was mean and evil, and she didn't need a power for that. Jasper held me tightly, calm waves rolling from him like a gentle wind. It soothed me but held no real effect. I stole his strength to push his arms away then stood, mumbling that I was going upstairs and quickly thanked Esme for the dinner. Taking Jasper's speed next, I used it to flit upstairs to my room. I felt completely alone, totally useless, and weak. I had never felt this weak in my life. It was pathetic. I sat on my bed and wept, wishing for Alec.

Felix returned too with Carlisle later that night. I had managed to find some pyjamas and snuggled into bed, hugging the covers tight, but still I couldn't sleep. Alice and Bella had been changing between each other reading me stories. I liked Bella, her voice was soft and kind, much like Esme's and Chelsea's, and she was great at telling stories so that you could always imagine what was going on. It reminded me of Alec's story telling. While she was reading me a story by Roald Dahl, Felix knocked on the door and slowly walked in. He smiled at me, and gave an expressionless look at Bella. Gently Bella stood, kissed my forehead and walked out leaving me with Felix. "Hey Kid ... I'm sorry I was away all day." I glared at him, "I was talking to Carlisle about your situation. He's going to have Eleazar come down from Alaska to assess your power, tell you exactly what it is."

"I know what it is," I grumbled. "Rosalie said I was Daddy's new weapon, like Jane and Alec, she was saying I was dangerous. She called Jane and Alec evil, called them witch twins." Looking up at him sadly and I asked him, "Is it true? Are we evil?" He sighed and sat down next to me. I hugged his side.

"No, Chloe, we're not evil, you're defiantly not. And you're not a weapon, nor are Jane and Alec. They protect you, look after you. They love you, like we all do. Ignore what she said. We would do anything for you. Jane and Alec would, Dem and I would, and your Father and Mother would. They would shape the world for you." I smiled a little.

"Rosalie is mean. She's scary and I don't like her." Felix chuckled lightly.

"You and Jane are very alike." I leaned my head against his arm and closed my eyes, putting a hand on his to take his hearing. I didn't want anyone coming in to watch me sleep tonight. If they tried I would hear it. "You want sleep now?" I nodded and moved away to snuggled into my pillow. Felix pulled the covers up to me then smiled. "I'll let you sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow with Carlisle. If you need anything just call me, I'll be here."

"Felix, I want to go home."

"I know," He smiled sadly, "It'll all be over soon." He kissed my forehead then walked out. I was alone again. I didn't want to sleep, the bed wasn't my bed and like everything else here, I hated it. Feeling tired, upset, angry and fear of this place, I did the only thing I could think of. However I remembered Edward would hear my thoughts and kept Hakuna Matata in my head as I snuck into Felix's bag and stole his phone. My only goal, to phone Alec, the one person I knew would say something to make me feel better.

-x-

**POV Alec **

Everyone looked over at me suspiciously, questions flying around the room about my appearance at the event. It was a simple dance, a customary show of politeness to the human community. It was all a facade. And although I was supposed to be watching for the human's welfare, I could only think of one human, Chloe. The past few days without her had been Hell, but they always were the worst days of my existence without her. Chelsea had told me the other night about Chloe having been in hospital and was getting the Doctor to check other her recovery. I had been annoyed that Jane hadn't let me know, yet I understood why she had kept it hidden. Chloe had been in hospital, and I hadn't been there for here. I was so worried for her, I should have been there. Damn you Aro, sending me away to France, before she was to leave to stay with the Cullens too. Who knows what they are saying to her, what she was feeling? Against the wall I was leaning on, I laid my head back, sighing heavily.

Everything was relatively quiet in the Paris Coven's huge mansion where the "party" was taking place. The hall was filled with red eyed vampires from across France and Europe, along with the unsuspecting humans would had been invited to show a peace between the vampires and humans. It all helped towards the reputation of the Paris Coven. With a Volturi member here they could prove that they were keeping a low profile around the humans without being segregated from them, and it also helped from a human's perspective. They were giving them a false impression, showing them they could be trusted and were kind. The reality was far from that. I stay to the sides of the room, watching the dancing couples all in their finery, long ball gowns and expensive suits, lust jewellery around all the girl's necks and wrists, and hair and makeup styled to perfection. It was all an illusion, and none of it sparked my interest.

I knew I was being watched too. By the French Coven, one male and two females, one mated pair and the remaining female watching me more intently than the others. She was called Emma, and she had been moving her eyes in my direction the whole night. I avoided her most of the time. I wasn't in the mood for drama tonight, though it may at a certain spark of interest to this night. The humans had an interest in me too, especially the females of course, though they most avoided me, human nature is strong after all and the fear response always kicks in eventually.

The music changed to something slow and I saw Emma begin to approach me. I sigh and start to search for a quick exit, but it seemed she wasn't going to let me get away easily. "Alec," She called out softly, and with a stifled groan I turn to her. She smiled at me, her jet black mid length hair swaying on her shoulders. Her hands held onto her long black dress that hugged her thin waist. Emma was actually extremely beautiful, but defiantly not for me. She just seemed to have something about her that was too intense, and I didn't want to be around that. And nothing about her pulled at my interest, nothing about her intrigued me. "What are you doing alone, come dance with me?" I shook my head at her.

"Sorry, but no, I'm in no mood to dance."

"So, you're just going to stand there all night?" I nod once at her with a smirk. "That's very boring of you. I thought you liked to be in the middle of things."

"They you must be mistaken." She smiled looking down at the ground, took a breath and looked back at me again.

"One dance, please? You must be respectful to the hosts." I stared at her, and then fixed my tie.

"Fine ... but I'm really no in the mood." She grinned and pulled on my hand, leading me to the dance floor. I held her close and we swayed gently to the music, I hand light on my shoulder as if she was afraid to touch me too much. "Alec," My eyes meet hers, though it was reluctant. When she said my name it sounded dull and plain unlike when Jane or Chloe said it. "How long are you staying in France?"

"Until the party is over, I'm only here for the welfare of the humans and to keep the vampires here in check and secret." Emma stared up at me as mine wondered around the room. I was bored, worried, and tense. The same as I had been feeling for the past days since I had learnt Chloe had left the castle. I needed to get out of here.

"I would like it very much if you stayed longer." I smirked at her comment. Did she really think she could make me? It wasn't my choice. I needed to see Chloe and to be with her, my body and heart demanded it, therefore I would go to her as soon as I possibly could. "I would like that a lot."

"It's not my decision." Her eyes lightly closed but she smiled.

"What do you think of me, Alec?" I frown down at her, carefully spinning her to the music then pulling her close again. Her hand fell on my chest. What did I think of Emma? She was too short for me, too quiet, too plain. Her hair was too dark, her eyes were too red, and her skin was too pale and hard. I look over her face, and nothing about her makes me feel any kind of emotion towards her. I was simply cold to this female. It's because she wasn't someone I cared about. She wasn't Jane ... She wasn't Chloe. "Do you think I'm pretty"

"We all are." I answer quickly. "It is how our kind is created." Emma laughed in a puff of air. "But I guess you are attractive, more so than others." I wasn't lying, I just wasn't adding that I personally didn't have any interest in how pretty she was or wasn't.

"And if I asked you to stay, would that make a difference?"

"I'm afraid not." Emma looked around quickly. Human girls were glaring at her, seemed I was the only unmated male vampire here and jealous from them hung in the air, while vampires looked over at us wearily. Internally I groaned, why was I stuck in this situation where everyone was watching me, why didn't she fear me like the others. Still, she took hold of my hand and led me to the side of the hall and down and corridor, away from intruding eyes. Once alone, Emma pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

At first I didn't kiss her back. This happened sometimes, female vampires know I can't be involved in a relationship because of my status, but are attracted to the high title, and like to say they have been with me or kissed me, either to gain their own reputation or boost their status. However this time I wasn't in the mood for a one night stand, or casual make out, it bored me. But on the other hand I had nothing else to do, so I took control of her forceful lips and pulled her to me, my hands running into her hair and gently pulling on it so her head turned and I could kiss her neck. Her teeth scraper her lip and she tugged on my tie.

My hand moved away from her hair and down her curvaceous body, stopping on her thigh and I hooked it onto my hip, turning her so now she was pinned against the wall. Her lips took mine again, biting once on my lip. I growl and she smiles at my response, though I see the flash of fear in her eyes. She was still skittish around me it seemed, despite what we were doing. Her hands pulled in my hair, it was rough and not at all enjoyable, but they came down my neck and pulled again on my tie. "Alec ... do you want to go to the bedroom?"

I don't know why, but everything for me suddenly stopped. I froze, something that had never happened before, my lip came away from her skin and her hair feel through my fingers, my grip on her loosening too causing her leg to drop. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to do this, not with Emma, not with anyone. Something didn't feel right, though I knew I had known that from the start, I had just ignored it. "Is something wrong?" I felt nothing as I stared into her burgundy eyes. I felt no like, no lust, defiantly not love. I didn't even feel hate or dislike for her either. Simply there was nothing inside me to describe any emotion. I nod at her and her head moves away from mine a little.

"Yes ... I shouldn't be doing this." I tried to pull away but she held me, and kissed me once.

"Stay, please stay." Her voice was soft, trying to be alluring and persuading, but I was too far past it all to respond.

"No, Emma!" Growling as I push her gently away from me, "I don't want to do this. I didn't come here for this. I didn't even want to come here." I began to walk away from her as she continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"Is there someone else? Is that why?" I stop and turn back to her. A frown settles on my face, but it is quickly overtaken by a smile.

"Yes ..." Emma looked back down again and sobbed. I didn't care anymore. She wasn't my problem. I knew what I wanted now, and I wasn't going to waste any more time. As soon as this was done, I would leave and do what I want despite Aro's instructions. It was my life, why should I spend it doing mindless tasks.

I walked back to the hall and regain my place, leaning back against the wall. I stood for a while watching the dancers, seeing the different covens interact, the humans gossiping. Emma didn't return thankfully, her coven members kept looking at me. I ignored them as I didn't with everyone. I was contemplating leaving for some air when my phone rang. Taking it out of my pocket, I rolled my eyes at Felix's number but then thought he might be calling about Chloe. I answered and froze again at her voice. "Alec?" That was it, the voice which made my name sound so heavenly. I relished in the sound for a split second before my panic set in. Why was Chloe calling me?

"Chloe? What are you doing? Where are you, and where is Felix? Are you alright?" She laughed down the phone, and I smiled, the panic instantly settling at the sound. But I caught that sad tone in her voice.

"I'm fine Aley ... I just really miss you." I walk outside so I was alone and my smile grew.

"I miss you too." Chloe giggled, "So how are the Cullens?"

"Okay ... Rosalie is mean. I like Ren, and Alice and Jasper are fun. Esme make good food. But I want you here, can't you come here." I groaned. I really did want to but I had to stay til at least the end of this party.

"I don't know Chloe. I need to complete this mission."

"Ohhh! Alec, please! Please Alec!" The I heard it, the sobs, the sniffs and sounds of fabric wiping tears of her cheek. I couldn't stop myself. I run a hand down my face and pull off my tie.

"I'll be right there. I'll be on plane as soon as I can be." She sniffed again.

"I'm sick Alec, my tummy and scar hurts, and I hate it here. I want to go home, and I hate Rosalie. I don't want to do any tests tomorrow. Someone is coming to test my power too and I don't want to! Alec, please come here and get me." I was already sprinting at a human pace down the halls, finding my room and packing.

"Chloe, I'm on my way, I'm packing now. Have you spoken to Jane?" I heard her hum a yes, "Did you tell her to come and get you too?" I heard her hum a yes, "Did you tell her to come get you?"

"No ... Jane was angry, she doesn't like the Cullens, and she would cause trouble." Nervously I smiled. Even now she was being sensible. She understood Jane wouldn't be helpful in America because of her temper.

"Okay ... Chloe you're a Volturi, that means you have to be a strong girl until I arrive. I don't know how long I'll be, but I promise I won't be long, even if I have to swim across the ocean to reach you. I need you to go along with the tests and do what the Cullens say."

"Why?" I took a shaky breath as more sobs were made.

"Because I don't want you to show them you're not afraid, and I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble."

"O ... Okay, fine ... you're defiantly coming here?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise you Chloe, I promise."

"Good ... I miss you Alec." Now I smiled, in the privacy of my own room away from everyone, I genuinely smiled.

"I've missed you too, so much. I'll be there as soon as possible." I hear her yawn and shuffles as I assume she gets into bed.

"Alec, I'm tired." Chuckling, I sat down on my bed for a moment.

"Then sleep. Cuddle up in bed, put your head on the pillow and close your eyes. Think of happy things Princess."

"Are you my Prince Alec?" I laugh softly, falling down onto my bed.

"Sure, if that's what makes you sleep." She laughed too, and I hear another shuffle of covers as Chloe moves about, then a sigh. "Are you sleeping?" Chloe giggled.

"I'm trying to, but I'm not tired now. I'm too excited to see you."

"But you have to sleep." It was like I was already there with her. I could almost see the cheeky smile on her face, and those sparkling eyes.

"Then tell me a story." And so, I sighed, looking up at the ceiling as I began to tell my Princess a story. It was a story about the ball, embellishing on the dancers and the royalists. I described the dresses and the decorations, anything that my subconscious picked up on. I continued this story, until I heard her peaceful breathing. I disconnected the call after another ten minutes of her sleeping, running a hand through my hair. What the hell was Aro going to say? But the party was practically over, and it wasn't that important. Besides, Chloe needed me, she had called me sounding scared, upset and most of all distressed. It wasn't helpful after such a short time after her hospital release. She was probably feeling weak and vulnerable, and if Rosalie was being mean like Chloe was saying, Rosalie was probably making it worse for her.

I hold the bridge of my nose, my eyes closed as I think over my actions. What should I do? Should I stay, should I got to her, should I wait at least until the party had finished? A sigh falls from me and I stand, picking up my bag knowing exactly what I would do. Of course I would go to her, no way would I leave her is she was calling out to me. I packed the last thing into my bag, my phone, but as I turned back to the door I saw Emma in the way. "What are you doing here?" Emma gave me a half hearted sob, frowning at me.

"I want you to stay Alec. I want you to stay in France, or for you to ask me to go to Volterra with you." Her voice was hurt, small and desperate. It was exactly the kind of voice I hated to hear, it was weak and pathetic, and unfortunately unless she magically turned into Chloe, I didn't care. This girl didn't understand who I was, maybe she didn't want me for my title like most, but she didn't want me for me, because she didn't even know me. "Please Alec."

"It's never going to happen Emma." She gave another tearless sob.

"It's because of that girl, isn't it? The one you were talking to on the phone. Or am I really that bad a vampire, not good enough for the great Alec?" I frown at her back, and flit to her quickly, causing her to back up against the wall. She stares at me as I drop my bag to stroke her hard cheek. She shivers and I smirk at her, however it didn't last and I frown at her once again.

"What do you want from me Emma? You want to be my mate, you want one night of passion with me, you want to be recognised because you're with the Alec Volturi? ... What would I gain from being with you? You would gain more than I. You're just another vampire to me, nothing special, nothing different, and I don't have any interest in you." Emma took a shaky breath in. I almost pitied this girl, she was young when she was changed, and hadn't been a vampire long. She was innocent. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as she stared into my eyes.

"I ... I just ... Alec, I ..."

"What? My time is precious and I don't like it being wasted." Emma swallowed and I pressed my body closer to hers. I could see her nerves growing.

"I want to be with you, I don't care how. You're mean and cruel some times, but when you're sweet, you make me feel like I have a heart again. You're incredible, please stay with me Alec." She smiled hopefully and tried to kiss me once more. I move away quickly, her smile instantly falling from her face.

"You don't want me Emma. You're afraid of me, I can see it every time I look into your eyes, every time I touch you your body shakes and sometimes you even flinch away from me. You're lying to yourself... I don't want you. You're just a task given to me by Aro. If it was my choice I wouldn't be here in the first place. There's something more important, and I have to leave." Picking up my bag I take one more look at her. Her head hangs, her hair covering her face from my view, and she holds her body tightly with her arms. She sobbed, her body shaking. "Tell your Coven they're safe, and a thank you for putting up with me. The Volturi appreciates it." I began to leave when she grabs my arm, staring up at me with a scowl.

"You're a jerk Alec Volturi!" I smirk without looking at her.

"I know. But sometimes you have to decide what's more important. And she's more important. If that means I have to be a jerk to you, then I can live with that if it means I can help her." Emma waits, then asks me in a quiet voice.

"The girl on the phone?" My smirk holds, and I let out a sigh with it.

"It's none of your concern ... but yes." I leave Emma in the room as I walk out. My memory tells me the shortest way through the castle and I move swiftly through the corridors to the exit. I get into the crappy car that had been given to me for this mission and instantly start the engine, throwing my bag carelessly into the back seat, reversing away from the mansion and heading for the airport, ready to catch the first flight to America.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Alec – Close Calls and Boredom Rules**

Nothing was working the way I wanted it to. It was almost as if the world was against me getting to Chloe, but I was determined to push past it. The last flight the America had just left, and in order to get there, I would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. Meaning it would take another whole day before I reached my Princess. It was just so frustrating! However, I prided myself on being patient, a quality a quality Jane would do well to work on, and sat myself calmly on the airports bench. My eyes were closed and arms crossed, simply waiting for the time to pass by until I hear my flight come in. The time was slow and after little more than five hours, I was beginning to consider simply swimming to America. But that would mean all my clothes would be ruined, something I wouldn't tolerate.

My phone went off and I jump slightly, surprised by the piecing sound of my phone in my ears after the trance I had just put myself through. Reaching into my pocket to retrieve it, looking at the caller ID and see Chelsea's number flashing. I answer with a roll of my eyes and little enthusiasm, leaning back in my seat. "Can I help you, Chelsea?"

"Alec, you're in big trouble. Demetri just got a hit of where you are, and we all know you're going to America. You're heading for Chloe, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? She called me, she said she's doesn't like it there and that she wants to see me. I'm hardly going to refuse her. Would you?" I listen to Chelsea sigh and Jane asking to talk to me next to her.

"You understand that we may have to tell Aro about this. We can't just let you leave without permission." My eyes roll once more, and I pick up my bag walking to the bathrooms to change out of my suit. Now that my eyes were open, I was clearly aware of the odd looks people were giving me, it was rather distracting. The sounds of their heartbeats instantly filled my consciousness, and my thirst bursts to life.

"I don't care Chelsea. I'll deal with the consequences when I return."

"And when will that be?" Her voice was finally deadly serious, no hint of the previous concern. Chelsea was probably the only other guard apart from Jane, who I would allow to talk to me in this way. I had always looked up to Chelsea. When Jane and I were newborns and had just arrived into the Volturi, she had been mine and Jane's mentor, and had taken care of us, almost like a mother. Because of this reason I would always forgive Chelsea is circumstance when she needed to control us, or tell us what to do where others couldn't. However this was different. She was still a lower level guard than I, and didn't have any authority over me, meaning her orders or threats right now meant nothing.

"Whenever I decide," I tell her as I enter a changing cubicle and put the phone on the side, taking off my jacket along with my tie and shirt, "Tell Aro whatever you want. I'm going to help Chloe, his daughter, as one of her personal guards. And if he objects to that, so be it. Right now I couldn't give a damn. I've been stuck in Paris for days and I need to see her."

"Alec," She says softly, an almost motherly concern within her voice and my hands slow as they unbutton my shirt and shrug it off, "You could get into a lot of trouble for this. Just think about what you're doing. Chloe is fine, she's with Felix. Chloe's probably just feeling a little home sick, she'll just want a hug or something, and Felix can handle that."

"She didn't sound just home sick. Chelsea, I promise I have thought this through, and I won't stay long. I'll be back before her time with the Cullens runs out." I change into a pair of jeans and a shirt, also changing my shoes into some dark blue converse, and pick up my bag and phone to look in a mirror and check my hair.

"You better be back Alec, or Aro if going to have a fit." Chelsea says in her warning tone again, but her strong tone is spoiled by Jane who is obviously overhearing the whole conversation.

"Alec, how dare you go see her without me?" Jane shouts through the phone at me, and I give out a chuckle. Now she was ordering me around. How dare I? What a joke. "I love that kid just as much as you. Why should you be the one to see her? It's bloody ridiculous, and so unfair!"

"Cool it Jane," Running a hand through my hair, I finally decide I need another hair cut. I would have to ask Heidi or Chelsea to fix that when I get back. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll talk to you guys later."

"No, wait Alec!" Chelsea shouts before I disconnect the call, slipping my phone into my front jean pocket, and finishing my outfit with a hoodie, pulling the hood up. Okay, so I looked ridiculous now, but it was necessary after all. My looks make me unusual, what with the pale skin and red eyes, and for the next long hours I didn't wish to be disturbed. I wanted to be invisible, which wasn't always as easy as it seemed when you're a vampire, just sitting out in the open in a crowded room. Someone is bound to notice you.

My phone beeped and I took it out again, seeing that I now had a text from Chelsea. I instantly delete it without looking. It would only be some stupid message telling me to come home. Only I was then distracted by the picture on my wall cover. It was one I had taken recently, part of mine and Jane's collection. Ever since Chloe had arrived, we had taken pictures of Chloe every month and on special occasions, creating an album of all our memories. This one was a picture of Jane, Chloe and I at the beach. It had been a cloudy day, yet the sun had still be out causing the temperature to go well into the mid thirties, the perfect day for going to the beach with vampires. I had helped Chloe to design a huge sand castle, and then while Jane had taken her into the sea for a swim, I had built it for her. We had taken a picture of all of us with the castle. Chloe had had the biggest grin on her face, clearly happy about the fact that we were taking her to a place we would normally frown upon if she asked to go, along with the happiness of having a huge delicately designed castle created just for her. I smile as I think back at the memory.

I had missed Chloe so much. Her wonderful smile and infectious laugh, the way her silver eyes sparkled and dark auburn hair bounced in curls on her shoulders. The way she acted so childishly one moment and witty the next, when she gave that smirk I recognised from Jane, or concerned look from Chelsea, wink from Corin or thoughtful look she had taken from Aro. She truly was a Volturi, the first true one among us, taking all our good qualities and adding her own charming flare to them, and she had captured my heart and everyone else's completely. My heart ached when I was away from her. Chloe was the only real interest in my life, the one and only thing I never got bored with, one of the few people who could make me give a genuine smile.

Leaning my head back against the bench, I close my eyes once more in thought. This trip could be heaven or hell for me. I would get to see my Princess, yet I would have to endure those Cullen vampire excuses. I didn't detest them as much as my sister. They hadn't done anything to really affect me. I guess you could say I simply had a mild dislike of them. I wouldn't wish death on them without reason, yet I would have no problem with killing them if that is what Aro were to order me to do. My only hope was that Chloe wouldn't be taken in by the golden eyed coven and chose them over us when it came to the time of her change.

The day of Chloe's change. That was a day I dreaded most in her future. The day when her humanity would be lost, and she would become a difficult newborn. Nothing terrified me more than seeing Chloe in the much pain that came with the vampire's venom to start her change. At least I would be there to help soothe her, to take away most of her pain, though the idea of using my powers on her wasn't a pleasant thought either. Since the day when Chloe first came into the Volturi, I had not once used my gift on her. The idea repulsed me, putting her into a state of nothingness, one that horrified those who had lived through it. Of course she had seen my use it, I had to give her demonstrations of my gift, along with the other members of the guard for her lessons, but I refused to use my power on her. Jane agreed with me, as well as most of the guard that our powers should never be used on the Princess. She would never be paralysed, tortured, emotionally swayed or burnt by mentally controlled flames. In fact the only one of us who actually used his power on Chloe regularly was Demetri, but that was only because we all knew it wouldn't affect her in any way that would harm her.

Would the Cullens understand these rules? Did Felix really understand how to look after her? I had no idea. I could only hope for now that that Doctor wasn't pushing Chloe into too many unnecessary tests, and that she wasn't being picked on because of her status as a Volturi and or a human. The powers within the Cullen coven were strong, and if Chloe were thinking too deeply about matters relating with the Volturi, the mind reader could easily gain many secrets. Chloe wouldn't stand a chance against Emmett if he was to get hold of her, along with Jasper. Those two were the ones to watch, especially since Emmett and Jasper were the ones who have dealt with the animal diet for the least amount of time, meaning their control over the bloodlust would be far less than the other Cullens. I wasn't too worried about the pixie, I had no doubt she would be overtaken by Chloe's charm and protect her, along with Esme and Bella since they both had motherly sides. Chloe had mentioned Rosalie, and how she was being mean to her. This wasn't a surprise, yet if Rosalie came near my Princess while I was there, I would feel no guilt in ripping her head from her shoulders if I needed to. And lastly Doctor Carlisle, who I saw no danger in, after all he was a vampire with no fangs, harmless, along with the hybrid.

The wolves from the battlefield would be a liability. There was no doubt in my mind. The shape shifter wolf pack that had been present during the verdict of Renesmee's fate, hadn't shown themselves since then, but whenever I had been at the Cullen's previously, I had always felt their eyes on me. I would spot amber eyes through trees, and flashes of different coloured furs sprinting by. They were well hidden, but just obvious enough to give a warning. Not that they posed any threat to me, it still worried me that Chloe was there with them in any case. If a fight were to break out, the giant wolves would side with the Cullens, and even with my gift, there was no guarantee that I would get them all within my fog and protect her.

However, this thinking was all in an extreme circumstance, only if the worst was to happen out there. I enjoyed thinking in advance. It always made me feel prepared and ready for even the slightest change in the battle field. Because that is what I classed any environment I entered, a battle field. There were tactics, and strategies, ways to trick your opponents and sway them. Yet, you also had to understand your own limitations and faults, know what you could do and could, and most importantly the risks within that situation. What I would be risking if I were to choose a certain path, and was it a risk I could take with little casualties, and were those casualties enough reason to still take that risk.

For instance, what if Chloe were to hurt herself, who would be the first ones to restrain to prevent her from any harm? If they discover too much about the Volturi, what would I have to do to make sure they remain silent? If Chloe were somehow be swayed by the golden eyed vampires, how could I get her home? All these situations spun around in my head, yet I felt comfort in them as I was now coming up with a million situations, and picking the best one, along with coming up with plan B's, C's, D's, and still being ready for anything new.

Despite this though, I knew there was only one path. Chloe would arrive in America, be overwhelmed by the difference from Volterra. She would be nervous around the Cullen's, but see the good in them, and embrace them like a second family. She's probably already charmed most of them, and is now friends with the hybrid. Yet she feels home sick, and desires something that will make her feel safe. Nothing complicated, just a scared little girl in a house full of new personalities that she would have to adjust to. But if that thing that made her feel safe was me, then I would be there for her no matter what.

Maybe Aro, or at least Caius, would punish me when I returned to Volterra. For some reason I smiled darkly at that thought. Either leader has been looking for an excuse to put me in my place for a while, I presume. Not only did I bring a human into the Volturi, no matter how special or gifted, but I haven't left her alone since, I would take her into the human world openly where before I wouldn't leave the castle. Jane was becoming soft as she becomes more and more besotted by Chloe, and all the guards become distracted when something upsets her. We all want to be the one to make her smile. Punishment or not, nothing was going to make me regret my choice on bringing Chloe to the Volturi and becoming her personal guard, even if I did seem weaker now. A strange image then entered my head, one of me on the battlefield, vampires staring up at Alec Volturi, one of the most feared vampires in our world, holding this small human girl. I'm sure I would look very scary then, I think with a sarcastic edge and my eyes roll mentally.

Opening my eyes, I find myself looking up at the ceiling, a bright light in shining in my eyes and I feel my face turn into the expressionless mask, one that may be perceived as boredom of those that don't know me. For those who do, they know that it's an expression of frustration and mild irritation. They know that I am in thought, and that if I am disturbed I might not shout, growl or attack them, but I would spend the next few weeks making their lives Hell whenever I could.

This was all I could do at the moment, sit and think, and hope that no one disturbed me. A strange emotion I had never felt before then hit me. I frown and put a hand to my chest. It was almost as if I was suffocating and sinking into the ground. There was a faint trace of panic and worry, but this emotion was strong, and seemed to overtake those two feelings, mixing with them and mutating into something incredibly overpowering. Was this sadness, or loss? I didn't know. All my emotions were buried deep from centuries of retaining an uncaring, emotionless facade. Only one thing mattered to me right now as all the thoughts buzzed in my brain like angry wasps ... I wonder what Chloe was doing.

-x-

**POV Chloe**

Alec still wasn't here when Alice woke me up. She could tell something was up, but I was keeping my thoughts hidden, and trying not to think about Alec, so she wouldn't suspect anything through her gift. Alice kept saying I was pouting though, and Renesmee told me to cheer up, bouncing around me like a rabbit before giving up and slumping on the sofa next to me. Felix knew exactly what I was up to though. I had watched him this morning as I was eating my breakfast. He had taken out him phone, frowned, messed around with it for a moment, then looked up at me scowling. He knew I had called Alec, and I could guess that he was now having the same issue as me, trying to hide that Alec was coming to America from the Cullens.

My day wasn't any better when I learnt that the Cullens had now fully embraced my schedule, which was just annoying. And it was a Friday, so they had all decided to stay at the house to make sure it was in place. Esme was now cooking me meals that were only specified by Daddy or Peter, my chef. Alice was talking to Bella about when I should be woken up, nap times and when it should be my bed time. Felix was trying to tell them the actual schedule I was supposed to stick to, and I was just sat in the back ground. When was Alec getting here? He promised. Jasper was sitting next to me now on the sofa, while he held a book in his hands, attempting to teach me Biology on plants. Plants, they were so simple and easy, and they produced the most amazing colours and patterns. I guess it was pretty interesting, but I wasn't in the mood to learn today, and leaned into Jasper's side. "Is everything alright Chloe?" He asked me and I nodded, looking away from the book and him.

Felix the snatched me up suddenly, causing Jasper to sit up straight, and I found myself on Felix's shoulders facing Alice. "She's a Volturi. We stick to the schedule provided, and there will be no changes from you Cullens." With a sigh I put my elbow on his head, using my hand to lean my head on. Felix doesn't seem to notice me digging my arm into his head. I always thought he was a little dumb headed for a vampire. I thought Jane had got this out of Felix when he tried to have an all day play day. I had been so tired that day. Alice and Felix faced each other off, Bella and Esme hanging in the back grounds with the rest of the members in doorways, Jasper alone on the sofa, as it seemed the first fight was about to start.

"She may be a Volturi, but she's living with Cullens, and she's still a kid, she should be having some fun." Alice put her hands on her hips, a pout on her face as her eyes scowled at my Brother Bear. She was trying to add more play time to my schedule because she wanted to take me out shopping, and in her words "dress me up to be her own Barbie doll", meaning I wouldn't have as much lesson time. I didn't know what a Barbie doll was, but I was scared to find out. "She's only been in America a day. Chloe should have a look around."

"Chloe enjoys learning. She doesn't need to play all the time. Besides, Master Aro was very strict with his instructions."

"Screw him! I'm standing up for her!" Alice growled, a small amount of her teeth showing. I could see her getting more and more frustrated. I didn't quite understand why she was getting mad, but Felix showed a soft grin because of this. Jasper flitted to Alice's side, I think more to hold her back. I could feel myself start to scowl to the floor, my face getting hot and I start to feel angry. Please can't they just stop? I only wanted today to go by quickly until Alec arrived. At the thought my eyes quickly look over at Edward. He was too busy watching tiny Alice stand up to my Felix apparently.

"This has nothing to do with you Pixie. Chloe has just come out of hospital from a serious operation, and I am not letting you put her in danger by allowing her to have extra play time, or let you take her out." There was an almost hiss as Felix said his last words, and I watched all the Cullens glare at him.

"Well I-"

"Just stop it!" I shout, getting bored of the constant arguing between them. It could have gone on forever. "I'm bored! And I just don't care!" The whole room was looking at me now, but I kept up my scowl at Felix. He lifted me from his shoulders and set me down, kneeling in front of me.

"Chloe, it's-"

"No!" I cut Felix off too. "You promised. You said we had to be good, and I've been on my best behaviour. I haven't made a fuss in front of the Cullens. I haven't shouted, screamed, been bossy, or argued. The only thing I've done wrong is told them about my power, but I think that was a good thing, because now I can be normal. But this is annoying. I don't want to stick to a schedule. I'll eat what I'm given, I'll go to bed when I normally sleep, and I'll learn when I normally have my classes."

"Chloe, it's not that simple." He tries to reason, but I deepened my frown. I was in too much of a temper tantrum to give up now. Half the Cullens were smiling at me in amusement, while the others watched with raised eyebrows. If I still had Jane's power, Felix would be in pain now because of my expression.

"I don't care! All Alec, Jane, and everybody has ever said, is be a Volturi, and I'm trying! And you're letting me down!" Suddenly, a gate opened inside, and I found my body slumping, tears filling my eyes and I sniffed, bring my hand up to cover my face. "I'm trying to be strong ... but I don't like it here." I try to talk through sobs, but the words get stuck in my throat until eventually I give a soft wail and shout out all my thoughts as best I could without slipping into Italian. "I don't like it! It's cold, and dark, and there's no sun! People are speaking a funny language, and sometimes I find it hard to understand!" With aggression that I didn't mean, I throw out my arm and point a finger accusingly at each of the Cullens. "I don't like their eyes, and they're different to my family! Esme is always babying me and asking for hugs! Alice is too hyper and Jasper hardly talks! Edward invades thoughts! Bella is weird! Renesmee is strange! Emmett is a giant and Rosalie is meaner than Heidi!"

I gave a couple of sobs as silence fell on the room. Felix shuffled awkwardly in front of me, and I noticed several of the Cullens shuffling too. A calm wave came through me, so I guessed Jasper was trying to calm things down. "I can't say anything about Carlisle ... I haven't seen him ... I'm trying to be good. Don't you see? I may think some of those things, but I still like them all. And you should too! They're good people ..." I felt kind of dizzy, so I knelt and hugged my knees, continuing to sob. "I think I could really like it here, but I want to do it my own way. I want to cook with Esme, and go shopping with Alice, play with Ren and do stuff with the others. And I don't want a schedule to ruin that, but that doesn't mean I won't do what it says. So please stop fighting."

"Chloe ... You can still do all that. I'm sorry, please don't cry Kid." Felix scooped me up, and Alice hung close to him, taking one of my hands.

"I'm ... I'm n-not crying." He chuckles, and I give a small smile, trying to make him feel better. Felix sighs and sits down with me in a big arm chair, letting me snuggle against his chest. The Cullens seem to settled down now, Esme hesitating before returning to the kitchen, Edward taken Renesmee away and I hear piano music playing, while the other Cullens settle in our general area near the TV, Emmett turning it on and leaning back into the sofa with an arm around Blonde Heidi. "Felix," He hummed and looked down at me as I looked up, "I want Alec." He smiles and pats my head.

A hand comes out in front of me a few moments later, holding a pink patterned handkerchief. I turn my head and see Rosalie, who pulls the handkerchief back and speaks to Felix. "She has tear tracks ... Here," To my surprise, she picks me up and sits on the arm of the chair with me sitting on her knee. I'm eye level with her, and she shows a small smile, beginning to wipe the handkerchief gently across my cheek. I close my eyes for a second as she gently wipes under them, and for a moment I forget I'm with Rosalie and my imagination takes over. For a brief second I believe I'm sitting with Jane, or Chelsea. Then the fantasy fades, along with my smile. "You look cute when you smile." My eyes open to see Rosalie again. She's now smiling properly at me, and I blink at her. "There, no more crying ... And, I'm not all bad." Without another word, she sat me back in Felix's lap, and went back to Emmett, who gave me a grin.

But I frowned, and hopped out of Felix's lap to stand in front of Rosalie again. She smiles and tilts her head. Next to her side of the sofa is a small table, and on it is the Biology book that Jasper was trying to teach me from. I pick it up and somehow force myself between Emmett and Rosalie, making Emmett frown but Alice gave a soft giggle while Jasper smiled. Gently I placed the book in Rosalie's lap despite knowing that no matter how hard I drop it on her, it wouldn't hurt her. I flip through the pages to where Jasper left off. "Can you teach me?" Her small smile turns into something brilliant, a smile that dazzles me more than Alec's or Jane's smile, and she nods.

For the next hour, Rosalie teaches me about Plants. How they grow, what they need to grow, what effects their growth, what they're made of and what they do. By the end of it I was actually starting to like Rosalie. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Rosalie was just a grumpy vampire. I look up at her from my spot at her side. There's no book in front of her now, and she's leaning with her elbow on the arm of the chair, her head on her hand. Her long blonde hair falls to the side. Rosalie kind of looks like an angel from my picture books, I smile to myself. Rosalie was a lot more beautiful in real life than the picture Jane gave me.

Esme brings out my lunch of a chicken sandwich and fruit salad soon after Rosalie has put the book away, and Alice takes the seat which Emmett had been in to play with my hair as I eat. That's when Carlisle arrived from work, and I knew my tests had begun. I lean into Alice and she puts an arm around me. She saw my eyes flick to Carlisle, and tells me everything is going to be alright. I couldn't help the worry though. Why wasn't Alec here already? He said he would be here for me. And ... Why hadn't Edward picked up on my thoughts yet? I knew I was letting them slip, especially when I was upset before.

Sighing, I let Alice put an arm around me. I guess Alec wasn't showing up soon, I would have to go through the tests alone. Something told me he was on his way, that he was coming here. Alec wouldn't let me down, he was probably being sensible. But I just missed him so much. He made me feel safe, and normal. He was my hero after all, the one who had saved me. The one who had rescued me after my parents died and protected me to let me stay in the Volturi. He had taken care of me for all these years. He was my angel vampire.

My plate was taken from my lap, and Alice lifted me to lean against her, Carlisle looking down at me. "Hello young Princess. How are we doing today?" As I looked into the blonde doctor's golden eyes, something reminded me of my Daddy. His eyes were thoughtful and smart, strong and full of curiosity. I smiled at them and gave him a nod. Carlisle returns my smile and flits into the kitchen to put the plate down, then faces me once more. "Are you ready to help me with your test?" I pout grumpily, turning my head. Alice gave a giggle and hands me to Doctor Vamp.

Felix stands, moving close to me. "Maybe I should come to, make sure she's alright." I was going to talk to Felix myself, when Carlisle cut in, having a voice much like Daddy's too. Of course it was Carlisle's voice, but there was that gentle authority, calm order the same as Daddy's, and again I found myself smiling. Maybe there was something here that I liked about this place.

"Felix, its fine, I'll make sure the Princess is happy and safe, and that everything is taken with caution." Felix hesitated, but Carlisle was already walking up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out at my big brother and heard he soft chuckle just as he disappeared from my sight. Carlisle took me into a long room with a big window, a desk at the far end of the room, shelves full of big books, and lots of awards hanging on the walls. I frowned at the professional looking room. It almost looked like Daddy's office, but much brighter. It was nice, just really odd. "Now Chloe," Carlisle sat me down and walked to his desk, I followed close to him wanting to hold onto his leg like I did for Jane or Alec, but also not wanting to show my concern. "How about I talk to you about your tests first and explain anything you don't understand."

Carlisle sat down in his big chair behind his desk, and I stood in front of him. He was so much like Daddy, and I was confused. What should I do? What was he waiting for me to do? If I was with Daddy I would sit on his lap so I could get a rare cuddle, but I did know this man wasn't my Daddy, and sitting on his lap didn't seem right. Carlisle began to smile at me. He could see the puzzled look in my eyes as I tried to work out the problem in front of me, and I was starting to think he was finding it funny. Maybe this man was more like Alec ... Alec liked seeing me work out puzzles. "Is something wrong Princess?" I continue stare with a soft frown, looking around the tall vampire.

"Where do I sit? ... I don't know where to sit." He smiled more and picks me up, sitting me on his knee. I still feel odd, but it doesn't seem too bad, and he begins to look through papers so at least I can see them too.

"Now, just tell me if you don't understand anything ... I retrieved your medical documents from the hospital in Volterra, and can see that you are healing at a slightly increased pace to average humans. In my professional opinion, I believe this is down to you being around vampires your whole life, and therefore your body having to become slightly adapted to this completely different environment." He looked down at me to see a frown on my face again. I was totally lost, and he chuckles. "Basically, you've had to grown up stronger and smarter so that you are able to keep up more easily with vampires." I nod once, and he knows that I now understand him.

"Your last x-rays after the operations just before you were given permission to leave, indicate that you as healing well, and that you had butterfly stitches. I assume they must have dissolved by now." Again I nod at him, remembering the day that I had been with Jane, lifted the bottom of my top shouting at her that they had disappeared. "You're on painkillers, however they are not regular, and you are only given them if you need them. You were also given iron tablets to help with the healing and vitamin supplements."

Carlisle looks down at me again. "Is everything alright Princess? You seem distracted, anything I can help with?" So was the Doctor the only one who had noticed my behaviour, or was there others? And was staring at me, he had that look in his eyes so like my Daddy's. He knew something, that was obvious, but did that mean he knew about Alec? He just kept watching, waiting for me to answer. "Chloe ... it's okay, you can talk to me. I won't let this go any further without your personal permission." I sigh and hop off his lap. I couldn't let my Daddy down more than I already have. And I couldn't let Alec down. I had to be strong.

I liked the look of the Doctor's office, it was structured and organised, every part of it, whereas my Daddy's office had parts that were messy and cluttered. There were lots of awards hanging on the wall, a shelf full of books, and a painting, a big one of Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcus, my Daddy and Carlisle, all dressed in funny old clothing. Pointing to it, I ask Carlisle the question as I look at him and frown.

"How long did you know my Daddy?" Carlisle smiles as he stands, and walking to me putting a hand on my shoulder when he spoke.

"Oh ... that was done around three hundred years ago, when I was first created, but before Edward and Esme. For sometime your Father was most insistent on me joining the Volturi, however the lifestyle was not for me, therefore I felt it best to leave." I couldn't help staring at the painting, seeing my Daddy in such weird clothes. It was just so ... strange. I couldn't imagine it even with the picture in front of me.

"And by lifestyle, you mean human blood?" Carlisle frowns at me as he looks down, out eyes meeting.

"You understand the diet?" Nodding, I look back to the painting.

"I'm not supposed to ... but Jane had to explain when I kept asking why she and Alec kept leaving at night and once a month, and when I caught Alec with a blood bag." I don't mind too much. It's weird if I think about it too much, but I love Alec and Jane, and my family, so I don't mind." He stared for a second, and then smiled once more.

"You're a lot more comfortable in your situation than I imagined." Carlisle wasn't actually too bad, quite nice to be around like Daddy. He was smart, and listened to me, plus he was kind of handsome like Daddy too, but in a much different way. Carlisle didn't have long hair like Daddy did that I could play with.

"Carlisle?" Again he looked down, "If you were almost going to be part of my family, does that mean you would have been my uncle too?" his brow furrowed, but his voice was kind. "I supposed that does, would you like that?" For a moment I thought. Esme was kind. She would be nice for an Aunty. And I would have lots of cousins, I always wanted them, and I would be related to Ren which would be kind of cool. But something told me Jane wouldn't be happy, or Alec, but Daddy would be. And I liked the Cullens, being part of their family could be fun, and it would bring our families closer together.

"I think I would. Everyone is careful with me and kind, and I like Ren. Plus, I think Daddy would be really happy." Carlisle gave out a soft chuckle, one that I didn't expect from him. It was soft but there was light joy in it.

"Yes, I expect your Father would be happy with an alliance." Carlisle's hand fell from my shoulder, and he moved back to his desk, sitting back down in his chair. "Your Father must have wanted this from the start ... However discussing your Father was not the purpose of you being here Chloe." I turned at the sound of my name. He smiled at me, "We're supposed to be conducting your tests." I groan, I thought I had gotten out of it, Carlisle chuckles once more. I like the sound, it made me smile. "Or, you can tell me what's bothering you." With a cheeky smile, I shake my head skipping to his side and hopping on his lap again.

For the next hour, Carlisle explained the tests I was going to help with. Blood tests to check my red cell count, reaction tests, health checks, and he wanted to check my organ systems. Carlisle also said he wanted to look into my family records, and wanted to know if I knew anything already. I bit my lip, thinking back to what Alec, Jane, or Daddy might have said.

"Ummm ... Alec said that I'm from England, and that my parents died in the car crash. He got me out and took me to Daddy. They saved me, they looked after me. And I love them all, even mean Heidi. When I ask Jane about my parents, she just huffs, and when I ask Daddy he says he'll tell me later. But Alec, he said that he's been looking into it for me. He found out my birthday, my parents names, my real Daddy's job ... Alec looks after me." Carlisle smiled, a hand on his chin as his gold eyes twinkled.

"You and Alec are close?" I nod, playing with the things on his desk now, drawing on his papers and messing it all up to my delight.

"Alec and Jane are my brother and sister. I miss them both, but Alec more sometimes. He's more protective, and he keeps me out of trouble. Jane is fun, she plays my games, but Jane gets me into trouble. Sometimes that's fun too though."

"I see," His voice is soft as he listened. I give a yawn and his head tilts to the sound of the squeak at the end. "Someone's tired."

"I missed my nap." I say grumpily with an accusing hint which he smiled more at.

"Well maybe you can get one before your dinner. You still have at least a couple hours." I hopped of his lap as a knock hits the office door. Uncle Carlisle stands by me, and unconsciously I do what is natural when I'm with my family, I take his hand. He seems to think nothing of it as he tells the person at the door to come in.

The door opens and in walks a strange man. A vampire which was obvious by his bright gold eyes, but he looked different to all the Cullens. He had short black hair that was all pushed forward at the big fluffy spike, and he was slightly shorter than Uncle Carlisle. The vampire's skin was very slightly paler, and he didn't seem to have much strength to him, not like my Felix. "Ah, Eleazar, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.

"It's no problem Carlisle. Your family is a pleasure to be around, and it was nice to catch up with everyone." The two smiled between each other before the new vampire locked eyes with me. "I assume this is our Princess." The vampire knelt in front of me with a friendly smile and held out his hand. I shook it shyly, holding Carlisle's hand tight at the same time.

"Yes, this is Princess Chloe Volturi, Queen to the Volturi, and my new niece." Quickly I looked up at Carlisle and saw his proud smile. "Chloe, this is Eleazar from the Denali Coven in Alaska. He's gifted, and can sense powers within vampires. However, I would like him to check yours." I frown at the new man, keeping close to my new Uncle. Carlisle looks down at me and asks if I was alright.

"How does he use his power? I don't want to leave you." I clung to Carlisle, my new support here, holding a small glare for the stranger, but he just chuckled. The sound wasn't nearly as nice as Carlisle, but it still had a bell like sound.

"She's quite aware for such a young age. It's rather charming." Carlisle's expression didn't change but Eleazar gave a toothy laugh as he held out his hand again. "My power only requires I hold your hand young Princess. I give my word I will cause you no harm." I was still sceptical about this new vampire, but Carlisle was here, and Daddy would want me to do this. So I took his hand slowly as he continued with that smile, and decided to have some fun of my own. I took his power, and gasped as instantly smells, colours and lights I had never seen before were all around me. Balls of light within Eleazar and Carlisle, and they glowed bright colours depending on the power, and to make them all more recognisable to tell them apart.

Eleazar's power glowed a bright blue, almost white, with a really sweet smell being given off. Carlisle was different, all the colours for basic vampire skills, but no big light for a personal power, just a tiny purple spark, the soft spicy smell telling me this was his compassion. But all the light scared me. I looked down at myself, and saw a bright white blue light exactly like Eleazar, but there was an extremely pure white light within the blue light. As I gasped, the white light changed into a million colours before settling on the white again. I scream and pull away from the new vampire, clinging to Uncle Carlisle as I release the weird power for his strength to feel strong again. Carlisle picks me up holding me close as I whimper on his shoulder. The door flies open and Felix comes in, Alice and Rosalie in the doorway.

"Is she alright?" Did you hurt her?" Felix flits to me, pulling at my arms and checking me over.

"She's well Felix, perhaps spooked by my gift. I saw her power change." Still Felix gave a small glare at Eleazar, taking me from Carlisle who gladly handed me over to the twitchy looking Felix. Alice and Rosalie, seeing that everything is fine, make their ways back downstairs.

"So what's the verdict on the Princess?" Carlisle asked Eleazar with curiosity in his eyes, Felix seeming interested too.

"Well I will admit that I didn't think I would be impressed, since she is still human and a child at that ... But out Princess has surprised me. She carries the Chameleon gift, an extremely rare power indeed." Eleazar was watching me closely, almost as if he expected me to do something abnormal. I hugged Felix closer.

"What's the Chameleon gift?" Felix asked, Carlisle was probably wondering the same thing. Eleazar sighed and sat down in the chair opposite Carlisle's chair, as Carlisle took his and Felix sat in the guest chair to the side of the room with me on his lap. I didn't really want to listen. I was hungry and tired now, and wanted my nap. Couldn't Felix take care of this?

"The Chameleon gift is mimicry ability. It copies qualities of a person so that it owners can use them themselves. Normally there's a drawback like a time limit, or a drain on the barer, at least the power they have copied is halved so it isn't as strong. However Chloe doesn't seem to have any of these problems. Her mimicry gift is almost a perfect version, and I would imagine will only become stronger as she grows and is turned ... I assume that is her fate." Felix gives a slight not and Carlisle sighs.

"Explain exactly how her power works." Carlisle said with a slight frown now. I guessed something about hearing me change upset him.

"Like I said, it's a chameleon. It changes itself into what the owner desires from another ... I guess another example could be," Eleazar pushed a hand through his hair, "almost like a computer, when you copy and paste. The power picks the data it needs, copies it, then pastes it onto the owner, the only drawback being with Chloe is that she can only hold one piece of data at a time. Still, Mimicry is a powerful gift. Some refer to it as the survival gene." I frown, and find Felix copying me, but Carlisle chuckle, muttering something like "Makes sense".

"Everything about Chloe is meant for her survival, even against us. She's smart from what I've heard, athletic, already charismatic and mature, plus there's no denying it that she has everyone wrapped around her little finger because she's sweet and cute. I would bet even Alec and Jane are soft with her around." Eleazar continued, Felix and I frowned at the Twin's names though. "Though her blood is strong much like Bella's was, her body and mind, with the help of her gift already insure her survival anywhere. There is no doubt in my mind when I say when she becomes a vampire ... she will be the perfect version." Carlisle had a hand on his chin and leaned back in his chair. Felix seemed unable to speak to, while Eleazar just smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye.

Me? A perfect vampire? I didn't believe it, I couldn't. To me, my Daddy was perfect or Mummy, and Alec and Jane, no one could touch them. It just wasn't possible for me to be that good. And I was still so hungry! So, I rolled my eyes at the strange man and patted Felix. "Fe, I'm hungry, can you take me downstairs?" He didn't look at me when he spoke, which increased my already present irritation.

"Not now Kid, I want to talk more with Carlisle and Eleazar. If you're hungry, go down and see Esme or Alice." But I didn't want them! I shouted in my head, I want you or Alec! Still, with a huff I fall from his knee, stomping out the room. My rage carried me down the long stairs in the Cullens house to the kitchen, where the rage immediately disappears as Alice stood in the door way holding a plate full of pizza.

"Freshly cooked pizza for you and Renesmee to eat in front of a film, how does that sound?" Her smiling face holding the amazing smelling pizza was all I needed.

"Yes please!" She gives a high pitched giggle and leads me to the sofa, sitting me down next to Ren, who has already finished, then puts on a movie before settling in her own seat. Ren shuffles closer to me.

"Hey Chick, you want to spend the day with me, Mummy and Daddy tomorrow? We're going to the beach! You should come too." I look over at her with a mouth full of pizza, and her smile grows though she still waits. My brow furrows as I pick up another piece of the pizza ready. The beach sounded fun, especially with Ren, and Bella is nice so she could look after me. But Alec said he was coming here, and if he wasn't here today, then maybe tomorrow, I hoped. "What do you say?" Maybe if Edward is there, then I could ask him to listen out for Alec, or if Alice comes along, then she can watch for him.

"Only if Alice can come along too, then I'll go to the beach." I tell her and Alice's head comes up from her hand, she smiles.

"Sure, if that's what you want Princess." Alice says cheerfully, and smiles at Bella who walks into the room and sits next to her.

Ren and I stay together for the rest of the evening, playing games and drawing together. And though we didn't mean to, we ended up staying up late in my room too, just talking. She accidentally fell asleep in my room, but I didn't mind. It was nice having someone with me in this still strange house. Even stranger, Renesmee talked in her sleep, which I had never heard before so for a while I sat there listening before I began to fall asleep.

And in the morning, even though Alec still wasn't here, I felt a lot better, because I knew he would be. Something told me he would be here soon, and I believed in that. Renesmee yawned loudly when she woke up and I laughed. She gave an evil look, her bronze curls all messy around her face, smiling after and pushing her hair out of her face. Ren gave another yawn as she says morning, and once more I laugh.

"You're sweet when you laugh, Chick. You should do it more." I sigh, and pull once of the small pillows into my lap to hug it.

"Jane likes me laughing too, and Alec. But Daddy and Uncle Caius say I need to restrain from becoming too excitable. It makes you lose concentration." Ren was frowning, and patted my head before she stretched.

"Ignore them, Chlo. You can do what you want here, just relax and be yourself."

"I am ... I just don't want to let Daddy down." I played with my covers as she got out of bed, stretching her arms again.

"I'm sure you're doing fine Chick, I mean you haven't done anything bad, and everyone loves you. So relax, okay?" Gently I nod, "I'm going to get changed, see you in a minute Chick." She starts to leave for the door when panic hits me.

"Wait!" She turns, looking back at me, "Umm, Jane or Chelsea always set up something for me to wear in the morning ..." I feel a blush creep in, and attempt to hide it with the covers, "... I don't know." I listened for Renesmee's laughing, but only heard a small giggle.

"You need help picking what to wear?" Another soft giggle, "Aww Chick, you're so cute!" Quickly she skipped back and hugged me tight, continuing her cute noises. I pouted angrily, blush still in place, and was getting annoyed. No one in the Volturi had treated me this way since I had shouted at them to stop. Jane never did it, Chelsea kept hers inside. The only one who actually did this to me was Mummy. It's okay, I know someone who would love to help." She smiled and went back to the door, "I'll see you for breakfast, okay? Aunty Alice!"

Ren walked out and was replaced by Alice. She was looking pretty today too, but somehow looked more normal looking in her simple black skinny jeans and plain faint purple shirt. Maybe she was looking plainer for our trip to the beach, like Alec and Jane did. Alice still looked like a pixie though. She smiled at me, and I gave her one back as she walked over to me, sitting down on the side of the big bed.

"How are you doing this morning Princess? You seem happier." I nod at her.

"Yep, I've decided that it's not so bad here, since I've got an Uncle here and cousins, you're all just family. And we're going to the beach! I like the beach. The one in Volterra is far away, but Alec and Jane try to take me whenever they can. Of course they have to be careful of the sun." Alice's smile grew at me, and she stood to walk to my suitcase, taking everything out.

"Sounds like you, Alec and Jane have a lot of fun together." Once more I nod, my chest hurting when I thought of Alec still not being here yet. But he will be soon, he just had to be. "Now ... let's see, what I should pick?" Alice said to herself, looking over all my clothes, which were all laid out on the bed. Instantly, anything she didn't like she put away in the wardrobe and drawers, singling out the things she liked. I was bored, so I sat up and walked to their bathroom to scrub my teeth, something I had learnt quickly after Jane told me horror stories of the black teeth and dentists. I had asked Chelsea to teach me, since I knew Jane would probably refuse, and Alec would feel uncomfortable.

When I went back into my room, Alice was choosing between a baby blue top, jeans and sneakers, and a pink top with a rabbit on it, dungarees and flat shoes. She'd put them on hangers so she could hold them up against me. I frowned during the routine of Alice holding one, then the other, then back to the first, then the second again. Eventually though she decided on the pink top and dungarees, and helped me get changed into them. "Tell me more about you, Alec and Jane then Cousin. I bet you've got lots of stories." Alice asked me as I sat in her lap while she brushed my hair. "Like ... the last time you went to the beach with them." The memory quickly comes to mind and I smile. A giggle escapes and I see Alice's smile grow at the sound.

"It was AGES ago, and Jane had complained at first, but Alec said it was perfect weather. They woke me up early, Jane got me dressed and ready while Alec packed away things for the trip. And then we go into Felix's big truck and it was an hour drive. Jane had made me breakfast to eat in the car, and Alec was telling me stories, and when we got to the beach, Alec made this amazing sand castle when Jane and I were swimming. We all got a picture with it, and Alec called it my castle. Jane got ice cream, we ate in a fancy restaurant and just when I was about to sleep Alec picked me up and we went home. It was the best day ever!" Alice laughed, pulling the brush away from my hair.

"Keep calm Chloe, I don't want to pull your hair, Silly." Giggling I ignore her and stand up, letting my hair bounce on my shoulders.

"Come on, Alice! I want to go to the beach!"

"You still need your breakfast Chloe," Alice says as she stands, "And I think Edward and Bella said something about needing to run some errands, so we have to wait until they get back before we can leave." Well that ruined my mood. I pout and Alice's head tilts, "Don't pout now Chlo ... how about, we go get your breakfast, then me, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie and even Felix, we all play a big game of Hide and Seek in the forest." I grin up at her, bouncing in front of her with my excitement back.

"We can play Catch the Human? Really?" Alice frowned slightly but I guessed she wanted to keep me happy and nodded, picking me up while I still grinned and giggled, and flitted to the kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper were already there, Rosalie cooking as Jasper told me Esme was in town shopping and Carlisle was at work. I could see Ren outside with Emmett, playing a game with a pointy ended brown ball.

Rosalie gave me a plate with jam covered toast, kissed my forehead saying "Good morning," them with Alice and Jasper followed me as I sat outside. It was a little cold as the wind shook the tree, and Alice fetched me a cardigan. Jasper was reading a book, Rosalie held my plate as I nibbled on the toast watching Emmett and Ren while Alice painted her nails cuddled up to Jazzy. The clouds still covered the sky hiding the sun, but I was starting to see birds and some colour to America. I sigh and Rosalie puts an arm lightly around me. It's cold, but the vampire cold is so much different to any other cold created. There was warmth to it that may not be found in temperature, but just by them being there. They can love, and they do care, they can show affection, and I felt that not the cold.

When I had finished my toast, Rosalie took the plate inside and Ren ran up to me. "You ready, Chick? We're going to play a big game of Hide and Seek, right?" I nod and she smiles, throwing the ball she was holding back to Emmett.

"I'm going to find Fe, meet back here?" I ask her and she points back to the trees.

"Meet on the tree line."

"Okay!" I shout as I run through the house to the garage where I could hear Felix's loud banging music. "Felix!" He was wearing shorts and a black t-shirt, and was playing around with the car we had arrived in, his head under the hood of the front of the car. Tools were littered around him and the car, but this wasn't an unusual sight to me. "Felix!" He looks up at me and smiled putting down a tool and dropping the hood, before picking up a rag to clean oil of his hands.

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Catch the Human, can we play? Please?" I put on a pout, work my puppy eyes that always get Alec, and watch him crumble.

"Sure, let's play. But you know it won't be the same without Jane." Felix picks me up to put me on his shoulders, and I mess his already messy hair as I giggle, thinking back on our previous games.

"I know, but maybe the Cullens will be fun too."

"We won't know until the game starts then, will we." He walked normally through the house, and then stopped in the corridor. I looked down at him with a blank expression, and my head tilted. "Chlo ... you called Alec, didn't you?" Butterflies flutter in my tummy, but I know he deserves an answer and nod.

"You miss him ... I know you do. But you can't call him without telling me, he could have been busy." My head falls, but he pushes it with a finger back up. "Hey, it does fine ... Just tell me ... is he coming here?" More butterflies, though these ones died quickly as I thought of Alec being here, and I nodded at Felix again. He sighed but there was no disappointment in the sound, "Oh well, maybe things will be more interesting with the Mist Twin here. I know you'll be happier, and we all know how much the Cullens love your Alec." He winked and I gave another laugh as he flitted outside.

-x-

**Alec POV**

Finally, I had arrived in America. I sat in the trees close to the Cullen's house, keeping out of sight for the moment, assessing the situation that I was about to run into. I couldn't take this lightly. It was obvious that I wasn't the Cullens favourite guest, and if I just went storming in, I knew they would act defensively. Playing my cards right that was the key to this game, being smart, and I loved my games and tactics. Keeping Chloe safe in all this was the ultimate goal, and right now I was enjoying seeing her happy, even if it was without me.

I watched my Princess on Felix's shoulder has he flitted to the outside door from inside the house. She was giggling, and patted his head before he let her down. She went ahead of him, running to the tree line where most of the Cullen members stood. The clairvoyant, Alice, the empathy, Jasper, the beautiful one, Rosalie, the strong vampire, Emmett, and lastly the hybrid, Renesmee, oh she would be so happy to see me I thought with a smirk.

Chloe's long light auburn hair bounced on her shoulders as she began to skip to them for the last few steps. She was wearing an outfit Jane had picked out for her, a pink top with a rabbit on the front, dungarees, and flats that Chloe had insisted I buy for her one day when we had all gone out into the town. The Cullens all smiled when she came to them, and she hugged Alice's leg and held onto Jasper's hand, which caused me to frown, as they began to pick who "it" would be in whatever game they were playing.

Once this was decided, and Felix was nominated as "it", Renesmee took Chloe's hand and they ran off together into the forest. Chloe looked totally at home in the American woods as she hid behind trees, jumping out at Renesmee when they followed her. I wanted so much to flee my hiding place and sprint to her, hold her in my arms while I watched her sweet face light up, her silver eyes glistening at me. But I didn't want the Cullens to know I was here yet. I was hoping I had made enough of a split decision on when I would arrive to avoid the future seeing vampire, and I was hoping I was far away enough not to catch the mind reading vampire's attention, though of course since he wasn't with the group I wasn't sure where he was. I hear the hum of a car engine and look to the Cullen's drive, seeing a shiny silver car roll up the Cullen's drive. It stopped outside the front door and Esme got out of the driver's seat, walking to the boot of the car and getting out lots of food shopping bags. I ignored it, turning back to my Princess. I had missed her so much, her smile, her eyes, her hair and smell. She was like a drug to me.

"Felix you count," Chloe's voice was high and squeaky with excitement as she shouted back to Felix, "Everyone else has to hide." Oh, so they were playing Hide and Seek, her favourite game with me and Jane. I chuckled quietly and followed her as she looked for a hiding spot.

She was good. All the years of hiding with Jane and I had paid off. She was in a smaller tree, sitting on a thick branch, her legs tucked up. Her breathing had slowed right down and her heartbeat was slow, everything often I would hear a soft thump that could have easily been mistaken for an animal. Chloe had also hidden in the branch mostly taken up by leaves, masking her scent, deceiving any vampire that she wasn't there or the tree was an apple or cherry tree. Ten minutes of me watching her and Felix crashed though the bushes, growling playfully.

"Come out Chloe, you know I'll find you." He teased and I smirked. All talk no action. He wouldn't find her, no offense to Fe, but he wasn't exactly the brightest vampire, and even Jane would have trouble finding her. Chloe now had her hand over her lips, holding soft giggles, knowing she had beat him. Felix stopped for a second, took a deep breath, frowned and then shrugged before running off again. Chloe's breathing increased a little, her heart picking up slightly, and she gently slipped down from the tree's branch, not getting one bit of dirt on her clothes. Chloe grinned wildly to herself.

"I did it! I fooled him!" She cheered quietly to herself, not wanting to bring him back. I was about to jump out at her and tell her she fooled nearly everyone, praying she would be happy to see me, when I hear a low, rumbling growl that made me freeze.

It was close, I knew that, but I didn't know what it was, or where it was. It could be a bear, or a mountain lion, something that would be able to kill a child. And I didn't know where it was! I desperately watched Chloe as she hid behind a tree on lookout for Felix, but she didn't know the immediate danger she was in. I ran a hand through my hair dropping down from the high branch I was on to a lower one, ready to snatch her.

Then my worlds stopped, and everything went in slow motion. A giant russet wolf leaped from behind hedges and trees, ears back, fur in hackles, claws sharp and its teeth bared in attack. It roared in mid-leap and Chloe turned, saw the creature and screamed. The wolf winced at the sound, and so did I, clamping my hands to my ears. Another growl echoed through the wolf and he stalked my Princess. Its bunched muscles tightened and then it was in the air again, heading straight for her. Chloe screamed again, shielding her face.

I smashed into the wolf's side, knocking it off course, covering Chloe's body with mine. "Alec?" She whispered loudly, almost like I was a dream, but I continued to snarl and hiss at the dog. A feral growl of its own shook the trees and its teeth glowed against its red fur.

"What power do you have Chloe?" I said stiffly, holding my growl. Her arms wrapped around my leg, crying softly, and I heard her quiet whimpers. The wolf frowned at her quickly, but like me, held its bared teeth. I sighed angrily at myself. Chloe was in shock, her heart racing as adrenaline spiked her blood, making me even more protective of her as my throat burned at the scent. She wouldn't answer me. I bent down slightly into a crouch, and brushed a hand over her hair, for a second being distracted by the silky feeling of it. "Keep still." I whispered, and she nodded quickly, whimpering again. I left her and smirked at the wolf as my mist thickened. It slid like a snake under its legs, creeping up them, and then the wolf's eyes clouded and the sensory paralysis kicked in. It was a cheap shot, but while the wolf was down, I broke one of its legs so it couldn't follow, then took a hunched Chloe in my arms, running to the Cullen house.

I could hear them, all the other Cullen members following me in the trees as I sprinted, and when I arrived at the house, every member including Felix was there, and went wide eyed and stony faced as they saw me. Lets imagine I was in their shoes, my face and expression wasn't exactly happy go lucky at the moment, I would be worried too. But Renesmee did seem braver and jogged to me when she saw Chloe in my arms. "What happened?" She asked me with a high, quick voice, her brow furrowed and eyes never leaving Chloe.

"She was attacked." I said flatly and noticed Felix hang his head. I knew he felt bad, he was supposed to be protecting her after all, and I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Why are you here, Alec?" Edward asked me, he and Bella were now with the family standing close together, watching their daughter with protective eyes. I just glared at him.

"What happened?" Alice asked again, and Jasper held her closer to him.

"A giant wolf ... do you know anything about that?" I questioned them, remembering the giant wolves from the first time we saw Renesmee. Several members of the family kept silent, looking down at the floor. I scoffed and held Chloe closer. Her arms came around my neck and she burrowed her face against my neck. I felt tears on my skin, and gently rubbed her back.

"Which wolf, what did it look like?" Renesmee sounded frantic, and she held herself tightly, one hand taking Chloe's hand tightly, I saw Chloe squeeze her hand. I frowned and answered the hybrid.

"A giant russet one," Renesmee gasped quietly, her eyes going wide.

"Where is it now?" Carlisle caught my attention.

"It's in the woods. It leapt at Chloe and I think I broke a rib, and then I broke its leg to stop it following." Renesmee sobbed, gaining another frown from me, and Bella flitted to her side, putting an arm around her and holding her.

"But it's not dead?" Bella asked me, and I smirked.

"Not yet, but it will be. Felix, go and take care of it. You won't miss the dog, the thing stinks." Felix nodded at me, but everyone suddenly shouted at him and me, standing in Felix's way. Renesmee stayed at my side, but only because she was crying and holding Chloe's hand. Chloe was still whimpering, crying against me.

"We can't let you Alec," Carlisle told me, "The wolf is a friend, and I'm sure he didn't mean what he did."

"It tried to kill the Volturi's Princess." I growled, throwing all my authority into my voice. "No one goes unpunished for that."

"He didn't know, at least let him explain. Even the Volturi agrees to fair trial." I glared at the Cullen's leader until I had to look away, moving my gaze back to Chloe. He was right, of course. There was always a trial with the Volturi, usually decided by Aro and his gift.

"Fine, I'll talk to the dog, but not now."

"Thank you," He muttered, and then told the Cullens to look for the wolf so he could treat him. Renesmee stayed with me and Felix, silent tears falling into the ground as her hair flew wildly on the wind. Felix flitted to me and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm so sorry Dude, it was just a game. I thought I would find her, I didn't know she was in danger." I ignored him, taking Chloe's hand away from Renesmee, who looked at me with cold hatred, and started to walk to inside to the house.

"Make sure Renesmee's alright." Keeping my voice plain, I shouted back at Felix, "If it hurts anyone else, kill it." Chloe's hand held onto my shirt tightly, the white's of her knuckles glowing against her pale pink skin. I was starting to get very worried about her. She was defiantly in shock, shivering like she was in a freezer but as hot as the sun, her soft cheeks flushed with tear tracks down them, and her eyes were closed tightly, eyelashes lying delicately on the tops of her cheeks. Her brown hair fell in gentle waves around her like a curtain, keeping her safe in her own calm and protected shell. She whimpered and hiccupped as I took her inside and sat on the chair, holding her closer to me, letting her just cry away her fears while I whispered to her that she was safe, that the monster was gone and I wouldn't let it come back.

Listening to her fluttering heart, it slowly calmed and I smiled when soft, quiet snores echoed from the sleeping angel in my arms. It never ceased to amaze me how comfortable she was around us, especially when other humans avoided us. Renesmee and Felix walked in soon after Chloe drifted off, Felix falling down on the chair's arm and watched Chloe with me, while Renesmee stomped around the kitchen. When she came back, she sat quietly on the sofa carrying ice cream, a spoon and lots of chocolate. She grabbed the TV remote and started watching some sing-song show, ripping open chocolate bar and breaking off a square.

"I love this show!" Felix said enthusiastically, moving to sit with Renesmee. She smiled at his little outburst, but when she saw me looking at her, she glares aggressively and I smirk.

"Am I going to have to tell Aro about your attitude, Renesmee?" She stuck her tongue out at me and ate another square of the bar while I chuckled at her. "Alright, what have I done this year to make you hate me?" I was amused by her little temper, it was ... entertaining.

"What haven't you done, Alec?" It was rhetorical question but I still answered it, just because I could.

"I haven't sky dived, gone to the bottom of the ocean, tasted animal blood, gone to school, been on a date, gone to the cinema, owned a motorbike, or fallen in love. If you need any more, just say." Renesmee growled.

"You're so obnoxious, it's unreal!" Felix was looking between us with an almost worried look, his head flicking from me to her to me again in a sequence. But then a song started on the TV and his attention shifted once more. I continued my smirk at Renesmee while she glared.

"My, my, hasn't the twelve year old learnt some big words." She scowled, threw the remote and chocolate bar on the coffee table, stomped to me as Felix stared with wide eyes. She put a hand on my cheek and I gasped lightly.

_I saw Chloe, my bubbly little five year old smiling up at me, silver eyes sparkling and her long brown hair bouncy on her shoulders. She ran into American trees calling my name, laughing as she went. The trees covered her path, hiding her in the beauty of the natural environment. Instantly I felt like following her, but I knew it was only images, so I waited. Renesmee's images sped up and surroundings changed, turning into the Italian streets at night. _

_The stars shined in the sky with the glowing moon. I sat on a roof, staring up at them and admiring the diamond look of them. And I felt a hand in mine, she was there. Chloe sat next to me on the roof, holding my hand, only she was older, possibly my age. Her face had lost its baby shape and she was matured, more womanly. Her eyes still sparkled glorious sliver like star dust, and her auburn hair was longer with slight waves, curling around her neck and down her back. But most of all, I noticed her lips, gorgeously full and a lush pink framing her heavenly smile. _

_And then she was leaning closer to me, her smile fading but not lost in her eyes, and I moved closer too, wanting to touch my lips to hers, feel her long hair, hold her beautiful thin neck and kiss it, treat her with as much care as a vampire can while showing her the love I held for her. My eyes closed, I could feel the heat radiating from her, her apple and cherry scent filling my nose and dead lungs. I was in heaven, I was certain. _

"Alec!" Felix shouted and my eyes snapped open, like someone being woken from a dream, disappointment and anger flared in me. The dram, the idea, was so good! But it was a trick, and I growled menacingly at Renesmee, careful not to wake the still sleeping Princess. Renesmee giggled, tucked a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear, and raised a slender eyebrow.

"Aww, she's so cute." She cooed, and then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I know how you feel about her, or how you will feel eventually, its obvious Alec. She's my best friend, so you better play nice, and stop teasing me, or I'll tell her what you've really like when she's able to understand, and your little fantasy may never happen. Remember ... she doesn't have to choose you." Now I glared at her while she smirked. "Play nice, Alec, and everything will be fine." Felix frowned at us, his expression confused and worried, but as Renesmee skipped back to the sofa to sit beside him, seeming in a much happier mood, he settled down and stopped glancing at me, watching the sing-song show again.

The Cullens arrived about an hour later, and I was so glad, I almost felt like kissing their feet. The show was driving me insane, but I didn't want to move Chloe and disturb her. "Let Jasper take her," The pixie said to me and I frowned, making her eyes roll. "She's still freaked, he can tell, he can calm her."

"Can't he do it from where he is?" Jasper stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his wife. Alice's eyes rolled again.

"He'll be fine with her. Chloe loves us too, I've seen it. She's going to be seeing us a lot more." My brow furrowed curiosity and panic spiking me, and I knew the empathy felt it.

"Why?" I asked carefully, and Alice smiled, her teeth glowing like pearls.

"Because she's Renesmee's best friend, and she has fun here." I took a quick glance at Renesmee, and she smirked, winking at me. i barely hid my grimace.

"Fine, if he can help her, but if she's hurt –"

"You'll kill us, we get it. I'm telling you Alec, that threat is getting boring." I chuckled and she stared at me like I had done something abnormal, like grown an extra head.

"What?"

"Nothing," She said quietly, "Umm, I'll take Chloe." I pass over my angel, and as Alice took her upstairs with Jasper following, I felt like they had taken something that belonged to me, I felt betrayed, and the loss sucked at me like a leech, taking my happiness. I sat stiffly in the chair, my hands in claws as I waited for either Alice to bring her back, or Chloe to come running excitedly down the stairs. And me having to catch her when she tripped, I chuckled to myself, this time no one looked. Good, I wanted to be left alone. The only other person I wanted here was Jane, but she should be in Italy.

"She's not," Edward said from the kitchen. I growled, thinking the question, why? "Alice had a vision before we got back. Aro is wondering where you are, so he's sending Jane here." Of course, makes sense that Aro would wonder. And Jane must also want to see Chloe, but he wouldn't allow both Jane and I to be here. And Felix was here, he could look after Chloe, especially no he had almost failed, he would be more determined.

"When is she getting here?" I said to him aloud.

"Who?" Renesmee asked afterward, frowning.

"Jane," Edward's voice was flat and held no emotion, and I notice when Renesmee cringed, giving an evil smile at her sudden uneasiness. "She'll be arriving tomorrow evening." It was still early here, so that meant she wouldn't be arriving for a while at least. But Chloe was still asleep, what the hell was I supposed to do here? A book fell in my lap, and I looked up at Edward. "Read that," Holding the book, I chucked it back at him.

"Charles Dickens, I've read it more times that you can count." A crooked smile crept onto his face.

"Well we have a library, a games room, and you're welcome to go hunting, but no humans," I scoffed, standing and walking to the stairs, hearing Edward chuckle and I replayed the thought in my head, leave me alone. But again he stopped me, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I held back the building huff, but nodded and followed him as he walked outside.

Stupid Edward, why was he leading me away from my Princess, and wanting to talk to me, what was his problem? However, I did feel much better now that I was a lot closer to her. At least we were in the same country now, and I felt better know what she was doing, knowing that she was safe. Edward's eyes kept shifting over to me and frowning, which in turn made me frown. Why was he looking at me like that, what was his problem? I was beginning to see why Jane didn't like him much. Edward gave a slight chuckle. He turns back to face me, his brow furrowed as he stared, and I kept my face blank and unreadable, trying to do the same with my mind. "Jane coming here is a problem to us Alec. My family is already feeling uncomfortable enough with you now here, but we feel also that you have more control over yourself with Chloe around. Jane doesn't seem to type to change herself for anyone, and I don't want any of my family getting into unnecessary trouble or harm."

My eyes roll at him and I turn away from him. "Jane has as much control as me, she just prefers to not wait for the things she wants, unfortunately a habit she has developed over the centuries. She won't hurt you or your precious family though, you are unimportant to her current mission." Edward gives a smile.

"Of course she won't, because Bella will stop her." My scoff knocks his stupid smile off his face. He looks thrown, confused, and I loved seeing him like this.

"You think your mate's pathetic gift could stop us? Her shield isn't physical, and she's not as unstoppable as you believe. And I have had years of training with Renata." I smirk as I watch Edward struggle not to a growl.

"Not that I would bother with her. She's not worth my time. I'm not Jane's keeper either. If you have a problem, talk to Aro."

"But you have influence with her-"

"Didn't you hear me? I can't and will not stop my sister. I'm breaking orders already being here to see Chloe, and I'm glad I did after that stupid dog attacked. She'll be having nightmares for months because of this. Maybe you should talk to her about your petty problem with Jane, she is the Princess, and pretty much the only person her who may be able to control my sister." My comment was sarcastic, but I caught the light switch on in his head, and the comment must have also triggered a new topic of conversation for him too.

"You and Chloe seem close. She mentioned something about you saving her when her parents died." I blocked the thoughts that attempt to pass into my mind, and Edward frowned. "What really happened Alec? Rescuing children, especially humans, doesn't sound like you."

"How would you know anyway? You don't know me." I hissed at him, but he had that stupid smile again. Instead I glared at him.

"Just tell me Alec. I knew long ago from Chloe that you were coming here, and eventually I'll find out about her."

"Why so curious, Eddy?" I used the name to insult him and it worked, but didn't slow him down.

"She and my daughter are going to become good friends. We can't stop it, Alice has seen it. But all the same, I will do everything I can to keep her safe, including finding out everything I can about our new Princess." Now I growl, and watch Edward take a breath in at the sound. He may act the tough man, but I was still the better vampire and he knew it.

"You have your family, you're protective of them, and I understand that. But Jane and Chloe are my family, and I will stop anything you do to her ... even if that means killing you." Edward's frown grew to a glare, "You mean nothing to me, and I won't hesitate ... But I would prefer us all to get along for her. It makes things so much simpler."

"You won't hurt my family, if I allow Chloe to do as she pleases?" I smile, but it's still not friendly.

"Essentially, no trouble, as long as we all get along." He stared at me a moment longer.

"What is the bond between you and your Princess anyway?" I look away, hiding myself again.

"Like I said, she's my family. I protect her, take care of her ... in return I get to see her grow and smile, which makes me happy. It's delightfully selfish."

"I know the feeling." Edward mumbles, I look back up at him. His golden eyes pierce mine, and I know what he is thinking. He thinks that Chloe will be like Bella is to him, but that's sick! Chloe's a child! And I certainly don't love her that way, it's just ... wrong! Chloe was my sister, nothing more or less. When did our race become so seedy? Edward's frown increased, along with my own in disgust. What was he thinking? He was sick, sick in the head. There was no way I could ever think of Chloe that way, no way. I glare and get ready to rip his head off, and of course he hears my thoughts as he crouches defensively.

That's when the hand came onto my shoulder, and I looked up ready to dispose of them, seeing Carlisle. He speaks before I have my chance. "She's suffering from stress and minor trauma, but she's sleeping now and should be alright in the morning." I come out of my attack and turn away from the annoying vampire, focusing on Carlisle now.

"And how is the dog? I hope I haven't hurt the puppy too much, don't want to be caught for animal cruelty do I?" Carlisle sighed. He obviously wasn't going to listen to my snide comments, yet I still smirk at the furrowed brow on his face.

"Jacob is fine. Thanks to his rapid healing he should recover within a few hours. We've invited him round tomorrow to explain his actions."

"Good, I can decide then whether I hurt him more or kill him." The Doctor tries to catch me as I push past him and walk into the house. Bella is sitting with Renesmee on the sofa and Felix sitting next to them, Rosalie in the armchair with Alice on the arm, Emmett and Jasper in the corner of the room. Esme glides down the stairs and walked past me into the kitchen, sounds of water running and dishes falling into the sink following. Bella looks over at me with her daughter glaring, my eyes roll and I scoff in return. Who needs there approval anyway? I didn't need them to like me. I was only here for Chloe, and that was exactly where I was going. I went up the stairs and listened to the sound of her heart beating so that could find her room.

Her calm breathing could be heard from behind the door, and when I walk in slowly her scent lightly hit me making me take a small breath in, the smell of apples and cherries making me smile. The light is off but I can easily still see Chloe was lying peacefully in the big double bed, curled up in the middle in a ball. Her long auburn hair was tucked around her neck, and I noticed her little hands gripped the covers tightly as I move around to the side of the bed. It shifted under my weight as I sat on the side next to my Princess, reaching out softly to stroke her cheek. She takes a breath in as our skin touch, and then hums back into her sleep. She looked so perfect, slightly tanned skin with rosey cheeks, long eyelashes hiding her bright silver eyes, long auburn hair with sun bleach highlights that shined bronze. I was proud to call her my sister, my friend, and my Princess and announce it would the same pride to anyone who asked. I was so glad she was a part of my family. Every time I heard her say my name with such love in her voice I felt the same I did for Jane, like I had something to live for and happiness she made me feel was what got me through the endless days and nights.

She stirs and those silver eyes flutter open, blinking hard before staring at me. My hand is now covering her hand holding the covers tight, her tiny hand shifts to hold my hand instead. She smiles, "Alec, I knew you'd come here to save me." I smile back, moving to lie down next to her, facing her.

"Of course ... I'll always be here for you." Chloe yawns and her eyes close, her body shuffling closer so I stretch out my arm so her head lies in the crook of my shoulder, her forehead resting on the top of my chest. She's so small, it's cute, and I stroke her hair feeling the instant protective instinct for this tiny human child. "Everything is safe now Chloe. I'll never let anything hurt you." She shivers, pulling herself closer into a ball, so I push more covers between us to stop the cold from my body.

"Is that big dog still out there?" Chloe asks and I sigh beside her, nodding lightly. "But you stopped him?" Again I nod. "... He won't hurt me again?"

"He will never hurt, I won't allow it. If anything happened to you Chloe, I would never forgive myself." Chloe cuddles up to me closer, her hand holding mine moving to hold my shirt tightly in her little palm. I could see Blue Bear sitting across the bed, and reached out to get him, tucking him under her arm. Chloe smiles and hums again.

"I'm glad you're here Ally ... I missed you. Things are better when you're here." Another smile takes up my face and I kiss her forehead as I hear her heartbeat calm into sleep again. Soon she's sleeping next to me. I watch her face all night, making sure there were no changes because of bad dreams or nightmares, but there were none. I missed her face when I was away, that peaceful face that made me feel so calm and comfortable even in the most difficult of places. I never thought I could feel this much love for anyone else other than Jane. I always assumed the love I felt for Jane, that sibling bond that no one could replace, that made you want to protect them and do anything for them, that I would only have for her. Yet here I was with this tiny human girl, who looked at me like I was part of heaven's angels, and I cared her just as much as I cared for my sister. I wouldn't have thought it was possible a century ago.

-x-

I'm downstairs when Chloe wakes for the morning. I'd spent part of the night talking to Carlisle and Felix. Carlisle explained about Chloe's tests and what they have already discovered, about Chloe's Chameleon mimicry power and her survival genes. Finally I felt back in the loop, like I knew everything that was going on and therefore I could make a balanced decision on how to continue from that. Felix updated me on what he had found from the family, and what he had gathered information wise on Renesmee. Apparently Felix and Renesmee were on good terms, and this was how he had gathered the information on her power had now developed. Whereas before she could only show images and words to make you understand what she was thinking of asking when she touched your hand, she could now tap into the person's thoughts and memories, using those images and words to help enhance her power. Basically, she had just strengthened her own gift.

This explained a little about what she had done to me yesterday, however I was still confused about it, and decided I would talk to her later. Right now though, I could hear Chloe running down the stairs, and eagerly waited for her on the sofa as I read my book. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Chloe jump the last few steps with a grin on her face. Alice flitted to the bottom of the steps, but Chloe pushed past her, skipping to me without a second thought of the pixie vampire. "Alec! You're still here!" She hops onto the sofa and cuddles my arm. The smell of her blood burns my throat after days of being away from her, but I've had years of practice being close to Chloe, and pushed past the uncomfortable feeling.

"You thought I would leave? You should know me better Princess." I tease her and she giggles, standing up on the sofa now and messing my hair.

"Mean Alec!" She now tells me jokingly, and continues her giggles as I drop the book and take hold of her sides, tickling her. "Alec! Alec, stop it!" With my own chuckle, I let her go and she keeps smiling even when I go back to my reading, with Chloe leaning against my side. "What are you reading Alec?"

"It's just some boring book that I've read a million times." Thinking about it now, it actually was a rather boring and tasteless book that I had on the many occasions when there truly was nothing to do, and now dropped it in an almost disgusted manner onto the side table. "There's not much to do when your favourite human is asleep." I look over at her with a small pout and Chloe smiles up at me, quickly kissing my cheek.

"Alec's going soft, Daddy won't be happy." A soft frown creases my brow, and Chloe gets off the sofa walking into the kitchen, saying in a sing-song voice on the way, "I'm hungry, hungry, hungry!" I give a chuckle, stopping when I hear someone join me, and turn to see Jasper. Frowning at the vampire, I stretch out in the seat to think. For some reason he had taken a particular interest to Chloe. I hoped it had nothing to do with her alluring blood. He was after the most unpredictable of the family, and I didn't know if I really felt comfortable with Chloe around him.

Chloe did return though with a bowl of cereals in her lap, and I stared narrowed eyed for a moment at the sugary pieces of cereal, before looking back at her with an evil smile. Her eyes roll at me. "I know what you're going to say." She sighs harshly, only providing me with more with a reason to chuckle. "I don't care about Daddy's food schedule telling me what to eat. This is yummy." Another spoonful of the cereal went into her mouth and she gives a huge grin afterwards with a hum. My head shakes at her as she cuddles up to my side and watches the TV. At least now I wasn't going to be bored. No more sitting around or being irritated by the Cullens waiting for my Princess to wake.

Once Chloe was finished, Alice took her plate from her and Renesmee came skipping through to take her away from me. The hybrid was looking more like a child today, maybe Chloe was rubbing off on her, as her hair was in loose ringlets falling down her back, and she was wearing loose light jeans and a bright t-shirt. She tries to get Chloe away from me, only succeeding when Chloe is given a little encouragement from Rosalie. I don't say anything, though Chloe does look over at me as if to ask my opinion, but I don't want my thoughts and views on the Cullens to affect her. Also I don't want her to rely on me, as much as I wanted her around me, in a way I did want her to be independent and have fun with the Cullens. She was still a child after all.

When the sun hit the highest point in the sky and still there was no sunlight, I could see the sigh in Chloe's attitude. It was in mine too. Although the sun did affect vampires, I still enjoyed being in the warmth of the sun, listening to the birds and watching Chloe play in the light, along with seeing everything glisten because of the sun's rays. With the clouds in the sky here in America it was putting Chloe, Felix and I all in a bad mood. I was also beginning to grow bored of the many things the Cullens suggested to me. Reading was too quiet, playing an instrument was too loud, games were too repetitive, and drawing seemed to lack inspiration. I was taken for some time by playing chess against Jasper and Alice, but continuously beating Jasper was frustrating, similarly was never being able to beat Alice because of her power.

I sat in a tree that was close to the house, watching Chloe and Renesmee playing together. They were playing a game Renesmee had simply called "Explorers", and they were exploring the outskirts of the forest, looking at the trees, pretending to track animals and discover treasures. Chloe was keeping away from the trees mostly, still skittish because of what the dog had almost done to her, but Renesmee was helping her to ignore that, jumping around confidently saying that as the half breed she would protect my Princess. They knew I was there, the whole family was aware of my presence and actions. They were keeping an eye on me, but I was only concerned with Chloe and her safety as the two girls chased each other around the large garden.

Esme walks out from inside the house holding a tray with two glasses of juice, and Chloe and Renesmee run to her to take them. The princess turns her nose up at first which makes me chuckle, she's used to extremely fresh juice and not stuff from a carton, but takes a hesitant sip, smiles and gulps down the rest. Silly little things Chloe did like that, even they made me smile more than it should. Chloe was defiantly the best thing and best decision of my life. Coming here was also a good decision, maybe not for the Cullens but defiantly for Chloe. The thought of me ignoring her call and not coming here, of me not being there to stop that wolf, made my blood boil in rage and shudder at the images in my mind.

"Alec, come down a sec," I push up from the tree trunk with my arms to look down to see Felix at the bottom. He's looking casual today, wearing a loose shirt and designer tracksuit bottoms, his hands in the large pockets. His Volturi necklace is missing but we always did like to hide them whenever we were on a mission. They were just too bulky and especially when we were in an undercover mission, it gave us away. I was still short of patience with Felix after yesterday's events, and he knew it very well. Huffing, I fall back on the base of the tree trunk. "Come on, Alec."

"Just tell me if there is something I need to know Felix. I'm not threatened by the Cullens knowing our affairs." He takes a hand out of a pocket and runs it through his loose hair, looking away from me. Chloe is looking over at Felix and I more now, she knew we were discussing our work

I fall from the tree and land in front of Felix. Chloe and Renesmee stop playing and look over at us, Esme moving closer to them. Giving Felix my teasing smile, I answer him. "Well ... let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" Brushing past him I keep my frame strong, trying to emit confidence. I wasn't going to let this dog get the best of me. No anger, violence or shouting, I was better than that, I needed to be better than that for Chloe. She had seen the rage of the wolves, but she hadn't seen the true nature of the vampires yet, and planned to keep it that way until she was old enough to understand and handle it. Felix followed behind me as we both walked into the house, Chloe called after us but I wanted her to stay with Esme outside.

Inside it was quiet. The only sounds were the faint mumbling between different members of the family. Felix followed in behind me, standing like a Rottweiler ready to attack as we faced the few members of the Cullen coven and the Shifter. He was tall, almost as tall as Edward, and carried close to as much muscle as Emmett or Felix. He wore only tattered cropped denim shorts and trainers, his broad chest exposed and my head tilted gently at the abnormal appearance of him. His skin was a dark bronze, a massive comparison to the vampires standing next to him, and the rest of his features matched his dark look. His eyes set under a scowling brow were a dark brown, and his black hair was cut short. There was only Bella, Edward and Carlisle standing around the Shifter, and he makes a lunge for me as I approach. "You, Bloodsucker, you're dead!"

"I hardly think I am, after all it is you who is on trial, on me." I tell him and listen to his growl. I'm actually looking forward to killing this one. Death was more of Jane's thing. I never completely enjoyed mindless torture or death, but this was another thing. This shifter had threatened Chloe, and now me. I would be reasonable though and give the Cullens their trail, I was certain it would be in my favour though. "Now, how about you relax and we'll get down to business," And just to rub it in his face a little, I smirk, "Sit, there's a good dog." The Shifter snarls once more, but as Bella touches his shoulder he shrugs her off and sits in the large armchair.

"You don't need to call him that Alec. Jacob is happy enough to answer anything you ask him." Carlisle says to me, always trying to be the diplomat. He gives a look that almost begs me to understand his reasoning, but I have no time for Carlisle's soft nature and nod for Felix to sit down on the sofa. I sit next to him and I begin the questions. Bella and Edward sit together in the opposite sofa, Carlisle standing behind then with a hand to his chin.

"So ... Jacob, is it?" I don't wait for an answer. Honestly, I don't care. "You have been charged by the vampire authority with crimes against the leaders. You attempted to kill the Princess and future Queen of the Volturi Coven. Understand, this crime in punishable by death ... Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I lean back in my seat, already confident that I would get the result I wanted. The Shifter is still scowling. Those dark eyes unable to look away from mine though the stare had no effect on me.

"You arrogant parasitic leech," I give out a little chuckle at his words. It was the first time I had been insulted, and it wasn't close to being one of the best I had heard. The Shifter was just lucky Jane wasn't here yet. With her it didn't matter what you said, whether the insult was weak or hard hitting, all was punished by her talent. And being the Queen of sadistic behaviour, she wasn't one to let them off lightly either. Next to me I could feel Felix getting tense, his hand clenching into fists. He wasn't one for patience either, much like my sister. Felix was more muscle than brains.

"Yes I'm sure I do seem that way to you ... but we're not here to judge me, we're here for your judgement." One more growl slips from Jacob's lips before Bella puts a hand on his, which is shaking violently.

"Jake, just tell him what you told us. You did nothing wrong." She says to him in a soft voice, and the Shifter closes his eyes at the sound, an almost look of peace dawning on his features now, which I ruin as I scoff. In an angry voice the Shifter then begins to talk, attempting to defend himself.

"She looked like a Vampire kid, okay? One of those Immortal Children you guys hate so much. I was watching Nessie, making sure she was alright and then I saw her. The kid stinks of vampires I didn't know, and damn it, she climbed down from a tree no normal five year old should be able to climb up! She's pale white, had oddly coloured eyes, she had no heart beat! What was I supposed to think? The kid isn't normal!" I narrow my eyes at the Shifter, but only to hide the worry I felt at the impact of these words. It wasn't that he had said it. The sentence would have had the same impact if a stranger had said it. But the Shifter was true about Chloe.

She wasn't like a normal child. She was more like an Immortal Child. Jane constantly moaned about how alike Chloe and Sulpicia looked, but raved about how beautiful Chloe was going to be. Chloe was smarter than any human child her age or maybe five years older, and more athletic. She was a vessel for one powerful vampire ability, and was already getting the hang of using it well. I had already thought about it many times before, and this confirmed my worry ... Chloe wasn't a normal child, and that was all I had ever really wanted for her.

"Jacob, I don't think we need to insult the Princess." Carlisle told him in a warning tone, and the Shifter leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms tightly. I stared down at my hands, frowning as disappointment in myself hung heavily over me like a weight.

When I took Chloe from her home and brought her to the Volturi, one of the conditions I had asked for was for her to be brought up normally, that she wasn't to be disrespected because she was the only human in a castle full of vampires. But given her a normal upbringing was exactly what we hadn't given her. I had made sure she had been respected, but no child her age can speak five different languages, already knew basic maths and science, excelled in many hobbies, knew already how to protect herself from any attacks from our kind within limits, knew most of the history of her coven, and understood that she would someday be a Queen. Most girls her age would dream up fairy tales of being Princesses and Queens, but Chloe had understood it from the start, and hadn't even batted an eyelid.

Maybe she was too much like an Immortal Child. Whenever Jane and I took Chloe to the beach or park, other children either avoided her or when they approached her, she found it hard to interact with them because they weren't as smart as her, as fast or strong as her. And a shape Shifter who should be able to tell right away who was a vampire and who wasn't, mistook her for a vampire. I knew Chloe had gotten used to us, understood we as vampires weren't like other people, and that no other family was made up of vampires or even knew about us. But could this knowledge about us, mixed with her ability, changed the way she would grow up?

Yet even when thinking this through, the disappointment and regret still didn't want to let me go. I wasn't letting Chloe grow up normally, which was what I wanted, what she should have! I felt like I was failing her, letting her down. I was supposed to be giving her a good life, one that would be the same or maybe better than what she would have if she grew up with a human family.

"Alec ..." The small voice made me sit up, pulling a hand through my hair to move it out of my eyes. Chloe is standing in the kitchen doorway with a cup of juice in her hands, Esme now standing behind her. She's staring right at me, ignoring the others, her eyes blinking slowly in that worried expression that makes her look like a sweet baby animal. "Alec, am I really not normal?" I don't know what to say to her. Of course she's normal, to me she's perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about her ... but what if this wasn't right for her. Felix stands and flits to her, picking her up and holding her to him.

"Chlo-Jo, of course you're normal. You're cute and cuddly, you're amazing." Despite his affection though, she never looked away from me. Her eyes had locked mine too, and I could move mine away from her. With a lot of will power, eventually I do drag my eyes away and take a breath. Her scent which I have been away from attacks my throat.

"Esme, could you take her away ... Felix, we still have work to do." Felix hands Chloe over to Esme, much to Chloe's protests as she shouts my name twice, and flits back to the sofa taking his place back beside me. "Now Shifter," I start my voice in a strong almost growlingly stern tone, but as I continue to see Chloe's worried face in my mind, mixed with the confused and concerned looks from Bella and Carlisle, Edward and Jacob staring back at me with straight faces, my resolve faltered. I stand and turn my body to the side away from them, "You're free to go ... It was clearly a misjudgement ... Just don't let it happen again, or your hide is mine." And with that I flit outside back into the tree I was now claiming as my own.

I could have done it. I could have sent him to his death. I had done it thousands maybe millions of times before. Why was this any different? Was it because Chloe was here? He should have died, it was our law. Yet here I was being self deprecating and causing my own grief in this damn tree. This wasn't my behaviour, I thought as I tuck my knees up to my chest, putting my head on my knees and pulling gently on my hair, this was behaviour I expected from the masochistic moron. What was wrong with me?

There's a rustle in the trees above me, and then I hear a thud from the trunk beside mine. "Hey," I look over at Renesmee now crouched close to me. She has her hair now tried back with her long fringe hanging over her right chocolate eye. One hand is between her bent legs as she holds onto the trunk beneath her to keep her steady, while the other holds the trunk of the tree. You can see the vampire traits within her, but it was obvious she didn't do this every day, and wasn't comfortable high up in the tree. "What are you doing up here, Volturi?" Somehow I found this confident but naive girl humorous, and gave a little chuckle. She frowns at me a little, but I close my eyes and turn away from her.

"I'm thinking, leave me alone."

"You should know that I'm not going to do that. Come on Alec, where's he jackass I knew when I was growing up gone? I miss the constant insults and digs, now you're just boring." Renesmee huffs, moving the hand between her knees to her cheek as she gives a little pout. Again I chuckle. "Okay ... so if you're not going to be Mister Mean anymore, when is Queen Pain getting her? I have missed her so, the constant glares and verbal abuse from her, you can understand why I love her so much."

"Jane should be soon. I'm sure she wants to catch up with you as much as you want to see her." I listen to Renesmee's groan of horror with a gleeful smile. We sat in calm silence for a while. The tree's leaves rustled softly, adding to the background sounds of the different bird songs and the Cullens talking inside the house. My legs stretch out and I put my arms behind my head trying to relax. "You know, Renesmee, you don't need to act so grown up all the time."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She frowns, tilting her head at me.

"You talk like your father, you use words that children your age turn to their parents and ask what they mean. You act like you're much older than you are. But you're still a child, and you should be acting like one, enjoying the time that you can do what you want without consequence, explore and learn, and just have fun." Renesmee is stays quiet before she talks back to me.

"Who exactly are you talking about? Because I've acted like this for years and you never said this before ... You're talking about Chloe, aren't you?" With a frown setting in my features, I sigh and begin to sit up to drop from the tree.

"We're not discussing this anymore."

"You can't run away forever, Alec." Her words make me stop, and slowly I turn back to her. She has a cheeky look on her face, one side of her lips curled up with an eyebrow raised. It's as if she's playing with me, but she doesn't quite understand the game yet, so she's just testing her boundaries. "Remember when I showed you those images?" Biting my tongue to stop me from saying something that could stop her talking, I nod. "Surely you must know by now that my power has developed, and that I can now not only show you images in my mind, but take images that you have seen and shape them into what I want. That's how I was able to show an older version of Chloe."

"What do you mean? Don't play games with me Renesmee, just tell me." She laughs softly. It's light and lyrical, like a bird's song. It makes me frown through my frustration.

"But where's the fun in that? This has to be the first time that I've had you on the ropes." Oh I see now, she was trying to show she was getting better, older and therefore thoughts she could become more than me. She was showing off, proving that she wasn't all the things Jane and I used to tease her with when we would come to the Cullens in previous years to assess her. I smile back at the girl in front of me, crossing my legs and giving her my full attention.

"Darling, you could never get me on the ropes, not for too long."

"Whatever you say, Volturi," Copying me, she crosses her legs too, still holding onto the trunk of the tree, but leans closer to me with that smile still on her lips. And then she whispers to me, "I know what you did to her family." Slowly I lean back away from her.

"What?"

"You heard me ... I saw the images in her mind. You and Jane with Chloe's parents, I know what you did to them, and that you're lying to your Princess." I let a little growl slip, but she doesn't move.

"Shut up, Hybrid."

"Finally some personally I know returns." Renesmee giggles, but I find no humour in her comments this time. "What's wrong, Alec? Did I hit a nerve?" Glaring back at her, she waits for me answer, and then sighs. "Whatever ... I'm not going to tell anyone, and Dad can only hear things that I want him to hear. Another one of my gifts benefits, you can tell Aro that too ... I want to make a deal with you." I wait, like a shark inspecting prey before it reveals itself and attacks. Perhaps she has something here, her secrecy for something from me that might not make a difference. But then, I didn't owe anything to anyone and I liked to keep it that way, so I wasn't going to let her take this too far. "Chloe is my best friend, Alec. I feel like I can really be myself with her, not like the friends I have now. I can be myself with my human friends, and I can't with the Wolves. I want Chloe to come here more, and I need someone to be on my side, someone in the Volturi to help me with that."

"So you want me to suggest to Aro that she should come here more?" My eyebrow raises and I pull a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes. Renesmee's head tilts to the side as she watches me.

"No ... I want her to come here to visit every summer, when I'm not in school. I understand that she would need someone to stay with her, and I can talk to my family and arrange it so that both sides are happy. I want this to work." I sigh, looking away from her for a moment to the house. I could hear all the Cullens inside, talking among themselves, every so often their voices softening for a short moment as if they were trying to listen in for me and Renesmee. I was sure they were worried about her being left alone with me.

The hybrid wasn't being unreasonable, her request was just that she would be able to see Chloe more. For the information she now held, I didn't see her side as too big of a sacrifice. Yet the idea of giving Chloe up every summer, the time that she enjoyed the most because it was the hottest time in Italy, having her away from me again, the thought of that made my chest ache. But then I could always be with her in the summer, as long as Aro would allow it. IN the end it all boiled down to that fact, as long as Aro allowed it.

I held out my hand for her, and she took it was a small amount of caution. "Okay, you win this time Hybrid." Renesmee shouts out her happiness and stands up quickly on the tree.

"Yes! Hell yes! I beat you, I got a Volturi! Yes, yes, ye- Whoa!" She trips and stumbles on the branch, and without thinking I grab her and pull her to me to stop her falling from the tree. "... Thanks, Alec." Renesmee tell me in a quiet voice, staring down at the ground beneath us. My eyes roll and I jump from the tree. Her hands tighten on my shirt and she buries her face against my chest, gasping lightly as I touch the ground. Instantly I put her down, and she stumbles at the force of my action.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have fallen and killed yourself from that height! Are you really that stupid? Do you think you're that indestructible?" Her head dips, hiding it from me. I sigh, "Well ... At least you're okay, and your family can't blame me saying that I pushed you or something." Oddly, Renesmee giggles when I say this.

"My family do overreact a little, don't they? ... Thank you Alec." Once more my eyes roll, but I show a smile and she flashes one back.

"Don't mention it, ever ... I may not be all bad, but I'm still the vampire you knew before. I won't hesitate to get rid of you if Aro asks." Her expression changed immediately, frowning in an almost glare at me.

"I know." I felt like we were back on track now, like her impression of me hadn't changed since she saw me with Chloe. I hoped it would stay that way. Renesmee was sweet, and because of that she belonged with her family and her way of vampire life. She was too soft for the real life of a vampire. So Chloe coming to stay with the Cullens was fine, but I was going to make sure that Renesmee never felt comfortable enough to visit the Volturi.

And then, as if to help show that I was still my bad old self to Renesmee, my Twin arrived. She stood behind Renesmee, arms crossed and bag at her feet. Her eyes are narrowed with an eyebrow raised in interest, and the sound of her voice was so familiar it sent my smile into an immediate grin. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, Brother, but you don't seem to want to come home to see me so I thought I would come to you. Are you trying to replace me with this Hybrid?" I chuckle and flit to her, hugging her tight.

"As if that could ever happen," I hear Renesmee scoff behind me and grass rustling beneath shoes, telling me she was walking to the house. Jane smirks against my cheek, her arms wrapping tight around my waist. Chloe shouts Jane's name, and before I know it she's flitted to us and hugging both of legs. Jane lets me go and picks her up. I smile at them together as they start talking. My family is back together, and I have a feeling things are going to become a lot more complicated.


	6. Important Message

Important Message

Hello!

I would like to say thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate that you take the time to do so, and any and all feedback I receive really helps with improving chapters.

Lately I have been seriously busy with my university work. I've started a course that I am really passionate about, and in order to pass this year I have been solely focusing on that. However, I am now on summer break! And this means I will be able to hopefully get more chapters out to you soon.

At the moment I am at a writer's block. It sucks, as I have loads of future ideas or this story, but no way to get to them. I'm slowly digging out of it though, but it's taking time. Please be patient for a little while longer, I'm trying to make the chapter amazing for you, since I've been away so long.

I'm not completely confident about my writing still, I tent to screw up a lot with spelling and sometimes I'm so excited about getting a chapter out, that I miss out words and looking back at chapters where I have done this gets me really annoyed. I hope you can forgive me for those mistakes.

Still, as I said previously, your support is amazing. Even when I have been away, every time I see an email saying someone has liked or favourite my story, it puts a big smile on my face. The thought that someone is taking time to read my work, is incredible. I can't thank you enough. Saying that, any thoughts on how to improve is appreciated too, so please let me know what you think of the next chapter.

Thank you so much, once again. I'm glad to be back, and hope my next and newest chapter is good enough.

From, Chlo-Jo-Cinno.


End file.
